


Babe

by Erdi99



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 82,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdi99/pseuds/Erdi99
Summary: This is a Babe. No cupcakes were hurt. steph and ranger are in relationship, he is in the wind, and she finds out that she is pregnant. Please review!I have posted this before on fanfiction.net under Erdi99 and on fictionpad under fanfictionfanatic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**   
**Here is a warning, I have not read any of the books and I only watched the movie. I became obsessed with Stephanie Plum and ranger through fan fiction.**

**So if I make any mistakes about the characters please forgive and be so kind and tell me so I can change it.**

**Also I do not have a Beta, so spelling and grammar mistakes are my own as well as WORDS fault!**

**Enjoy!**

I stared at the stick in my hand. Two pink lines...I couldn't believe it. Dropping the stick next to the sink I ran to the toilet and emptied my lunch. Why they called it Morning sickness was beyond me.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I live in Trenton. I used to be a bounty hunter now I live with and work for my boyfriend's company Rangemen. Ricardo Carlos Manoso also known as Ranger is said person and currently in the Wind.

I have been sick and Ella, Rangers Housekeeper, suggested I'd take a pregnancy test. I had first laughed at her, but then I counted the days and panicked.

Ranger and I have been together for a little over a year now.

Two years ago I had finally gotten my head out of the Sand. After yet another dangerous encounter with one of my FTA's, I went to Point Pleasant for a week for some R&R. By the time my little holiday was over I decided I couldn't keep going like this. I had enough of crazy skips, my mom pushing me to marry Joe and Joe wanting me to give up my job.

I also realized that I loved him, but wasn't in love with him. So as I got back to town I broke it off with Joe. We got to the agreement that we weren't meant to be together forever, but we would stay friends. These days Joe is married to a pre-school teacher named Elaine. I have met her and she is the perfect fit for Joe.

After that I had gotten training. The merry men offered to train me, but I didn't want Ranger bleeding more of his money, so I got help, from a friend of Joe's, Eric, who is an Ex-Cop and lives in Newark. Nowadays I carry a gun around with me and it's even loaded.

I also quit my job at Vinnie's and started to work for Rangemen part-time. Rodriguez kept my inbox always full of searches. This one time I had just finished 15 searches and went to lunch, as I came back I had another 15 waiting for me. I screamed as I saw it which caused every one of the Rangemen to draw their weapons and look for the threat.

Tank came storming out of his Office, gun also drawn and looked at me questionly by raising an eyebrow (no, the men still haven't learned to speak more than a few words at a time and still haven't found their phone manners) so I told him I would kill Rodriguez once I found out behind which secret door way he was hiding. Tank just laughed and took me to him to introduce me.

I didn't tell Ranger immediately how I felt, because a) he was in the wind and b) I didn't want him to think he was just the re-bound. Plus there was always the little chance that he would reject me. It took me a while to own up to my feelings, but in the end I got my man. I smiled at that thought.

I stood up and brushed my teeth. I am pregnant with a mini-ranger... _Oh boy_!

I had never seen myself as one to have kids. Especially since I could barely take care of myself and my hamster Rex. But lately I caught myself thinking about what it would be like to have a child with Ranger. I see how he interacts with Julie or my nieces and it makes me love him even more. I meant common ladies; your knees would give in as well, if you'd see a Cuban sex god holding a small child.

We haven't even discussed kids or marriage. We were just happy to live for the moment. Now panic started to rise within me, What if he didn't want another child? It had all ready been a mission to get him to see that I didn't care about how crazy his live is and that I would put up with him going into the Wind. He had been determined that he was meant to be alone. That he wasn't relationship material.

It took Tank to point out that Ranger and I were all ready in a relationship, without having the benefits of said relationship, thatRanger re-evaluated his statements. He said he wouldn't make any promises that he would ever settle down, or that we would ever have a normal relationship.

I didn't care, I would get to be with the love of my life in whatever way he would have me. Thankfully he still hadn't changed his mind. I moved into his Apartment on seven just before he got called out.

I moved to the kitchen where Ella was just setting out tea and biscuits.

"Ella you are an Angel, Are you sure you won't adopt me?" I said drawing her in a hug.

Ella just laughed. "How are you feeling? Did you take the test?" With that my mind jumped into over drive again. What was I going to do?

I nodded at her and sat down at the Breakfast bar to eat the biscuits. "I did. It's positive."

"Oh Stephanie that is great. Congratulations" She said sitting down beside me. Tears sprang into my eyes and I couldn't keep them from rolling down my face. Ella drew me into another hug and just let me sob.

_Damn Hormones, messing with my emotions._ I hope I won't be such a mess all the time until the baby is born.

I withdrew out of the hug as I finally calmed down and grabbed a tissue to blow my nose.

"What is wrong Stephanie? Do you want me to call Bobby?" Ella was like a mother to her, basically to all Rangemen, constantly worried about her "children".

"No don't get Bobby just yet. I just don't know what Ranger is going to think."  _Hello Tears welcome back!_  "We haven't even talked about this. You know how long it took for him to agree to be in a relationship. He is going to blow his top. I don't want him to take care of me or be with me out of obligation to me or the baby."

"He is going to be happy. Don't worry, Ranger loves you. And it won't be an obligation for him. I am sure it will all be okay!" Ella smiled at me and handed me another tissue. "We will find you a Gynaecologist and you can find out if the home test spoke the truth, after that we will go from there. I am sure Bobby can refer you someone."

Bobby Brown is the Rangemen Trenton Medic and part of the Core Team. He is also like a brother to me. Bobby has patched me up more times than I can count on two hands, but confining in him about this is still scary.

I just nodded and Ella picked up the phone to call Bobby.

Five minutes later Bobby knocked on the door. Ella opened the door and I could see the worry on his face. He had brought his med-back pack, even though Ella had told him it wasn't necessary. But the Merry Men were always ready for anything and everything.

I stood up and moved to the couch and motioned for Ella and Bobby to do the same. Bobby immediately came to my side and gave me a once over look. "What's wrong Bomber? Where does it hurt?"

I smiled at him. Like a mother hen, I could swear Bobby is worse than Ella sometimes. Ella laughed out loud and Bobby smirked. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Both of them just nodded. I smirked and looked down. This is a little embarrassing.

"I am not sick per se...I...I uhm... I am pregnant!" I blurted out. Bobby just sat there for a moment and stared at me before drawing me in a hug. "Congratulations Bomber." He withdrew and smiled at me broadly. Seeing the Merry Men smile or laughopenly is still a rare side.

"Ok...so why am I here?" Bobby continued.

"I just took a home test and this needs to be confirmed so...I need a referral from you to a gynaecologist. I don't want to go to the one I have because it's in the burg and everybody will know immediately."

Bobby stood up and moved toward the door. "I will have a look and will make an appointment for you. If you want I can even drive you there, if you don't want to go by yourself."

That's why I love these guys, always offering to help, even if they hated the task, such as shopping.

"Thank you Bobby. Yes you can drive me, but I want to go in by myself." Bobby nodded and opened the door.

"If you are feeling sick just keep drinking tea or ginger ale and stick to biscuits. I will let you know the appointment as soon as possible" With that he left the apartment.

Ella drew me in another hug and got up to gather the empty dishes from lunch. Before leaving she turned to me and gave me encouraging smile "Call me if you need anything else" with that Ella left too.

Suddenly I felt very alone. I haven't visited denial land in a while and this was the perfect time to do so. I didn't want to think about the possible outcome, on how Ranger would react when I told him or how I was going to get through this possible by myself, so I got dressed in my standard Rangemen Uniform, black cargo pants, cat boots and a T-shirt with the Rangemen logo on it, except I pulled one of Ranger's T-Shirt on instead of my own.

Grabbing my key fob out of the bowl by the door, I let myself out of the apartment and went to level five to get some work done. I know I would spend enough time over thinking things when I went to sleep tonight. So for now Work would be my distraction.


	2. Talking to BLT

**Author Note:**

**A special thanks to babesrus2, jbspencer and Margaret aka whymelucylu. You all gave me great advice and **Margaret aka whymelucylu read over this chapter.****

**Also I have not been pregnant before, so I did all my research over the internet. If any of this is wrong please let me and I will re-write it.**

**So stay tuned. Enjoy :)**

"Steph, you don't have to go in all by yourself" Bobby looked at me with concern. Since I told him my secret, he checked up on my at least five times a day, despite me telling him that apart from the all-day sickness I was feeling fine.

Exactly one week ago I found out that I was pregnant. It had taken me a few days to wrap my head around it. I came to the conclusion that I definitely want to keep the child. All I had to do is, imagine a little boy or girl with mocha latte skin and black, curly hair (they had to get something from me!), and after that the decision had been an easy one.

As my sister had been pregnant she hadn't gotten that huge, so I hoped that our Hungarian hormones would me as kind to me as they were to her. What really had freaked me out, were those child-birth videos. I had goggled it...BIG mistake! Pushing a baby through my lady parts would be a very painful experience.

Had Bobby seen me, he probably would have sent me to the psych ward, that's how crazy I was looking that day. I ate my entirestash of Tasty cakes to calm me down.

Right this moment I am sitting in a Rangemen SUV in front of the building where I have the doctor's appointment. To be honest I am a little scared to go in. I mean yes that test all ready told me that I am pregnant, but to get it confirmed by a doctor would make it even more real.

I looked up and smiled at a concerned looking Bobby. "Bobby, I am fine. I have to do this by myself." I took one last breath, grabbed my bag and opened the door. ' _Man up, Steph'_ I repeated over and over in my head until I was sitting on the examiner table in the doctor's office.

Doctor Susan Witter was a nice woman in her late 40's. The urine test said that I am pregnant but just in case she had taken blood as well.

"Stephanie, I will let you know the results of the blood test in a couple of days. But I don't think it will tell us anything different, so congratulations" She said smiling at me. The doctor handed me a stack of flyers. "These are basic information about pregnancy and what you can and cannot eat or drink. When we discuss the results of your blood test, we will make an appointment for yourmonthly check up. Okay?"

I nodded at her and took the flyers. I will read them as soon as I get home. "Do you have any questions?" I looked up at the doctor and shook my head. I am sure once I am at home; I will have some questions but that what the internet is for these days isn't it? "No, I am good. Thank you doctor."

"Okay then. I will call you as soon as the results of the blood test are back. In the meantime, if you feel nausea, try eating crackers and drink tea or ginger ale. That usually helps with the symptoms." Doctor Witter stood up as did I. We shook hands and I left.

"What did she say?" Bobby asks as soon as I jumped into the car.

"She took my blood and will get it tested. The doctor will call me in the next couple of days with the results" I said smiling at him. He nodded and started the car and drove us back to Haywood.

I once again got dressed into my standard Rangemen uniform and went to do some searches. But I couldn't stop thinking about my baby and Ranger. Would he rather have a boy or a girl? Where would we live? I mean level seven is nice and for two people big enough, but the baby will need its own room. Level seven had a few rooms that weren't used, if Ranger agreed we could expand.

But if he didn't want the baby, I would need to move out. And that thought freaked me out all over again. I am sweaty and my hearts beats a million miles a minute. Where would I move to? I gave up my old apartment and moving in with my parents is a big NO. I definitely couldn't move in with my sister. Valerie had enough trouble with her own kids.

"Hey beautiful, are you ok?" Lester was looking at me over my cubical wall. Lester is Ranger's cousin and such a womanizer. Where ever Lester appeared women run into walls or forgot how to speak. Just like Ranger. He is the biggest jokester in the company, it lands him more often than not on the mats with either Ranger or Tank, but that doesn't seem to bother Lester.

"Yes Lester, I am fine" The look the he shot me told me he didn't believe me. Before I could speak another word, Lester came around my cubical and dragged me out of my chair, giving me a bear hug. I couldn't help but relax. This is exactly what I need.

"Want to tell me now what is wrong, Steph?" He said into my hair so quietly just for me to hear.

I shook head against his shoulder. I just want to stay here, like this for a while. Tears sprang into my eyes as I thought of Ranger. I hope he is safe, where ever he is and will come back to me quickly. As usual Ranger hadn't given me any information. I knew he couldn't, because everything he does is classified. Before he left he said this mission could go from two month up to a year. I was really hoping that he would be back soon. I miss him so much.

"Hey what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Lester's voice was laced with heavy concern and he once again spoke in a low voice. Now that he mentioned it, I realized that the tears had decided to spill over and I couldn't stop them. I just hugged Lester tighter and shook my head, indicating that I don't want to talk about it just yet.

I felt Lester wave someone off, before picking me up and carry me into his office. He shut the door and sat down with me on the couch.

"Beautiful, please tell me what is wrong? Tell Uncle Lester" That made me laugh because he waggled his eyebrows as well. Lester never failed to bring me out of a low with a joke.

He handed me a tissue. I blow my nose and wipe my face with it before putting it in my pants. "I am pregnant"  _great Steph, just blurt it out there, once again._

Lester is quiet for a few minutes, before I look up and see him smiling at me. Not small pitying smile, No a big smile is spread over his face. "I am going to be an uncle?" He laughs and hugs me as I nod. Then he picks me up and twirls me around until I am feeling sick.

"Lester...LESTER" He stops and looks at me "Let me go now!" clasping a hand over my mouth. And as he finally lets me go, I leap to the waste basket and empty my stomach.

As I look up he is on the phone "My office. NOW!" I start to panic. Who did he call? Hopefully Bobby. I don't want everybody to know just yet.

Lester must have noticed that I had gone stiff, because he said "Bobby will be here in a minute"

Just as he said that, the door flew open and Bobby came running in. Seeing me over the waste basket he threw the door close.

"She just started throwing up." Lester informed Bobby. Bobby just smirked at me and rolled his eyes, which made me extremely proud. These boys never used to do that. Seems like I was teaching them some thing's too.

"You guys are going to be more overprotective from now on, huh?" I said as I finally managed to get my head out of the basket. As I sat up Bobby checked me over and Lester handed me a bottle of water, which I gladly took.

"Do you think we want to get shipped to Siberia in just our underpants?" Lester and Bobby shuddered at that thought, which made me smile. I didn't believe the stories I was told, that if Ranger was pissed off he would ship someone off to some third world country with just the clothes on t their back and a bottle of water, if that person was lucky.

"He will not ship you off to Siberia" I said looking at the two men, who are like brothers to me.

"Yeah that seems far too nice, I think he would drop us right into the Gasastrip, if we let anything happen to you or his offspring. We for sure won't make it out of there alive. But to answer your question, since Ranger isn't here to take care of you, it falls to us. And overprotective is too big of a word for it. More like being extra careful." Lester sat now next to me on the ground.

I have a feeling it's going to be very long nine month.

"Hey Lester do you know where..." Tank just walked into Lester's office. Oh, I hoped I could put of telling Tank a few more days. "What is going on here?"

Ignoring Tank's question Lester asks "What's up Tank?"

Tank put his blank face back in place and sat down in the chair closest to me. "Been looking for you, little girl. Can you do a distraction tonight? Junior will be at the bar, Hal and Hector are playing the bouncers and the rest of us would be outside! Should be an easy in and out"

"Yes, of course Tank" Before it hit me. I can't do distractions any more. I am pregnant. I don't want to put my baby's life at risk.

"NO" both Bobby and Lester shouted at the same time that caused Tank and me to jump.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Tank's voice boomed through the room as he shot a glare at the guys.

After all they did for me when I was a bounty hunter, I hate letting the guys down. I looked at my stomach and rubbed it lightly. There was a tiny Ranger in there and I couldn't risk its life. "I am sorry Tank. I hate to let you down, but I cannot do the distraction"

Tank pulled me up on to his lap and looked at me intensely. "Steph, tell me what's wrong?" His blank face was replaced by worry. I also hate that I worry these guys.

"I am pregnant Tank." I looked down. For some reason I felt a bit ashamed. Telling Lester, Bobby and Ella had been a piece of cake, but Tank is Rangers best friend and right hand man. Ranger values his opinion, now I am pregnant with Rangers unwanted child. What he must think of me.

"Steph, look at me!" I looked up at Tank and just like Lester; Tank was smiling brightly at me. "Pregnant, huh?" He asked and I just nodded. I once again was hugged very tightly. "We are going to have a mini-Rangemen. Congratulations Bomber!"

Well seems like Tank isn't mad. I suppose that is a good sign. And then he asked the loaded question. "What did Ranger say?"

"He didn't say anything." Tank raised an eyebrow "He doesn't know. I just found out a week ago myself." What if Ranger would come back, when I all ready had the baby? And he doesn't want it? I will need to stop working at Rangemen then too. I wouldn't have an income and finding a job with an infant at home wouldn't be easy. Oh I am in over my head.

"Little girl, Ranger will be happy. No need for those thoughts of moving out!" Tank said quietly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I really need to get that under control. Tank nodded.

"Beautiful, my cousin won't kick you out and he will be happy." Some part of me really hoped for that outcome. "Otherwise I will kick his ass." Lester said with a determined face.

"You know we will be here for you no matter what. You don't need to look for houses or apartments, unless you are uncomfortable living here. We will take care of you." Bobby smiled at me.

"But he doesn't know. This wasn't planned. We haven't even talked having kids. It was all ready a fight getting him into a relationship. I don't expect him to give up his life to take care of me and the baby. I don't want to be a burden and I don't want him to marry me out of obligation to the baby."

"Stephanie you will listen to me" I cringed as Tank said my full name. This usually means I am in trouble or he is losing his patience. "Ranger will come back and he will be happy, believe me. You won't be a burden, nor will you be a second Rachel. That was different back then. Ranger didn't love Rachel, but he loves you." I nodded at him. I know that Ranger loves me, even though he only says it in Spanish.

"Good now. We will need to get the building child proof. We need to figure out a schedule to drive Steph to and from doctor appointments" Oh this is starting all ready, trust the Rangemen to come up with a 'battle plan' immediately.

"Oh no...NO. Please just wait a few more weeks before you launch Operation: Baby! We have roughly eight month before this baby comes. So please...don't go over the top already." I begged the three men. I almost feel sorry for my child. It will grow up in a building full of overprotective military men and ex cons. "And please don't tell any of the others yet. I'd like to wait for a while. In case Ranger gets back soon. I want him to find out from me."

All three of them nodded at me and I gave them all a hug, before leaving the room. "I need to figure out where to get baby swat gear." was the last thing I heard Lester say, before I closed the door.

I smiled at that thought. If this child is anything like Ranger, it will come out in swat gear with ninja moves, all whilst raising an eyebrow. Great...I am not able to raise one eyebrow, but my baby will inherit the trait from birth.


	3. Operation: Baby

This chapter continues where the last one left off, in Lester's office.

Stay tuned!

Lester's POV

"I need to figure out where to get baby swat gear." I say looking at my friends and brothers. "This baby needs to be equipped from the get go."

Tank just shakes his head. I can convince Bobby to take part in my schemes but Tank never gets on to the crazy wagon with us. Unless we are out in the middle nowhere and our mission has gone FUBAR. Then he will take anything I can offer to get us out of there. I have come up with some crazy stuff over the years and it always brought us home safe.

"Les, seriously. Let the baby be born first, before you sign it up for ranger training." My best friend Bobby piped in. I just smirked at him.

"So...Bombshell is pregnant!" By the sound of it Tank couldn't quite wrap his head around that. I looked at Bobby and he justnodded.

"Yeah she is. I assume somewhere between 4-6 weeks along. I will be there for her every step of the way. Whenever she has to go to see the doctor, I will go with her until Ranger returns." Bobby is our Medic here in Trenton, if someone needed to know beautiful's condition apart from Ranger it would be him.

He had passed his medical exams and is now Doctor Bobby Brown. I had organised a massive party with nurse strippers and Ranger had paid the bill. That had been a great night and in my books the best party I have ever thrown.

Bobby would keep us informed on her status. Beautiful hates doctors and hospitals and the only two who can calm her down in enough to get her to seek treatment are Bobby and Ranger.

"Well that leaves us enough time to plan" Tank said. "Level seven has some empty rooms. We have to get a contractor in to change the apartment."

"We have to do it soon, though" Bobby said and I nodded. Those rooms were in need of serious changes to turn them into a livable space.

Tank took out his phone and made a call to our architect Peter Michaels. Peter was an old friend of ours who had gone with usthrough basic training in the army and served a couple of years with us, before he went and acquired his degree in architecture.

After a few minutes Tank hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. "Michaels will be here Monday 0900 to have a look. I will tell Steph, I think she should have some say in this"

Once again we nodded. Ranger was one lucky son of a bitch, Steph pregnant and his. I knew for a fact that he had longed for that for a long time. I know he will be a very happy man when he comes back from this mission.

Then I remembered how Steph had reacted earlier. She thinks that Ranger will kick her out and that he won't be happy aboutthe Baby. I had an idea why she thought that. My idiot cousin had fed her enough bullshit lines over the years.

"I can't believe that she thinks that Ranger will kick her to the curb when he finds out" Bobby snorted.

"Ranger fed her enough bullshit over the years for her to be wary now. Can't we just tell her?" I looked at Tank and raised an eyebrow.

"No" That man really didn't leave any room for an argument there.

"Tank, it would help you know...If she just knew" Bobby piped in.

"No. You know what he said when he left. So keep it to yourselves. And that is an order!" Tank said in his commanding voice.

I sighed and looked at the others who smiled at me. "Les, you are hanging out too much with the little girl!" I sighed again and got up to sit in my desk chair.

Tank got the hint, moved to the door and said "All right, meeting back here at 1200 on Monday" I nodded at him before he walked out.

"Les, we gotta make it as easy on her as possible." Bobby said and left my office too.

Now time to do some research for awesome baby gifts, the paper work can wait a few more hours. I will need to get Ella in on it as well. Maybe she can help me with some onsie's.

I laughed out loud. This would guarantee me at least a whole month with Ranger on the mats, but it will be worth it. But maybe, just maybe if I am lucky enough he will be too occupied with his new family.

 

Tank's POV

I can feel this is going to be one hell of a ride. Bomber is crazy on most days but a hormonal bomber is just calling for trouble. Back to the SOP's, they need to be modified.

I see Hal walking past my office and then I remember we have a takedown tonight. "Hal, a minute!" I shout out to him. He comes in and I motion for him to close the door.

Hal comes to stand in front of my desk in parade rest.  _Once a soldier, always a soldier_ , I muse. "Sir?"

"We need to change our plans for the Steward take down." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Steph won't be able to do the distraction. We need to come up with a new plan. Meeting at 1300 conference room 2" I tell him.

"Yes, sir" Hal says and leaves my office. I know he will let the rest of the team know.

Looking at my desk I can see that within the last hour I spend in Lester's office, the mountain of paperwork has doubled. I hope Ranger comes back soon, he can do all this stuff. I am sick of it. I need action. I did not sign up for the army and then Rangemen to become a paper pusher NO THANK YOU!

 _Maybe I should tell my best friend I need some vacation time. He could conquer his and my paperwork at once._ But Rangerknows that I would only be able to spend one week with my family, before going crazy and high tailing it back to the office. My best friend just knows me to well.

I love my family, I do, get along with them just fine, but I grew up with 3 sisters and 1 brother. One on one time is fine, but all ofthem in one place, is just simply too much.

I picked up the first file on top of my paper mountain and got to work. At 1300 hours I went to the conference room to meet with the guys to discuss the take down.

On my way back to the office I saw Steph making her way to the elevator to go back upstairs and I suddenly had an idea. Since Steph wouldn't be allowed to go and chase skips with the guys she would just be stuck in her cubical running searches. Steph will get bored and a bored Steph is never good.

She had a business degree, why not put her to use. I hope she will go for it, the paper mountain isn't getting smaller.

I made a mental note to talk to her tomorrow morning. For now I had to go back into my office to get some work done, before I had to take down a criminal later tonight.

 

Bobby's POV

I am standing here and looking at my medical books. Trying to decide which one to tackle first. Where Steph is concerned, I always have to be ready for everything. And if this Baby is going to be anything like her, it will arrive when we will least expect it.

The first thing I did as I found out Steph is pregnant, was make a call to Dr. Steve. He is the head of the local hospital. I am going follow one of the maternity ward doctors twice a week for a month, so if needed I can bring Bomber's child into the world. Like I said I have to be ready.

I all ready ordered a few more magazines and books, Ranger will never forgive me if I screw this up. Steph, her doctor and I need to talk about her diet and what she can and cannot have. I know the basics, but maybe she will need some special supplements.

I also have all ready researched and printed out a list of maternity classes.

And most important I need to order some equipment. If the baby is born here we will need a few things.

For the first time of the day I take a deep breath and sit down for a minute.

I love Steph with all my heart and would do anything for her. She is like a sister to me. If anything happens to Bomber and the child I would never forgive myself. I really hope that Ranger will be here for the birth.

Steph shouldn't worry this much about his reaction. Ranger will be more than happy about this. He can be a stubborn ass at times but since he finally got his head out of his ass and gotten together with Steph, he is much more relaxed and happy.

Nowadays, Ranger would leave his office by 1900 hours and he even sleep in from time to time, skipping the gym and one day a week he would even take a day off. He is a changed man.

If I just could tell Steph... but Ranger had given an order. He is my commanding officer and one of my best friends so I would honour his wishes.

 

Ranger's POV (location unknown)

I hate this shit hole and it was looking like as if I wouldn't get out of here anytime soon.

For having been here for nearly two Months, I have not uncovered much information. I am here to gather Intel on a local cartel, which their and my government would like to shut down. After that I am to lead a team to shut down said cartel.

I am currently watching one of the cartel's member's having Lunch.

I miss my Babe, her crazy, beautiful brown curls and her eyes. I miss her laugh and sexy body. Just imagining her naked beside me makes my blood shoot to my groin. I just miss her period.

Leaving her had been a hard thing to do, but it was necessary. I am still employed by the US Government, I had not much choice. You never have a choice if you are the best of the best.

I take of my hat and brush a hand through my hair. I have grown it out for my Babe, because she likes it.

Things have been different between us. Since she had gotten training, her attitude has changed as well. On the inside she is still the same person, but on the outside she has more of a  _'Don't fuck with me'_  attitude when encountering someone from the burg.

We compromise a lot more. She got me to take at least one day of the week off and sleep in once in a while. I would never tell her this, because she would gloat, but I am secretly enjoying those mornings when I skip my five am work out session. I rather go and put in an extra half an hour at Lunch time, than miss her waking up next to me.

The person I am watching at the moment is getting ready to leave, so I pay for my coffee and move to the next corner. Let's hope this time, me following him, pays off. I want to go home to my Babe.


	4. the plums

I slid down to the ground in the shower and let the water fall over me like rain. This has become my new favourite thing to do.

It relaxes me and I can sort out my thoughts, with the smell of Ranger's shower gel around me. His side of the bed and his t-shirts were slowly losing his smell, and this was one of the only ways to feel his 'presence'.

I miss him so much and hope where ever he is, that he is save and will make it back to me, to us, soon.

Today is Sunday and I am going to my parents for lunch. My mother had called yesterday and guilt tripped me into going. I haven't seen much of them in the past week, mainly because I was throwing up constantly, then finding out that I am pregnant and I just don't know how to tell my family.

As I broke the news of Joe and me being off for good, my mom had tried to set me up with other 'eligible' Burg bachelors. I told her that I wasn't interested and asked her to lay off for a while, so I could 'get over' Joe.

My mom of course, gave me the usual speech of me not getting any younger, that I should get a proper job and become a wife. But she backed off nevertheless.

A year later, I brought Ranger to Lunch. I had been prepared for the usual lecture and some insults against Ranger, as I told hershe would be seeing a lot more of him in the future, but mom had just hugged me (have I mentioned we are not the hugging family?).

She told me she is happy for me, that we had finally come to our senses. I must have looked at her funny because she followed it up by "A blind man could see that you two love each other". Then she turned towards the kitchen to get the roast and left me there standing gobsmacked.

And since then my relationship with my mom has actually been good. Ranger and I go there for Sunday lunch every couple of weeks and I haven't heard the marriage or kids talk in more than a year.

So now that I am pregnant and unmarried, I don't know what to expect, I always had the feeling she was just waiting for us to break up.

I hope she will take the news as well as she did the news of me and Ranger.

I was getting wrinkly and decided I couldn't procrastinate any longer. So I got out, dried myself off and got dressed in a black skirt, loosely fitting green top and flat black pumps. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put a bit of make up on. After three layers of mascara, I am good to go.

Just as I am about to open the door, there is a knock on the front door of the apartment. I open up and Bobby is standing in front of me.

"Hey Bomber, can I come with you to lunch?" Ok I hadn't expected that. The guys don't like coming with me to my parents for lunch because grandma Mazur tends to feel them up a little.

"Why?" I asked. It's not like I mind him coming with me, it was just a little odd.

"You know, if you need some back up" Bobby answered me. Ah, now I know where this is going. Over protectiveness here I come.

"Bobby I will be fine. I will just go there for lunch. Nothing can happen to me there or on the way to and from my parent's house. I promise I will not make a stop somewhere else, I will come right back. I also have my loaded gun and stun gun with me." I told him, holding up my bag.

Bobby and I were both aware that things just seem to happen to me and that even a simple trip to my parents could turn wrong quiet quickly. Crazy people just seemed to find me where ever I go.

For over a year now, when I go out skip tracing, it is for Rangemen and I have always one or two Rangemen as back up.

About three-month ago, I was out with Hector staking out a local bar, where we knew one of our skips was a regular.

I had my passenger side window open because it was a hot day when suddenly Michael Donnelly appeared on my side. He is one of my old skips, who had just served a three-year sentence.

Hector pulled me over the SUV's console just as Donnelly screamed "Fuck you Bitch" and threw a Molotov cocktail through theopen window.

All of Trenton's finest rocked up as well as Firemen and half of Rangemen. To say Michael Donnelly looked a little ruffed up when Rangemen gave him over to the police was an understatement.

"Steph, we both know that crazy people follow you where ever you go, but that is not what I meant. I mean as backup againstyour family, who by the way is just as crazy as your skips." I rolled my eyes at him, but he does have a point. And having him by my side would give me some confidence to get through this lunch.

I just nodded and closed the door behind me.

Ten minutes later Bobby parked in front of my parents house, where my mom and grandma where all ready waiting out on the porch. I took a deep breath and got out of the car and so did Bobby. I am glad that my sister and her family wouldn't be here. It would be quiet lunch.

"Hey Mom, Hey grandma" I said as I walked up the steps.

"Mrs Plum, Mrs Mazur, I am sorry to impose on you." Bobby said giving both women his hand.

"Ah, don't worry Robert" Bobby cringed as my mother used his birth name "We will just set out another plate. Come on in and please I told you to call me Helen." Mom said moving into the house.

I greeted my dad and then moved to the dining room to set out another plate for Bobby.

My mother was just about to pour me a glass of wine, when I put my hand over my glass. "Not for me, Mom. Thank you." She looked at me wierd but didn't say a word.

A few minutes later we all dug into our lunch. Mom and my grandmother told me the newest burg gossip and Dad and Bobby were talking about the latest football and baseball games.

"I heard that Angie Morelli had it out with Elaine Morelli" Mom said, which caused me to nearly choke on my roast.

"What do you mean had it out?" I asked. Last I heard those two were getting along just fine.

"Well, Joe and Elaine are expecting their first child" I nodded. I knew that much, Joe had told me a couple of month ago as we had lunch. So Mom continued.

"Well apparently Joe got some big promotion. He is going to be the head of some new task force. It's collaboration between Trenton and Philly. But he has to spend four days over in Philly and Joe doesn't want Elaine to be alone here. So they decided they will move to Philly.

Well Angie doesn't like that. She wants Elaine to be a Burg wife and have her grandson close by. But Elaine put her foot down and apparently it came to a big blow out on the Morellis' front lawn. The whole Burg heard it. And Grandma Bella cursed her out.

The best thing is that Elaine got Joe to agree to move over there as soon as possible and Joe isn't talking to his mother or grandmother anymore either."

I couldn't believe it. I am glad that in that aspect Elaine and I were the same. She also didn't like to be told what to do. Elaine had put Joe a few times in his place and now Angie Morelli. This is priceless.

The difference is that when I said what I wanted Joe and I broke up, when Elaine says what she wants Joe falls even more in love with her and gives it to her. Its sickening sweet really.

"Wow, so Angie Morelli has finally found her match huh?" I looked at my mother, who just nodded.

"The Burg is up in arms. Bella even said that she would have preferred you as a granddaughter in law" My grandma piped in.

Next to me Bobby tried hard not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh this is priceless. All those years, they didn't like me and now I would be a better daughter in law? I am glad I didn't go down that road." Tears were streaming down my face. For some reason, this was really funny and it took me 10 minutes before I calmed down.

By the time I had myself under control, everybody was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked and concentrated back on my food.

Half an hour later my mother sat Pineapple upside down cake on the table. Just the smell made me nauseous. I put my hand in front of my mouth and ran to the bathroom, where my lunch made a re-appearance.

The door closed behind me and seconds later Bobby was kneeling next to me, rubbing my back. "Steph are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"How about the second trimester?" I said concentrating back on the toilet.

Bobby laughed one of his rare deep belly laughs. "I am sorry Bomber, but that I can't get you. You just have to wait it out."

As we came back to the dining room, my family looked worried at me. I was glad to see that dessert had been taken away and a second trip to the bathroom wasn't in my foreseeable future.

"Pumpkin are you all right? Are you still sick?" The worry in his voice was clear.

I shook my head and sat back down. "I have something to tell you"  _Here goes to nothing_.

"Uhm...I..." I took a deep breath. I felt Bobby squeeze my shoulder in encouragement. "Well here is the thing...I am pregnant." And then there is silence. No one said a word. I supposed they needed to let it sink in too.

"Oh my god" was the first thing that came out of my mother's mouth. Then a smile spread over her face and she jumped up, my mother never jumps, and tugs me out of my chair and hugs me nearly to death.

After that my grandma and dad also hug me before we settle down again.

"I am going to be a grandmother again? And does Ranger know?" Tears were streaming her face and the smile hasn't left her mouth.

"Yes, you are. And no, Ranger doesn't know. No one except from you guys, Bobby, Lester and Tank know. And I would like to keep it that way, until I can tell him myself." I say and tears are starting to form in my eyes as well. My mother nods and hands me a tissue.

A few hours later, Bobby and I leave my parents house. I am beyond exhausted. It had been an emotional few hours. My mom is beyond happy, my dad didn't say much but I could tell that he too was excited for another grandchild. I think he is secretly hoping that it will be a boy.

My great grandma couldn't help but keep pointing out how cute Ranger's and my babies are going to be. I agree with her. No matter if it is going to be a boy or a girl, if they look like Ranger they will be heart breakers.

"Are you ok Bomber?" Bobby looked at me. "You look exhausted"

"I am fine Bobby, thanks" I said and smiled at him. "I didn't expect it to go that well. I don't know... In the last year I always thought that my mom just tolerated my relationship with Ranger and was just waiting for our break up. But today showed me that she actually is happy for me."

We just arrived at Rangemen and Bobby parked in the free spot, turned off the car and turned towards me. "Your mother just wants what is best for you. And I think she has come to realize that Ranger is that person. She isn't stupid. You mother knows that if she would keep going like the way she did, she would never see you again, or her grand children."

Yeah, I have come to the same conclusion. I want my child to know her grandmother.

I got out of the car and went to the fifth floor to do some more searches. I am going to take a day off tomorrow, first thing in the morning a contractor was coming in so we could discuss expanding the seventh floor and then I was going to go shopping. I am in need of some serious retail therapy. Maybe I could talk Lester into being my bag carrier.

With an evil smile I made my way to Lester's office.


	5. shopping and appointments

**Author's note:**

**Every time I read a story and Rangers apartment is described, I imagine it as sort of open living space for the kitchen and living room, which you have to go through to get to the bedroom and bathroom, with his apartment office just off to the right from the hall way.**

**And I imagined that on the right and left hand side from the lift are still unused rooms.**

**He is a bachelor after all and has never thought he would need more space.**

**So if I am wrong about this and JE has described it differently I apologize!**

* * *

"Steph, seriously…Why do you need three new pairs of shoes?" Lester groans next to me as we enter yet another shoe store. I can't help myself I LOVE shoes. We have been all ready to three and he is carry two bags with two pairs of shoes in each bag.

"It's not like as if you are going to be able to wear them whilst being pregnant!" Lester adds in a whisper. There are enough people from the Burg walking around in the mall and he knows that I would prefer to keep it as secret as long as I can.

"A woman can never have too many shows, Les!" I tell him and move past him to where the FMP's are on display, a cursing Lester tailing behind me.

The other women in the shop look amused by Lester and check him out. The few men look at him with pity, which obviously have also been dragged out shopping by their partners.

I convinced Lester to go shopping with me by threatening him that I would send the picture of him from my niece's birthday to the whole of Rangemen, and not just the Trenton branch. He had quickly given in after that. I won't be able to use that often, but every time I have to it's well worth it. Lester lives in constant fear of me pressing send.

My niece Mary Alice loves horses; she even thinks she is one. Naturally her birthday party was a horse themed one. Ranger couldn't go, because he was in Boston, inspecting the branch there with Tank. Lester offered to go and I may have forgotten to tell him that he had to dress up.

Luckily Val had a spare horse costume. The picture shows Lester, dressed up as black horse, on his hands and knees and Mary Alice on his back. I promised him to never show that Photo to anyone, but I never promised to not use it against him once in a while.

"You are an evil woman. It is time you delete that picture. And also you know there is a little thing called the internet Steph!" Lester says bringing me out of my inner musings.

"Yeah but internet shopping is half the fun" I reply and try on a pair of gorgeous Lois Vuitton high heels. They are last season, but who cares. They are on sale!

I walk up to the cashier and pay. The young lady as only eyes for Lester, like in every store we have been to. Women walk literally in to walls if the merry men are around. I roll my eyes, as the cashier hands me my bag, I pass it on to Lester.

"Come on Les, we haven't even checked out Victoria's Secret yet." Another groans escapes from Lester and off we go. I hope I will find some nice Lingerie, so I can surprise Ranger when he comes home.

If he comes back before I gain too much weight! Well a woman can only hope.  _Stay safe, Batman!_ I wish quickly and look upwards.

* * *

The meeting with the architect Peter Michaels went well. Construction will begin in one week. The only down side is that I will have to move out of the apartment into an apartment on four until the construction is finished.

The only room that will not be remodeled is the office. Peter had planned to do the office as well but Tank and I both said that one I is a no go zone. I just go in there if I run some searches from the computer; otherwise I don't go in there and won't touch anything. That is Ranger's private space.

Plus I know that Ranger has a safe in the wall behind the table, hidden behind a huge picture. It is actually multiple pictures inone frame.

I didn't like the painting that hung there before, so I gave it to him at our first Christmas together. There are a few pictures of Ranger and BLT from their time in the army. One picture I had taken after a successful take down with the boys in full SWAT gear, actually smiling at the camera.

There were pictures of me and Ranger together and the biggest one shows Julie, Ranger and me when we visited her last year in autumn.

Ranger was more than happy to replace that ugly painting with the picture frame.

Ella and I will clear out everything, before the construction workers come in. I am a little worried that Ranger will be mad, that wehave changed everything, but Tank assured me that as long we don't paint the walls pink, Ranger will not be mad. I am trying really hard to believe Tank.

He will get the shock of his live when he comes home, me being pregnant and his apartment being double the size of what it was as he left.

When everything is finished we will have a lot more space. There is obviously going to be a room for the baby, also an extraroom for Julie, for when she comes and stays with us. As well as one more spare room, which I don't know what to do with yet. Ella and I will need to do some shopping.

Two hours after the meeting I am sitting in my cubical doing some searches.

My mobile phone rings, I fish it out of my bag and pick up without looking at the caller ID. "Yo" I cringe. I spend far too much time with the merry men.  _Next thing I know I will if ask tell the time in military time._

"Hello is this Stephanie Plum?" a female voice on the other end questions.

"Yes"  _Great Steph that is it. You are resorting to one word answers, this insanity needs to stop._

"Miss Plum, I am Andrea, from Doctor Witter's praxis. We like you to come in tomorrow morning to discuss the results of your blood test and further appointments regarding your pregnancy." the woman on the other end of the line states.

Worry starts to rise within me. "Uhm…Andrea right?... Is something wrong? Doctor Witter told me she would tell me the results over the phone"

"Nothing is wrong Miss Plum. No need to worry. The Doctor simply wants to go over a few things with you. Would you be able to make it in at 9 am?" Andrea answers in a calm voice.

I relax a little into my chair. "Yes, that would be perfect."

"Okay, I will see you then Miss Plum. Have a good day!" Andrea says in a cheery voice and waits until I say "You too" before hanging up.

I place a hand over my belly where my child is growing.  _I hope I will be able to protect you_ , I think, before going back to my searches.

At one o'clock Manny appears at my cubical. "Hey Wifey, you want to come with us to Pino's?"

I could definitely use some delicious Pizza from Pino's. "Sure, give me five minutes" I tell him.

"Sure, I will let Tank know" he says before I quickly make my way up to the seventh floor to get my bag.

As I arrive down in the garage Manny is already waiting for me with Hal, Hector, Cal, Ram, Junior and Zip. We pile into two SUV's and drive to Pino's.

* * *

As we finished ordering everybody looks at me suspiciously. "What? Do I have something in my hair or on my face?" I ask and try to feel if there is something wrong in face and hair. But everything sits as it should.

"No, but do you realize what you just ordered, Bomber?" Hal asks, raising an eyebrow.

"As far as I know I ordered a Pizza" I look at him confused, which earns me chuckles all around the table.

"Yes, but you ordered it with turkey, pickles, broccoli and mushrooms. Even for your new found healthy eating habits, that is too healthy" Cal frowns, which makes the tattoo on his head move. Still cannot believe that the guy with a flaming skull on his forehead fainted as Val went into labor.

"I just felt like something different this time. It is not a crime is it?" I snap at him. All of the guys put their blank faces back on.  _Damn hormones!_ "I am sorry Cal. I didn't mean to snap at you."

I don't need to tell him that I didn't realize what I ordered until he pointed it out.

This Baby seems to have the eating habits of its father. First the Pineapple upside down cake and now it's ruining Pino's Pizza for me too.

"Its okay, Steph" He says, but I can tell that he isn't happy about it. The men usually hide their feelings pretty well, but in the past year I have come to read them quite good.

"Thanks to the tiny human, my hormones are just all over the place" I say without thinking and slap my hand over my mouth. Seven pairs of eyes snap into my direction.

"Wifey?" Manny says with a raised eyebrow, awaiting an explanation.

With my hand still on my mouth I just shake my head. I am just glad that Pino's isn't busy at the moment and that we are sitting in a corner, by ourselves. Otherwise the whole Burg would know within a few minutes.

Our food arrives and we all dig in. The men all look at me from time to time, but I keep my mouth firmly shut. I really don't want to tell them here in the restaurant. I know that once we are out of here I will get raised eyebrows until we are back at Rangeman.

And my chances of making it back to my desk without giving up my secret are very slim.

* * *

I was right. Once we are parked safely back at Rangeman, all seven of them surround me, waiting for an explanation. I know it will be just a matter of minutes before everybody in the building will stand in front of us looking for what is going on.

"I will tell you in five minutes up the in the break room. Tell everybody else to come too, because I don't want to repeat myself." That earns me nods all around and of they go up the stairs.

I take the lift. Telling all of the men at the same time will be easier. I know that they won't say anything to anyone if I ask them to keep it quiet.

I still have to tell Lula, Connie and ML. I love all three of them dearly, but they do gossip like a bunch of old ladies. I know it's wrong to not tell them and I hope they will understand why I kept it quiet. As soon as I can't hide it anymore I will let them know.

As I arrive at my cubical, I see that my last search is finally completed. I print it out, put it in a folder and push it into my out box, before I go to the break room. The men are already assembled including Tank, Lester and Bobby.

I take a deep breath to gain some confidence. "What I tell you now; I want you to not repeat to anyone. I don't want you to make a big fuss about it either. The only ones that will know apart from you guys are my parents. Not even Ranger knows, and if he comes back I would like to tell him first! Okay?" everybody nods at me, so I continue "Well…I am pregnant!"

And then chaos takes over. The men break out in cheers and I am being pulled into one hug after another. Multiple time I hear the words 'Mini-Rangemen' and 'We are going to be uncles".

"Alright Men, let's give our little girl a break and go back to work" Tank's voice booms through the break room. That causes everybody to straighten up a little and move quietly out of the room.

I flash Tank a 'thank you' smile, before he and Lester both leave the room.

"How are you feeling Bomber?" Bobby asks me looking at me with worry.

"I am fine Bobby" I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh Bobby?" I call after him as he is just about to leave. Bobby turns around and raises an eyebrow.  _Rangeman and their stupid raising of eyebrows._

"It's not stupid Bomber. We just don't like to waste words, where none are needed" He flashes a grin at me. I really have to work at keeping my mouth shut when I think. Or at least develop a filter before the baby is born.

I roll my eyes again. "I have an appointment tomorrow morning with Doctor Witter. Could you come with me?" He will properly understand more of what she will say and can tell me afterwards.

"Of course. What time?" He asks.

"9 am"  _Ha, the guys haven't completely corrupted me yet!_

"Oh, we will get you to call out in military time at some point." Bobby's smile just turned into a grin. "Leave at 0815?" He asks and I just nod, then he leaves me alone in the break room.  _Wait, what time?_ I sigh and make a mental note to google it.

There is still some left over fruit from lunch, so I grab an apple and go back to do some searches.

* * *

"Good Morning, Stephanie" Susan Witter smiles at me brightly, before turning towards Bobby. "Hello I am Dr. Susan Witter. It's great to meet the father of the child."

I blush and look down.

Bobby laughs and shakes my doctor's hand. "Dr. Witter, I am Dr. Bobby Brown and I am the head of the medial and health facilities at Rangemen Trenton, where Stephanie lives and works. The father is at the moment out of the country. I will be present for every check up until he returns."

"My apologies, great to meet you, Dr. Brown" Dr. Witter says as she sits down behind her desk. "Is that in your wishes Stephanie?"

"Uhmm… Yes I asked Bobby to come with me. He is sort of my GP" I smile at her. I can see she is a little confused by this, but I don't care. Bobby has patched me up enough times and I don't really trust any other doctor.

"All right Stephanie" Dr. Witter says picking up some paperwork and looking at it. "I can see that you are indeed pregnant and that your are six weeks along. So congratulations!

I like to book you in for an appointment for an ultrasound scan in two weeks and for a screening test in three weeks.

The screening test is a Nuchal translucency scan. It needs to be done at 11 weeks and 6 days, to determine, if your child is likely to have Down's syndrome. It is just a precaution, so please don't worry about it too much."

I swallow hard and look down. Bobby notices and places a hand over mind and squeezes lightly. "Don't worry Steph. Ranger and you are both of excellent health. Like the Doctor said it's just a precaution."

"I read that the chance is higher when the mother is over 25 years of age!" I state and look up at Bobby.

"That is true Bomber. But like I said you are both in good physical condition and you should not worry too much." He says and looking to the doctor for confirmation.

"Like Doctor Brown said there is no need to worry. If it comes down to it we will talk everything through. Meanwhile don't stress yourself out. It is not good for the Baby" The older woman smiles at me. I wished Ranger was here with me. He knows how to calm my nerves.

"So to the do's and do not's" The Doctor continues. "Well the obvious is to eat healthy. Eat Fruits, Vegetables, wholegrain foods, such as bread and potatoes are always good too. You need to take in a lot of Vitamin B as well as protein rich food, such as lean meat and oily fish. And Dairy foods which contain a lot of calcium."

Seems like I have to talk to Ella to alter my meal plan. Bobby squeezes my hand again, which tells me he is already on it. When this is all over I need to find him something to say thank you.

"You can exercise, but try not to overdo it. Arobic exercises such as swimming or walking are always good. I can also recommend yoga, but you will need to find someone who is qualified to teach pregnant woman." Doctor Witter continues.

My head is starting to swim with all the information.

"Do you have any other questions Stephanie?" The older woman looks at me.

"No, not at the moment." I shake my head.

"Okay, then we will see you in two weeks" Susan flashes me a smile, stands up and shakes Bobby's and my hand, before leaving the room.

As we are back in the car, Bobby turns to me. "I have spoken to Ella and she is already researching good recipes to include all those things that Doctor Witter just said. So you don't need to worry about that" Bobby turns back, starts the car and points it into the direction of home.

"Let me guess, Ella can't wait to try out or those new found ideas huh?" I laugh out loud. Bless Ella, I wish she would just adopt me. She is very sneaky. By chance I found out that she has been feeding me twick's and berry's since I moved into the apartment, and it always tastes good.

Bobby laughs too. "Yes she is. I am afraid that the guys are going to be her Guinea pigs."

Yeah I am afraid of that too.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

While Steph is still laughing her ass off; I review mentally the list of people I know who do yoga. I don't know anyone. Maybe one of the guys knows someone. I make a mental note to ask around.

Next week I start my rotation at the hospital. I will need to check with the doctors there to see what meds I need to order, whichequipment I need, and I need to talk to a pediatrician to see what I will need when the Baby is born.

Maybe it's time to expand my medical suite as well. There is another big room on the floor that is just used for storage.

This moment I am glad we decided to buy the building we are in. Initially I thought it was too big, but Ranger, Tank and Lester said it is always better to have more space than needed. And I hate to admit it, but they were right.

We arrive at Haywood and I park the SUV. "If you have any questions, Steph you can come to me at any time okay?" I tell her as we enter the lift.

Steph surprises me by giving me a hug. This is still not natural for me and catches me off guard constantly. She has truly weaseled herself into our life's.

"Thank you Bobby. And yes I will" She smiles and let's go off me as the lift door opens and we exit on level five. She gives me a finger wave before going to her cubical.

I move towards Tank's office. He is properly going to kill me for asking to spend money on another expansion.

With a smirk I enter Tank's office and sit down. It's for Bomber and the baby, so I will risk my life.


	6. Yoga?

**Tank's POV**

**'In my office NOW!'**  I text Lester. I could decide this by myself, but we always have decided major investments or changes together.

I don't get nervous, period. But Ranger seeing what modifications we made to his apartment and now possibly the medical suite, he might have a fit.

I better tell Bobby to stock up on medication to knock Ranger out.

But then again, I hope that he will be too happy about the news about the baby, to care what we done.

"You know he is going to have a fit right?" I state and look at Bobby, just as Lester throws my door open and storms in.

"What's up?" He asks, closes the door and sits next to Bobby in the other chair in front of my desk.

I nod in Bobby's direction and Lester turns to face him.

"I want to expand the medical suite." Bobby says and Lester's eyebrows shoot up.

"He is going to have a fit" Lester says, rolling around the floor, laughing.

I shoot Bobby a look that says ' _I told you so'_.

"I need it!" Bobby proclaims. "It's getting a little tight in the medical suite and I still have to order stuff for babies and children. I don't want to not be prepared for whatever this pregnancy now and the child in later throw at us." He points out.

The man is right. It's Steph's child we are talking about. All variables need to be carefully examined and planned out.

I nod at Bobby. Lester sobers, picks himself up from the floor and plants his ass back on the chair.

"So you want the wall knocked out?" Lester asks his best friend.

Bobby shakes his head. "A new hole for it needs to be made so we are able to enter the room from the suite. The door to the hallway needs to be closed off."

"Well let's talk to Michael's first when he comes in next week with the workers. See what it will cost" I tell them, still unsure. I grew up with little money, so now I turn over every penny twice.

Bobby picks up on that and informs me "It needs to be done, Tank. It's not just about the baby. We are growing in staff and I have to keep more medication and equipment on side. So if we don't want to remodel it completely right away, we at least need to make it fit for me to use it as a medical storage room."

"Then we might as well do it all. It's stupid to start twice." Lester points out.

I nod again. It is the most logical thing to do. "Okay."

This earns me a big grin from Bobby; who then turns to Lester. "You know someone who does yoga?"

I bark out a laugh as Lester's face turns from smiling to a confused frown.

"Yoga? Dude, who do think I am?" Lester asks baffled.

"I didn't say that you do yoga. You in tight clothes is something I'd rather not think off. BUT Bomber can do certain exercises, and that is one thing she can do.

You date enough women. Surely you came across someone who does yoga or even teaches it!" How he says it with a straight face is very questionable to me. Tears of laughter are forming in my eyes.

"We usually don't get as far as, what her job is or what hobbies she has, if you get my draft!" Lester says, his blank face back in place.

Sometime I think there must be someone out there who will knock Lester on his ass and will get him to settle down. But with comments like I reverse that thought. He once said that there are too many women in the world to be just satisfied with one.

"Santos, we get it. You are quick to go down to business." I tell him and then look at Bobby "Ask the other men, some of them have girlfriends and wives. Ladies are crazy these days about Yoga. Apparently it can improve your sex life" At that Lester's head perks up. I swear he has only one thing on his mind.

"If there is no one, I will get certified" Lester suddenly proclaims in all seriousness and Bobby and I break out in laughter again.

It takes us several minutes to calm down and we realize he is serious.

"Shit, you are serious" Bobby shakes his head.

"Of course I am, Great way to pick up ladies. I will do the research and let you know" Lester says, gets up and leaves the room.

"Unbelievable" Bobby mutters before following is Ranger Buddy.

All I can do is shake my head. If Lester is not fucking with people's minds he is chasing women. He will never grow up.

I sigh and look once again at the paperwork on my desk. It isn't getting any smaller. Time to talk to the little girl.

Just as I leave my office Steph steps out of the break room, with three apples and a big bottle of orange juice.

I laugh mentally and make my way over to her. "Hey little girl, Do you have a minute?"

Steph smiles brightly at me and nods. She puts two apples and the orange juice on her desk, starts chewing on the other apple and follows me to my office.

I shut the door behind us. I see her getting nervous.

"Don't bad." I flash her small smile and sit next to her in front of my desk.

"You have a business degree right?" I ask her.

"Yes I do." She replies.

"You see that paper pile over there?" I point at it and she nods and I continue. "Every time Ranger goes into the wind I am left with THAT. And I need help. Would you please help me?" The last bit comes out as a beg, that is how desperate I am.

**Steph's POV**

I don't get called into Tank's office a lot and I certainly did not expect him to, ( _dare I say beg?_ ) Me to take paperwork of his hands.

I chuckle and look at the huge man next to me. I really want to let him squirm a little longer, because you don't see Rangemen beg. Usually they order you to do something and you have to follow orders, no questions asked.

I need to mark this day on my calender.

"I will help you, big guy" I tell him. Next thing I know I am being pulled out my seat by Tank and into a bone crushing.

"Uh…big guy…I need…need…to breath" I tell him, and he lets me down. "Let me guess you want me to start today?" I add as I catch my breath.

"Well if it wouldn't be too much to ask?" Tank says sheepishly and then ads "You can work from Ranger's office. I will have everything in there within minutes. And I will get Hector to show you how the rest of the system works." He is obviously anxiousto get the paperwork as far away from his desk as possible and I am having a hard time keeping a grin away from spreading across my face.

"Can't I just do it from my cubical?" I ask him. I don't want to step into Ranger's office. That is his space and I don't want todisturb it.

Tank looks at me confused "Why?"

"Ranger's office is like holy ground. The men seem to straighten up every time they walk in to that office and I don't want to mess up anything in there. Plus when he gets back, he will need it." That earns me a laugh from Tank.

"Ok, how about you start tomorrow and I will think of something?" Tank answers me and I flash him my biggest smile.

"Okay Tank. Tomorrow" I nod and go back out of his office. I am glad to have something else to do besides searches. I tried monitor duty again on the weekend, and I found I still don't like it. It makes my ass go numb.

This will be perfect to keep me occupied. And if the pile on Tank's desk is any indication I will be at it for a while.

**Lester's POV**

I am researching. I just realized how many hours I have to put in to become just a simple yoga teacher. Even if I would choose to do a full time course, it will take me 167 days to get certified.  _Shit!_

I shouldn't have run my big mouth. The guys will never let that go.

**'Impossible'**  I text Bobby.

**'Could have told you that!"**   _Asshole._

But I will accompany Steph to those classes. Which man would be able to resist a bunch of women in skin-tight outfits?

* * *

**Steph's POV**

The next morning I go to Tank's office, excited to get started with my new task.

"I found space for you to work in, little girl" I look at him confused as he guides me across the room, towards one of the storage rooms that is located between Lester's and Ranger's office.

As we come closer, I can see a name tag on the door which reads  _'Stephanie Plum, Head of administration'._

Tank opens the door and I gasp. Where there used to be boxes stacked everywhere there is now a big table in the middle of the room, with a computer with two monitors (!), a telephone and a big office chair behind the desk and two chairs in front.

Under the window are cupboards located with a few folders already on them, as well as an in and an out box.

There is a small sofa with a small coffee table in the right hand corner next to the door and some shelves on the left side.

And did I mention that the view is spectacular? I am blown away.

"Hey big guy?" He looks at me one eyebrow raised. "What did you do with all the stuff that was in here? Aren't we slowly running out of storage space?"

I hear multiple chuckles behind me and as I turn around I can see that everybody has gathered around the door.

I tear up and try to hold them at bay, but I am unsuccessful.

"Do you not like it?" Hal asks in a worried voice as he sees my tears and Lester steps forward and pulls me into a hug.

"No, I love it" I murmur into Lester's shoulder. I lift my head and look at everybody. Somehow I know that this wasn't a one man effort. "Thank you, it's perfect."

"But why are you crying then, beautiful?" Lester asks me.

"Damn hormones. I even cried as Rex moved his nose as a thank you when I gave him a grape." I say embarrassed. Which earns me a few more chuckles, and I cannot help but join in.

"And to answer your question, little girl. No we are not running out of storage space. There is still enough room next to the firing range and the cells." Tank says and pulls me out of Lester's arms into another hug.

The guys really over did themselves.

After the guys leave I get started with work. Hector comes in and shows me how the rest of the system works. And before I know it is lunch time and I haven't even made a dent into the pile of papers.

 


	7. packing up

**Steph's POV**

It's Saturday afternoon, I am sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating Cheerios dipped in fluff. It's deliciously sweet.

My eating habits have slowly gotten weird. I can't eat anything in between healthy and bad food. It has to be either completelyhealthy or completely bad.

Otherwise I see the food again, within half an hour. It's seems like the baby is still trying to decide if it's going to come after me or Ranger.

I am waiting on Ella. She and I are going to pack up the apartment today. I am glad Ranger hasn't got too much stuff and I threw out quiet a bit as I gave up my apartment.

Tank, Lester, Hector and Bobby are going to move the furniture out on Sunday afternoon, to one of the storage rooms in the basement.

There is a knock on the door and I move to open the door, with the Cheerios and fluff. It's Hector and Ella who are both carrying boxes.

"Qué estás comiendo, Angelita?" ( **What are you eating, Angelita?)** Hector asks with a raised eyebrow. He has been teaching me Spanish. I now can understand most of what the guys are saying, if they talk slowly. I thought it was past time to learn Rangers mother tongue.

Hector does speak English fluently, but just a few people know about it. He said that people tend to talk more freely around him, when they think he cannot understand them.  _Sneaky bastard!_

"Cheerios and Fluff" I reply with a huge grin and stuff some more in my mouth. Hector just shakes his head and goes back outside where I can see more boxes are sitting next to the elevator.

"Your eating habits get stranger by the day." Ella laughs and moves towards the bedroom. "I think we should start in here. We will divide what will go into storage and what you will need on four."

I follow Ella to the bedroom and we get started. All of Ranger's clothes will go in storage on a rolling closet, except his t-shirts. I keep wearing them in bed.

He argued once that if I keep stealing them, that soon he won't have anything to wear. So he got Ella to order some oversized shirts for me.

I didn't wear them. As he asked why I kept on stealing his shirts even though I had my own oversized shirts, I told him that the new ones didn't smell like him. After that he never mentioned it again and wore the new shirts.

I am surprised that it doesn't take long for us to pack up the bed and bathroom. Ella seems to have done this before.

While we are packing, Hector installs a new security lock at the office door, since that is the only room which will not be modified.

Tank got a list of all the men, who will be on the premises for the construction and got me to do background check on them. They all came up clean, but the guys don't want to risk anything.

If someone tries to enter the office without swiping the right key fob and entering a password into the keypad, the alarm will go off and a bunch of merry men will appear, guns drawn.

As Ella and I are finished, we move to the kitchen and then to the living room area.

By the time we are done and all the boxes are stacked next to the front door, its dinner time and my stomach growls. The baby demands to be fed.

Ella leaves and comes back 15 minutes later with a huge tray of food for the three of us. Tonight's dinner: Salmon wrapped in bacon and herbal butter, mash potatoes and green beans. I get the biggest serving and I smile at Ella gratefully. I have been eating like a trash can with no bottom.

"Está seguro de que es suficiente para usted?" **(Sure that is enough for you?)**  Hector asks with a wink.

"No, lo creo. Puedo tener el suyo?" **(No, I think. Can I have yours?)**  I ask smiling brightly at him and trying to steal his piece of fish.

Hector laughs too and moves his plate out of my reach and growls "No te atreves!" ( **Don't you dare!)**

As Ella and Hector leave, it is past 8 pm and I am exhausted. I curl up on the couch and put in Ghostbuster's.

I have thought about starting some type of pregnancy diary. I just kept on thinking how Ranger wasn't there through everything with Julie, and I don't know when he will come back this time. And no matter if he comes back in a month or when the baby is born, I want him to sort of have the experience.

I just don't know what to do yet. I will have to do some research, as well as talk to Ella and my Mom. Maybe they have some ideas.

With those thoughts I fall asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night I get up and move to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning the guys come up and move all the furniture and boxes into the basement and some into the apartment on four. Now that there is no furniture around, the apartment looks huge.

The guys are finished at lunch time. As a thank you Ella and Louis turn on the BBQ on the roof and cook up a feast. Tables andchairs have been set up and it is the most fun I have since Ranger left. Someone brought an iPod station and music floats across the roof.

The guys that are on duty leave right after Lunch, but everybody else stays. It's mid of September and it is still warm outside. What was just supposed to be a Lunch turns into a party and Beers keep on flowing. Shame that I cannot drink any alcohol, but thinking of what grows inside me, I don't mind that much.

Zip brought up a dart board and Lester brought a pack of poker cards.

"Come on Beautiful, you raising or folding?" Lester looks at me expectantly.

We are the only two left in the game and a bunch of men have gathered around us to watch. "Are you afraid of losing your money?" I ask, smirking at him.

"You should be afraid of losing your money" Lester replies, with a smirk of his own.

In the pot are $3000. We have played for three hours now. First one to go was Ram, next was Cal followed by Manny, Bobby, Hal and Hector.

What I didn't tell the guys is that my dad taught me poker from an early age. I always went with him to his poker games. So Ihave had a bit of practice.

"Raise" I say and throw another $100 on the table.

**Lester's POV**

I never thought beautiful is going to make it this far in the poker game. I think she may have forgotten to mention that she is pretty good at it. I will need to ask her about it, when this game is finished. I am planning on taking her money.

After Ranger, I am the best poker player in the company. I will never live THIS down, if I lose to her.

This afternoon has been great. Beer kept flowing, everybody is in a good mood and the guys shoot shit at each other.

I look at my cards. I am holding a king and a queen. On the table are lying a Jack, a King, a seven and a two. Not the best hand,but I am hoping for another King.

I call and look expectantly at Steph. Her face gives nothing away. We all can usually read her pretty well, because her face always shows her emotions, but it seems like she developed a blank face since the game started.  _Damn!_

Junior, who serves as the dealer, puts down the last card, a queen. If I am lucky I can win with a pair. Steph raises another $100 and I call again.

I show my cards and beautiful smirks at me. At that moment I know that she has the better hand.

**Manny's POV**

Damn, Wifey has him by the balls. I am looking over her shoulder at her cards and looking at the cards that Lester just disclosed.

Yupp, she has a flush. I cannot wait to give Lester shit for that later on.

I am not a bad poker player, but there was no catching up with these two. I am happy that I got out when I did, didn't want to lose all my money.

**Steph's POV**

I look up at Lester and smirk. His face falls and I can see he knows that I have something better. I want to do a happy dance, but I keep my ass firmly planted on my chair.

I show my hand and I hear a couple of men, who are standing behind me, take in a sharp breath. Lying in front of me are a ten and an eight, together with the jack, the two and the queen, I have a flush and win the pod.

"Damn Bomber, you took Lester's money" Bobby says and high fives me.

Lester comes around the table and draws me into a hug. "Congrats, you have held out on us, beautiful. Who knew you could play poker?"

"I knew!" Hal pipes in. "Last time we went to her parents house for dinner I heard her and Frank Plum talking about that she tookall of his money at the last poker night."

Lester turns around with me in his arms and shoots Hal a dirty look. "And you just neglected to mention that?" I giggle into Lester's shoulder. "Way to leave a brother hanging!" Lester ads in a defeated voice.

The party goes on until 9 pm. We send Ella and Louis to bed and we clean it all up together.

"Hey Tank?" I say as I walk up to him. "We should do this more often, this was fun!"

"Yeah it was little girl. We will see what we can do." He tells me before helping Bobby to move the BBQ back under the small cover next to the roof door.

As we are finished I give every single merry man a hug and go down to four. My temporary apartment is opposite of Bobby's. I am exhausted; it has been a long, but great day. Time to get some sleep.  _I hope you are safe Batman_ , I think before my eyes are closing.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey hello…this time I leave a little something on the bottom :)**

**First of all the translations: I do not Speak Spanish (I know I don't seem to do a lot of things regarding this story). I got this translated via Babylon online translator. If any of this is wrong. My bad, mistakes are on me.**


	8. Girls afternoon and telling his parents

The last two weeks I spend a lot of time in my office trying to sort out all the paperwork. I have started to digitalise everything.

As I saw that Tank was still doing the Payroll, Overtime and Roster manually, I talked him into digitalising everything. We now have an easy computer program that does all of that for us and just a few mouse clicks are required.

Ryan, from accounting, sent me a huge bouquet of flowers. As I called him and asked him why, he said that I just made his life a lot easier. He also told me he tried to get Leadership to buy a program like that for ages, but they always dismissed it, because they thought it would make their lives a lot harder.

The one thing leadership hates more than paperwork, is learning how to use a new computer program. As far as they are concerned that is Hector's expertise and he can deal with that. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Tank fed me that line.

Yesterday I went for my first ultrasound and once again Bobby went with me. I feel bad that he always has to accompany me. I tried to tell him that he didn't need to come with me to this appointment, but he insisted on it and he used the word 'please'. They all know how I cannot resist that word.

Seeing that tiny, little dot on the screen, was amazing and terrifying at the same time. This is Rangers and my child. Something that WE made. I swore that moment that I will do anything I can, to protect our child and hope that Ranger will be as happy about this as I am.

The doctor printed out an Ultrasound picture and I am going to put that in my scrapbook that I am making for Ranger.

I told Ella that I wanted to make something for Ranger. Ella thought it is a great Idea. We googled a few things and finally decided on a scrapbook and a video diary. We are also going to take a picture of me every two weeks, to show how my bump is growing.

Right now I am on the way to ML's house with a box of doughnuts. I told Connie, Lula and ML that I needed to tell them something, but I didn't want to do it anywhere in public and not in the bonds office either. So they decided to take a Lunch break and meet me at ML's house.

Since working at Rangemen, my parking karma still hadn't improved and that's why I had to park a block away from my best friend's house. I wave at Cal; he is my silent bodyguard for the day, as I pass him. He of course found a spot right out the front of ML's place.

As I got there I knock on the door and let myself in. The girls are already half way through a bucket of chicken.

"You started without me?" I accused them and sat down on the couch next to Lula, who's hair is once again dyed bright red, to match her fingernails.

"I was hungry, girl and you were taking too long" Lula answered me with a mouth full of chicken.

"What took you so long, Steph?" Connie asked questionly and reached for another chicken wing.

"The line at Tasty Pastry was long; they were standing outside the door." I shrugged and reached for a chicken wing.

Just then ML came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with sodas. "Hey Steph, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago" I take the tray of her hands and place it on the table.

For a while we concentrate on our Lunch silently until the bucket is empty.

"So what's up white girl? What is so urgent and secretive, that we had to meet here?" Lula reached into the box of doughnuts and takes a Boston crème out.

"This has to stay between us. I don't want the rest of the Burg to know yet okay?" ALL of them nod and I can see the curiosity in their eyes.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" I whip my head around to look at my best friend.

"How...How did you know?" I ask ML.

Lula's hand with the doughnut, freezes mid air and her mouth hangs open. Connie, who sits opposite of us, grins at me. "A Cuban baby huh?"

Lula squeals "Holy hot flash! You are having a Bat baby?" I nod again and both hug me at the same time.

Afterwards ML comes over and hugs me too. "Congratulations Steph!"

"How far along are you? When did you find out? Does he know yet?" Lula bursts out.

"I am eight weeks along, so still early. I found out three weeks ago. And no, Ranger doesn't know. He is still in the wind. Andplease keep this between us. The only ones that know are you guys now, my parents and the merry men. I want Ranger to hear it from me and not from anyone else" I look at them pleadingly.

"It will be hard, but I will keep it a secret. Otherwise I will pay for doughnuts and chicken for the next nine month" Lula's face is that serious that it makes me laugh.

"We are here to help Steph, whatever you need!" Connie says and ML nods in agreement.

I laugh again. "Well since I live with 50 very overprotective men, I could use a time out once in a while" That causes the girls to laugh.

"It cannot be that bad, to be surrounded by those hunks of men, doing anything and everything for you!" Lula tells me.

"They are already freaking out. I can't carry a light box across the office without one of them coming and taking it from me, WITHOUT asking. It drives me nuts.

I tell them every time  _'It's fine I don't need any help.'_  They just give me the blank stare that tells me  _'I am going to take the box of you, no matter what you say'_ "I roll my eyes. The girls have tears running down their faces.

"Just imagine when Ranger comes back. Oh...my poor child. Growing up in that building." I shake my head. Truth is I don't mind it that much. I can rely on them to keep us safe, no matter what, and that makes this whole thing a lot easier, while Ranger is in the wind.

"Just imagine it's going to be a girl. If she wants to date, the poor guy needs to go through 50 men, before he even is allowed to see her." Connie chokes out and I just shake my head.

"This calls for a toast" ML says and leaves towards the kitchen.

I look at Lula who is grinning at me. "We gotta organise a Baby shower, for you."

"Just wait until the second trimester okay? Anything can happen at this stage. Don't want to jinx it" Lula sobers and nods.

ML comes back with filled champagne glasses. She hands me a glass with orange juice and hands the other glasses to Lula and Connie, and keeps the last one for herself. "To Steph and Ranger!"

We toast and in that moment Connie's phone rings.

"Hello?...Yeah...Yeah okay, will be right there!" She looks at us apologetic, as she hangs up the phone, drowns her drink and stands up. "I have to go and Bail out Mooner again."

"I will get a lift back with you" Lula says and gets up as well. "But we gotta do this again 'kay?"

We hug again, which is weird because we all never had that kind of relationship. Seems like this baby is going to bring us even closer together.

I stay behind and help ML clean up. We end up sitting in the kitchen, where she starts marinating Steaks for their dinner tonight.

"How do you really feel about this pregnancy?" Trust my best friend to ask the right questions.

"I..." I start, but stop, trying to sort out my thoughts. "I feel excited and scared at the same time. I am wavering between happy and sad."

ML turns around and looks at me with a serious expression. "Do you really want to keep it?"

"Yes. Getting rid of the baby never crossed my mind." I tell her honestly.

"Why are you scared and sad then?" ML should be a psychiatrist; she is very good at analysing people's feelings.

"Uhmmm" I swallow hard. "I don't know how Ranger will react. Tank, Lester and Bobby all guaranteed me that he will be happy about this, but these thoughts won't leave my mind. We haven't even talked about starting a family together, let alone marriage.

You remember what a mission it was to convince him that he should give us a try. And now that I have him, I don't want to fuck it up and loose him. Maybe he doesn't want another child. What then? He will throw me out and I will be alone.

I don't know how to take properly care of a hamster, let alone a child. Oh what am I going to do ML?" I am hyperventilating now.

With a few hurried strides ML come to a stand next to me and pushes my head between my legs. "Breathe Steph...Breathe" She pulls a chair close and sits next to me, rubbing up and down my back.

As I finally calmed down, I look up at her. "Thanks"

"Steph..." ML looks at me seriously "I have seen the way Ranger looks at you. And I believe that there is NO way in hell that he will kick you out. I know you...you are over thinking it, that he will do what is right and that you are forcing him into this. But I am telling you, that man cannot be forced to do anything.

Whenever he comes back, he will be happy. And if...and that is a big if, he is really going to kick you out, you are always welcome here and we will take it from there.

I know you are going to be a great mother. And believe me when I tell you that I am still learning the ropes of parenting, and my kids are already in school.

There is unfortunately no guidebook that tells you what to do in any given situation. You will need to improvise a lot. Don't freak out. You won't be alone. I will always be there."

I smile and hug her. "You always know what to say. Thank you"

"You are welcome" ML says as she pulls back. "So now tell me, have you thought about names? What did his parents say?"

Oh crap...his family. I totally forgot. I had so much on my mind that I completely forgot to all them as well. I need to do that when I leave, maybe even drive to Newark to see his parents.

"By the look on your face I gather, that you haven't told his parents yet, have you?" ML asks.

"No...I completely forgot. I was so busy with wrapping my head around the baby, work and the construction, I totally forgot. Shit...!" I shake my head.  _How could I forget?_

"Don't worry. They will understand." She gives me an encouraging smile and goes back to marinating the steaks.

"Thanks ML, for everything. I will call you" I tell her, grab my things and leave her house.

I fish out my phone out of my bag and dial Ranger's mother.

Mrs. Evita Manoso is a sweet, sixty-nine year old woman, who is married to Ricardo Manoso. Those two are so completelydifferent to my parents. After so many years of marriage, their love for each other is still visible for an outsider like me.

And when their whole family comes together, it's pure chaos. Everybody is talking over each other, insults are thrown around, but you can feel the love they all have for each other.

The first time I met them, Evita immediately drew me into her arms and chided her son for not bringing me earlier to meet them.

"Hello?" His Mom answered on the second ring. "Hey, it's Steph. How are you?"

"Stephanie...I am very well...well as well as can be expected at my age." She tells me and I laugh. That is her go to responds.

"Ahh...You are still young. Listen, I need to talk to you and Ricardo. Do you mind if I come over now?" I ask her and cross my fingers. I am not nervous. Just like my mother she has been asking Ranger when she will receive her next grandchild, which she can spoil.

"Of course, come over. I will have some chocolate cake when you get here" She tells me. Evita figured out my weakness for cake quiet quickly.

"You don't have to go through the trouble. I will be there in an hour." We say our goodbye's and hang up.

I stop at the black SUV and Cal rolls down the window. "Hey Cal, I have to go to Newark to see Ranger's parents. I am going toask Les to come with me okay? Then you can go back to Haywood."

"No worries Steph just hop in and call him. We will wait for him together." He smiles at me and his skull tattoo moves.

I call Lester, who agrees to come with me as I tell him his aunt has chocolate cake waiting.

Ten minutes later Les pulls up in his new Mercedes. I hop out of the SUV and wave to Cal as he drives off.

Just then I notice that Hal is with Les. "Hop in beautiful. Hal is going to drive your car back to Rangemen."

I round the car, hand Hal the keys and get into the Mercedes.

* * *

45 minutes and a few broken traffic laws later, we pull up at the Manoso house. Evita and Ricardo are all ready waiting out the front.

"Querida (dearest), it's been way too long since you have been here." She tells me and hugs me.

"Yes, it has. I am sorry." I sincerely regret that I don't visit them more often. I love spending time with Rangers family. Since they are nothing like mine.

"And I assume sobrino (nephew), that you are here only for the cake." Evita hugs Lester, who picks her up and swirls her around. Both of them laugh.

"Hello Stephanie" Ricardo says and laughs as he watches Lester swirl his wife around.

"Hi" When I look at Ranger's dad I can see, Ranger in 20 years. It's amazing how much they look alike.

As we are finally seated in the living room, eating chocolate cake, Evita looks worried at me.

"There is a reason why you are here isn't it?" She asks. I nod and place my plate on the living room table. "What has my idiot son done now? He is far away and stills screws up. Carlos always had an amazing talent for that."

Lester laughs. "Tell them beautiful, what he has done!"

"Well, it's not what he has done per se...Well here is the thing. I am pregnant. Just a few people know. I should have come to see you earlier, but I had so much on my mind that I forgot. I am sorry" I tell her and look up at Ranger's parents. Both of them spot big smiles on their faces.

"You heard that mi amor (my love)? Seems like your prayers were heard" Ricardo laughs. He pulls me out of my seat and he hugs me. "Congratulations, dear. It is about time. I was worried my son would wait till we are watching the carrots grow from beneath."

I laugh. His mother got over her shock and gets up and hugs me as well. "He doesn't know yet, right?"

I shake my head. "No...We don't have any contact with him. So if you could keep it quiet until I am able to tell him myself, it is much appreciated."

"Sin preocupaciones (no worries), we will keep quite. Now tell me what is it going to be? How far along are you?" Lester and Ricardo disappear out the glass door into the garden. Evita and I devour more chocolate cake and talk about the baby, the construction and my new job.

She insists that we stay for dinner and by the time we leave it's nine o'clock. I fall asleep, full and happy, on the way back toTrenton.

The pressure I felt the last four weeks since I found out that I am pregnant, has gotten smaller today. So many people are willing to help me and support me. After today I am far less scared and I cannot wait for Ranger to come home.

* * *

**Rangers POV (location: unknown)**

Nothing...STILL FUCKING NOTHING. Staking out is getting me nowhere.

I miss my Babe a lot and in frustrating moments like this, I contemplate to just grab my military issued M249 and just get my Intelthe easy way. But that most likely will get me shot and the chances of seeing my Babe again will be next to zero.

So I will need to do it the hard way. I can't get in touch with Rangemen, too risky. I just want to hear her voice. But the deal with my superiors is no contact to the States. I really didn't think it through, as I agreed to that.

A short mission they said, it would be easy they said...Yeah how often have they fed me that bullshit line and I cannot believe Istill fall for it.

After this is over, I will take my Babe on a long holiday. I am thinking Cuba. I haven't been there in a while and I want to show her the country my family is from.

And there is a lot I need to discuss with her. I want to buy a house, for us to live in. I mean I already own a house, but I don't like it very much. I will buy a house that we chose together and that Steph can decorate.

She told me she didn't want any kids and marriage isn't something she is necessarily interested in after that shithead Orr.

And I thought I didn't want any kids either, but lately I have been thinking about what it would be like to have little curly haired, blue eyed girls running around.

Maybe she changed her mind...


	9. Yoga Class

"Les, are you sure about this? I won't be mad if you don't want to come" I ask him again, but have a hard time keeping a straight face.

At the moment Lester Santos is standing in front of me in skin tight pants. I never thought he'd wear them. The day after we went to visit Ranger's parents, I went shopping with Lula. I saw those pants and bought them as a joke.

I gave them to Lester and said he is required to wear them for yoga. Never thought he'd take me seriously.

All the merry men are standing around us, laughing and taking pictures.

"No, beautiful. I promised I would go with you. So I AM going with you." Lester assures me and smiles, before turning around to the guys and shooting them a threatening glare. "Anyone that is still standing here in two seconds will get an hour mat time with me!"

The threat works and the guys scurry away, still laughing.

* * *

As we arrive at the Yoga studio, I look questionly at Lester once more. "I'd do anything for you, beautiful. And if this means going with you to pregnancy yoga in skin tight pants, so be it. BUT you are going to buy Lunch!"

I laugh and nod. We enter the studio and inside we find 10 pregnant women, in all stages of their pregnancy. We chose this onebecause a bodyguard or two wouldn't stand out, since this Studio is adjoined to a fitness studio and both are exclusive for women who are rich or have rich husbands.

"Damn..." I hear Lester mutter.

"You thought there would be hot and skinny women didn't you?" I laugh again and Lester just glares at me.  _I knew it!_

"All pregnant and even the yoga instructor is over 50." He mutters again and we move forward to find a space to put down our mats.

"I thought the fact that it is pregnancy yoga should have given that away!" I can't help it and laugh out loud.

* * *

**Lester's POV**

I cannot believe it. I should have researched better. I mean there are some hot women in here, but all of them spot a huge rock on their ring finger. And the only one who doesn't is well over fifty.

This yoga studio is outside of Trenton, so Beautiful wouldn't run into anyone by accident. We did a comprehensive backgroundcheck on the place as well as all the instructors. Since this place is for the rich people, they are used to background searches and bodyguards.

As we move through the room, the women check me out. I have slept with many women, but married or taken women are out of the question. That always has been my rule. Can't have an angry boyfriend or husband looking me up, plus hiding relationships isn't easy. Also I have been cheated on before and it isn't a nice feeling.

"Good afternoon Ladies and gentleman" The yoga instructor begins and winks at me. I give her my most charming smile in return. "Wel...Welcome" She stutters. I even have that effect on older women...mhh.

"...to pregnancy yoga. My name is Sara and I will be your teacher. Now I see that some of you are a little further along, but that doesn't matter. We will accommodate all of you.

Pregnancy Yoga is there to help you stay in shape during your pregnancy, limber up your joints and muscles, as well as the breathing technique we will use, will help you during labour.

It is important that you stay hydrated before, during and after the session. I know that we don't have anyone in the third trimester, but for those of you in the second trimester, please don't overdo it.

Sink into the positions slowly to avoid injury and please don't forget that the pregnancy impacts your sense of balance.

Okay are there any questions? No?... Okay then let's get started" Sara says and claps her hands together.

We start with stretching and warming up. Afterwards she shows us, how to breathe properly. I am trying to commit everything to memory, so if Steph wants to do the exercises at home I will be able to watch her.

I look at Steph and she smiles at me. I hope she will enjoy this, maybe make even a few new friends.

"Okay now stand up. Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart and hold your hands out in front of you, with your palms together, at chest height. Shoulders down! Now breathe in and breathe out, slowly" Sara stands at the front of the group and demonstrates it, before going through the rows and correcting some women.

"Now lift your chin and stretch your arms to a t-position. Slowly breathe in and out deeply again." She instructs us further. "Okay, now exhale completely, tuck in your chin and tailbone, round your back and bend your waist and knees...Okay, repeat the last three positions three times and then drink a little afterwards."

This is actually not too bad. It is relaxing actually. If this goes on like this, I should think about making yoga a once a week work out.

After an hour I am dripping with sweat. This is hard, but fun. We are doing cat and dog poses, bridge poses and so on. I always laughed at guys who mentioned doing yoga, but the last hour convinced me that I should take up Yoga.

* * *

Steph's POV

I was a little sceptic before hand, but this actually turned out great. Just as we are about to leave a blond, skinny woman walksup to us with her hand stretched out.

"Hi I am Caroline." She says with a big smile

"Hello, I am Steph and this is Lester" I tell her and we shake hands.

"It's so great that you brought your husband. Mine didn't want to come. He is allergic to exercise." She tells us and I laugh.

"Not her husband, just a friend" Lester tells her with a wink, which makes Caroline blush. He then points a finger at me and adds "this one used to be an exercise phobic as well."

"Nice to meet you Lester. Maybe I can convince my husband to come too, when I tell him that he won't be the only man in class. Well I just wanted to introduce myself. I have to go now but will I see you next week?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, definitely." I agree.

"Okay then I will see you next week" She tells us and walks off.

"So what about you? Will we see YOU next week?" I turn to face Lester.

"Yes, you will beautiful. This was fun. And hey, after the baby is born maybe we should sign up to normal yoga classes." He suggests and we move towards the car.

"I think that would be good." I tell him and get into the car.

We drive to a nearby Lunch bar and have Lunch.

"Hey beautiful, how many guys do you think we will get to come next week, if we tell them it was full of fit women in skin tight outfits?" I laugh.

"I am sure I will have an extra escort for every week. The guys are going to volunteer for Bombshell duty" I can see his mischievous face make an appearance. "I fear that look Les" I laugh even harder now, because I can see his brain working.

The guys rarely let anyone see their true emotion and I enjoy seeing it every time. I feel even a little honoured that they relax around me.

"No need to fear it. I am just thinking it through. It's payback for laughing at me AND taking pictures. And if it turns out they like I will think of something else." He grins at me.

* * *

As we get back to Rangemen, the men wait on level five for us. "So how was it?" Hal asks as we approach them, looking expectantly at Lester. As if they expected him to burst out and say he would never go with me again. They really don't know him.

"It was really good" I tell them and move further onto the floor.

Lester keeps a straight face. "So many hot women. Unbelievable. And all in skin tight clothes. Also the instructor, I tell you beautiful."

I can't keep it together and move towards the stairs to go down to four. I give the guys a finger wave and leave. If I'd stay I would ruin the payback for Lester.

As soon as I get into the apartment, I strip and take a hot shower. Rangers shower gel relaxes me immensely and my thoughts drift to the video camera in the lounge room.

Since Hector knows everything about electronics, I asked him to go video camera shopping with me. I have yet to use it. I don't know what to say. It will be my first video and I can't seem to find the right words.

Multiple times I sat in front of it, but no words came out. I will try again once I get out of the shower.

I sit in the shower for another ten minutes, before getting out and dried off. I put on one of Rangers jumpers and jeans and move to the living room.

I grab a bottle of water and a couple of tasty cakes Ella bought for me, from the kitchen and then I hook the camera up to the TV and face it towards the couch.

I eat a tasty cake and get comfortable on the couch.

"Hey Carlos..." And then I am at a loss for words again. So I decided to stop looking for the perfect words and just talk as if he would sit right in front of me (fully clothed of course, otherwise I wouldn't be able to concentrate).

I clear my throat and start again. "Hey..." I say and smile "So I hope you had a great trip and didn't get shot. I hate seeing new scars on your perfect skin.

Well as you can see, I am not on level seven, since there is construction happening at the moment. But I will tell you about it in a minute. But just in case you think I blew it up...Don't worry I didn't.

...Well about six weeks ago I got very sick. I puked a lot, be glad you weren't here for that, because it wasn't pretty.

So Ella had this idea that I may be pregnant and I thought I'd amuse her and take the test. Turns out Ella, was once again RIGHT. I am indeed pregnant. SURPRISE" I smile a shaky smile at the camera and draw a deep breath.

"So you are going to be a dad. I know we haven't talked about kids and marriage, but I decided to keep it. Because we made this little dot...OH WAIT I have an ultra sound picture. Just WAIT..." I run to the bedroom, quickly grab my wallet and return to my seat on the couch. I pull the picture out and hold it up.

"So I am back...And that there" I point at the little dot on the picture "Is our baby. It's pretty weird and terrifying. Because there isa little human growing within me and I can just hope to protect it as best as I can." I put the picture back into my wallet.

"Well so now you know. I hope you are not mad at me. I would have told you immediately, but we aren't allowed any contact, so I am doing it this way. I am also doing a scrapbook, this way you can see what has gone on while you were gone.

So yeah don't be mad. The men told me you would be happy, so I am hoping for that reaction from you. If not, well then I will move out and find my own place.

Well I am eight weeks along, hence the picture. Uhmm... So we decided to expand level seven. I hope you will like it. I promise you there will be no pink, well unless our baby will turn out to be a girl." I put a hand on my stomach, which I have been doing a lot lately.

"So there is that. And IF it is going to be a girl, you have to promise me, not to be too overprotective. The men have already started, I do not want to know how badly you all going to be when she starts dating.

I also told my parents, Lula, Connie, ML and your parents. We are keeping it a secret for now, from the burg. At some point I will not be able to hide it anymore, but for now it is better this way.

We found a great Yoga place and Lester went with me. He wore skin tight pants and expected the women to be all beautiful, skinny and unmarried. His face was priceless as we walked into the studio.

I don't have any other news to report. I will do this once a month. So I will see you then. I hope you stay safe and don't get shot. I love you" I wave and move to turn of the camera.

I don't want to watch it, because it will make me second guess myself. I switch over to the DVD player and put on psych. I just discovered that show on TV the other day and went out and bought every season available. It will keep me entertained for a while.


	10. Paint and Tiles

**Tank's POV**

I move into Lester's office and close the door. I cannot hold it any longer and start laughing until tears are streaming down my face.

Les looks at me worried, but doesn't say a thing.

I calm down I sit on the couch and he joins me with a couple of bottles of water.

Yesterday, as Les and Steph came back from yoga, Lester decided to tell the men that the women in that yoga class are all beautiful and skinny. I knew differently, because Bobby and I checked out that yoga studio, ourselves.

We didn't tell Lester the truth, because first of all, Steph asked us not too and secondly she would have gone alone and wereally weren't comfortable with that. Also there was no chance in hell that Bobby or I were going with her, so we decided to make Lester and his big mouth suffer a little.

"What's up Tank?" Ranger's cousin slides his blank face in place and is now starring at me.

"I have received no less than 40 requests from the men, to be assigned for Bombshell duty for the days she has yoga class." I shake my head and try not to laugh again. Lester is now spotting a huge grin. "I told them to figure it out amongst themselves, which was obviously the wrong thing to do. They are fighting over it like dogs over bone."

Now Lester is laughing hard. "Well that takes care of finding volunteers for those days." He chokes out and tries to get his laughing under control again.

"I think we should leave it up to her. Whoever she feels most comfortable with, she should take with her." I nod and make a mental note to ask her.

"Did you have a look at the construction on seven?" Lester takes another sip out of his water bottle, before he places it on the table.

I shake my head. "I haven't had a chance yet. Will go up at Lunch time, Michael's wants to do a walk through with me and Steph."

Lester nods in agreement "What about the medical suite?"

"Bobby say's it all looks good so far. They should be done next week, than they will paint and put everything back in its place." I answer him.

Instead of doing the original couple of days of volunteer shifts per week, Bobby decided to let Junior take his place for the time being and work four weeks fulltime at the hospital. It made the most sense. This way he can concentrate on one thing at the time. If something big comes up, we still can reach him.

"Thank god. The constant construction noise is doing my head in. We still gotta figure out when and where to host the baby shower!" I look at my brother confused. A Baby shower? What you all had to think about, thankfully we have Les to remember allthat stuff. He is always happy to throw a party.

"You didn't even think of that did you?" I shake my head and he sighs. Steph and her influence on us. "There has to be a baby shower, with games and cake and all that stuff! At least that's what it said on google." AHHH now I know how he knows thatstuff.

"I think Steph told Lula and the girls. Maybe ask them to help organise. You should properly ask Ranger's mom, Steph's mom and Ella. They will know what is needed. Just wait until I spoke to Michael's about when the construction will be finished, before you start planning." I tell him, get up and move out of his office.

As I get back to my office, I smile. My work life has become considerably easier since Steph is doing all the paper work. I am actually home before six on some days and I get to spend a lot more time with my cats.

I would never admit that out loud, but I miss Lula. Since we broke up, it has gotten a lot quieter in my life and now that I have this extra time on hand I spend most of it by myself in my house. Maybe I should call her?

* * *

**Lester's POV**

The big guy leaves and I grin. If he'd only knew that I all ready started to plan. I have a list of possible games and guests. I already spoke to Ella and she will take care of all the food, all she needs is a date.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I sit down in the break room and grin at my sandwiches. I had to go into Ella's kitchen to make this. I take the first bite and moan. God this is good. Why did I never think of eating this before?

Hal and Ram sit down at the table opposite of me. "Wifey, what is on those sandwiches?"

"Peanut butter with banana, salad and cream" I tell them and take a sip of my orange juice, before concentrating back on my lunch.

Hal starts coughing and Ram pounds on his back. He calms down, but tears are running down his face.

"Wifey..." With a disgusted look on his face, he coughs again and at then takes a sip of his water.

"I think what Hal is trying to say is..." Ram starts and points at my lunch "That is disgusting!"

"NO...THIS" I also point at it "Is delicious. Want to try?" I hold up my sandwich, but both men just shake their head.

"Seriously? So you are happy eating bugs and insects, but a Peanut butter with banana, salad and cream sandwich disgusts you?" I start laughing, as they make a face again.

"Compare to THAT, I happily eat bugs and insects for a month" Hal answers and starts eating again.

"I will try it, beautiful" Lester comes up behind me, takes the sandwich out of my hands and takes a bite.

He chews and chews, but his face gives nothing away. He swallows and says "Mhhh that really isn't too bad. You really should try this."

Just then Hector looks at Les with my Sandwich in hand and asks "Lo que es hoy?" (What is it today?)

"Mantequilla de maní, Con banana, Ensalada y crema sandwich" I answer him and grab it back from Lester, before he decides to eat it completely.

"Permítanme tartar" (Let me try) Hector takes the sandwich out of my hands, as I just want to take a bite. He takes one bite, chews a couple of times, runs to the bin and spits it out again. "Angelita, Eso es algo indignant!" (Angelita, that is disgusting)

I shrug and pick up my other sandwich. I am starving and I will defend it with my life, no one is going to take this from me.

Lester starts laughing at Hectors face. In that moment I know that Lester just faked liking it. He always plays with other people's minds. He knows that if he just pretends to like it, the men would follow him blindly and try it as well.

"Bastardo" Hector growls, but I can see a little smirk on his lips. For once Lester got one up on Hector.

Lester get his laughing under control and goes to the bar, to pick up his own lunch.

"I should take a picture of this and send it to Bobby. He will get a heart attack. This is unhealthy!" He says as he comes back to sit next to me and does as he said. Hector also joins us at the table; look at my sandwich, as if it would attack him any minute.

"Calmar, Hector. No hay necesidad de matar al pobre sandwich! El sándwich es un espectador inocente" (Calm down Hector, No need to shoot the sandwich. The sandwich is an innocent bystander) I tell him with a grin and move my plate protectively out of his reach.

That gets a laugh out of Hector, which makes the other guys move a few inches backwards. In their mind a laughing Hector, is a dangerous Hector.

Lester's phone beeps and he starts laughing. 'THAT IS NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY' it says on the screen. I shake my head. They really don't know what is good for them.

"Did you tell him it has salad in it? That is healthy!" I proclaim and keep eating, unmoved by the guys laughing around me.

* * *

After I finished, I join Tank up on seven. Peter Michael's called shortly before lunch, letting us know that he would be a little late. And since my stomach growled, Tank had told me to feed the beast first.

Peter comes rushing into the apartment and smiles brightly at me. Like all the guys who were in the army, Peter is well built, roughly 5'7, black hair and blue eyes. In other words he is hot.

Looking at him makes me think of a naked Ranger. Seems like I have to take another shower, or finally go out and buy another vibrator.

Ranger's shower massager has gotten a big work out lately. I have been unbelievable horny and I am sure those romance novels, that I am reading, are not helping either.

"So walk us through it all" Tanks says and we move from the hallway further into the apartment.

Nothing looks the way it used to. Everywhere is dust and construction rubbish. Where there used to be the kitchen, there was now a big open space. They had knocked down the wall.

We agreed as we spoke about what to change, that the kitchen would be moved further back to the left and from there the guest room can be entered from there. The room will have an en-suite bathroom.

The kitchen will go over into a big living and dining area. What used to be our Bedroom is now going to be the baby's room.

Our former bathroom is being ribbed out and moved further back. Next to the new bathroom would be a walk-in closet,accessible through our new bedroom as well as the bathroom.

All in all, the apartment would be double the seize, when they are done. But by the look of things, that wouldn't be anytime soon.

"So when can we expect it to be finished?" I ask Peter.

"Well, we hit a couple of setbacks. Moving the kitchen and bathroom as well as doing the guest bathroom, turns out to be more work than anticipated. The pipes needed adjusting, which turned out to be more difficult, because it seems like the construction company who built this building, took a few short cuts in material.

We have to swap all of them out. Same goes for the electricity! I consulted with Luis and even the building plans he has, are incomplete" He answers me and shakes his head.

"So how are we looking at?" Tank asks. Peters face looks like as if he is almost afraid to tell him.

"Could be another month or two." He tells us. "But I need you to go over tiles and flooring, as well as the paint for the walls."

I got the men on standby, so when we are done with the construction I will get them in as soon as possible" Michael's tells him. "Okay we are done here. Stephanie, please think of what you would like and let me know. Tanks has all my contacts, the sooner the better!"

He hands me a thick folder, I nod and he leaves to talk to one of the construction workers.

"Well little girl, I really thought this would be over quickly. Seems like you have to stay on four a little longer" Tanks pushes me gently back in to the elevator.

"Don't worry big guy. So you say pink is definitely out of the question?" I look at him with my blank face, but crack as he makes a disgusted face. "Don't worry I am only joking."

We get off on five, but instead of going to my office, I turn and go to find Ella in the kitchen. She is just flipping through her cookbook as I come in.

"Hey darling, hungry for another one of your special sandwiches?" Ella laughs at me.

"No, thank you. I am full now. But thank you for the offer." I tell her and come to sit next to her on the kitchen bench. "I am actually here to ask you, if you could help me pick out colours for the apartment?" I put the folder down next to me.

Ella smiles and closes her cook book. "Of course darling. But let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

I nod, pick up the folder and jump of the bench. We end up in my apartment on four, sitting on the ground with different pages of the folder spread out in front of us.

"I know that Ranger wouldn't like any bright colours, but I do not want to have it all in all black and white again." I tell her and she nods in agreement.

"Well we can choose simply colours. What about the furniture? The colours need to fit with the stuff you already have." Ella points out and picks up another colour chart. "Or do you want to buy new furniture?"

I hadn't even thought about that. I don't want to go ahead and buy everything new, at least not without Ranger. He should have a say in this.

I look at Ella "Well I haven't thought about that. I want us to decide together. How about this: Most of the furniture from the bathroom and living room stays. As well as the bed and the side tables. We keep the rest in storage until Ranger comes home. After all, that's all his stuff and he should decide what to do with it. I mean if he doesn't like what we picked out he can just get it all back."

"That is a great idea. You still can decorate the guestroom and the baby room, the way you like it." Ella smiles at me and two hours later we have picked out everything.

The kitchen tiles will be black and the two bathrooms will get white tiles. Since for both rooms the furniture is identical in colour to the tiles, we will use a few colour accents to liven the place up. Such as coloured cups or towels.

The walls in the kitchen will be painted white, the living room in a light brown and the guest bedroom in a mocha latte colour.

The brown walls in the living room will go well with the furniture we already have and the dark floor boards we picked out.

The bed frame is black, so we decided to make the carpet black as well and then to offset it white walls and a few colour full accessories.

Since I didn't want to know the sex of the baby, Ella suggested to keep the baby's room natural. It will be painted white, with a learning themed carpet. The carpet will have the world on it with animals, weather and fruits around it.

The walls will get a few PIXAR characters such as Nemo or Walle drawn on them and the roof will get a few glow in the darkstars.

I am mentally exhausted as we finish. Ella left and I go to bed. I need a nap after this, to recharge my brain, before I can go back to work.

So I set my Alarm to two hours later and slip under the blanket. I couldn't wait to see the apartment, when it is finished. Hopefully it would all fit together, they way Ella and I imagining it.


	11. Lunch

I nearly choked on my Banana Smoothie, as I come down the stairs.

I am supposed to meet Lester on level five, because today is Yoga day. But instead of Lester being dressed for Yoga, there are ten Rangemen dressed in tight pants and shirts.

I cough to get the cold smoothie to move further down my throat. "Are you trying to kill me?" I ask them as I am able to speak again. All of them look hot. My panties are ruined at the sight in front of me.

Lester has tears running down his face and his shoulders are shaking. I know that he is going to lose it any second now. He walks away, right into his office and closes his door. As soon as the door is closed we can hear his loud laughter.

"Why would we try to kill you?" Woody asks me. Bless him; he has no idea what is dong to me right now.

"Dressed like that, you all can help women to an early grave. So please don't ever be dressed like this in front of my grandmother!" I grin at the confused looks they are giving me. I quickly take out my phone and take a snap shot of them. "By the way why are all of you dressed like this? I only need one to come with me."

I can see Lester opening his door, but one look outside at the men, he closes his door again. Once again his laughter can be heard all over level five.

"We all want to go to Yoga with you" Hank, the new recruit informs me.

"Me voy con ella (I am going with her) "Hector says as he comes up the stairs and stands next to me. He also is dressed in skin tight shorts and shirt. I should mention to Tank to make this a requirement for recruiting. Every Rangemen has to look good in skin tight clothes.

The other Rangemen get the draft and walk away. I know Hector is gay, but I cannot help but admire him in his outfit. "Usted es el babeo" (You are drooling!) Hector tells me with a smirk.

I wipe along my mouth and his grin gets even wider. "Simplemente admirando las vistas"(Just admiring the view) I wink at him.

Hector rolls his eyes and says "Protagonizada por salir de mí como si yo soy tu Almuerzo, Angelita!" (Quit staring at me, as if I am your Lunch Angelita)

I laugh at him and we make our way down the stairs to the garage.

* * *

As we step into the studio, Caroline immediately spots me and waves us over. "How are you?" She asks with a light German accent. Last week she sounded American to me, she must be living here for quite a while to be able to hide her accent that well.

"I am goo thanks. Caroline, this is Hector. Hector, Esta es la Caroline. (Hector this is Caroline) "I tell her and both of them shake hands. "How long have you been living here?"

She looks at me confused, but then laughs as she realizes what I meant. "About eight years now. I am surprised you picked that up, not many people still do. I tried to get rite of my accent, because I think it sounds very harsh, when we Germans speakEnglish."

I smile at her. "Well you seemed to have done a good job. Last week as we were talking I didn't pick it up."

"Good" She says with a warm smile and then gestures to Hector. "Is Hector your husband?"

I laugh. "No, he is not. He is my friend."

"Well he certainly is one hell of a good looking friend." Caroline laughs and I join in. "Well lucky you for having such amazing male friends to come with you to this. My husband chickened out once again. I told him he wouldn't be the only male here, but he simply couldn't be purswayed."

"Well we should go and find our places" I tell her and motion to Hector to start moving further into the studio.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Caroline asks and I shake my head. "You know since the others all seem to know each other already and you seemed to be the only one who didn't know anyone either."

"No, since this is my first, I haven't been here before" I tell Caroline as we sit down. Caroline on my right, Hector on my left. He puts his two towels down next to him; in one of them he hid a couple of knives and a gun. Since he couldn't find a place to hide them on his body in his tight clothes, he had to hide them in there.

* * *

The next hour and a half go over very quickly. We learn a couple of new moves and I cannot wait to show them to Lester.

"Hey…" I turn around and find Caroline standing behind just as I come out of the bathroom. "Do you maybe want to have Lunch together?"

I smile at her and nod. "I would love to. Today?"

"Yes, I know a great place not far from here." She tells me with a smile.

"Okay…uhm...I need to go home first though. I need a shower and a change of clothes." I smell and I wouldn't want to scare away all those waiters.

"Yeah sure…Here my address" Caroline hands me a piece of paper. "Want to meet at 1pm and go from there?"

"Sure. Uhm…Do you mind if I bring someone along?" I ask her.

She looks at me weirdly before catching herself. "No, bring whoever you want. I will see you later."

"Later" I tell her and move towards the entrance where Hector is waiting for me.

* * *

"Do you want to come with me to Lunch or should I ask someone else?" I ask Hector as soon as we are in the car driving back to Haywood.

"You want someone to tag along?" He asks with a smirk.

"You and I know both, that I will not be leaving Rangemen without an escort for the foreseeable future. I am just checking if I have to find someone else, or if you like to have Lunch with me and Caroline rather than being cooped up in the office." I smirk back. I have accepted that I always will have a bodyguard with me now.

It is pointless to argue with them about it. And now that I am pregnant, I have to do everything to keep our child safe and if that means to never go out without one of the merry men, so be it.

"You had me at Lunch" He tells me and grins.

* * *

Caroline is already waiting for us in front of her Mansion as we pull up. She is dressed in a blue summer dress and wears big, black sun glasses. In other words she looks stunning.

"Hi, hop in" I tell her and she does as she is told. "You are lucky you aren't showing yet."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean that I have already gone up a dress seize and I am just nine and a half weeks along. My Hungarian hormones aren't working well at the moment." I huff out and Caroline laughs.

"Yeah, I know I am lucky. I hope that I won't gain much. My sister didn't. She had a tiny bump and that was it." She states and then gives me the directions to the restaurant and I translate for Hector.

"He doesn't speak any English?" Caroline asks from the back of the car.

"No, he doesn't. I learned to speak Spanish very well thanks to Hector." I tell her and turn slightly around in my seat.

The drive to the restaurant is short. The Restaurant is packed, but thankfully Caroline had the forethought to reserve us a table.

"So what is good here?" I ask her and earn a puzzled look from her. "Well you said you know this place, right? So I wanted to see what you could recommend."

"Oh…" She laughs. "Sorry, well let me have a look…OH…they have changed the menu, since the last time have been here." She looks a little nervous at me.

"Well, I will figure something out then." I tell her and she relaxes.

The waiter comes, brings us some water and then takes our order.

"I have to say that is one hell of a house, we picked you up at." I tell her with a grin.

Caroline laughs at that. "Yeah, my husband bought it for us a few months back, after we moved here from Miami. I told him we didn't need such a big house, but he has always been a planner, and he said it is for our future children."

"It seems like he planned right then" I tell her with a smile. "But this area is quite a change from Miami!"

"Yeah, we needed to move, because he has a job here. I definitely will miss the sun, once winter and snow sets in" She informs me and I laugh.

Our Lunch arrives and Hector grins at me.

I stick my tongue out and grin at him. I ordered a big 500g Steak with mashed potato, a banana and gravy.

Hector takes a picture and I assume he sends it off to Bobby, who I am sure, will get a heart attack. He already lectured me twice this week about the importance of me eating healthy. But I cannot stop my cravings; it's not my fault that the baby happens to love everything with banana at the moment.

"What is he doing?" Caroline looks curiously from me to Hector and back.

I laugh "The men have taken on the sport of taking a picture of my weird, food likings and send it to our company medic." I tell her and concentrate back on my food.

"The men? And a company medic?" Caroline questions.

"The place I work for employs mainly men and our company medic try's to watch what I eat." I shake my head and smile. "He worries too much."

"Well it's nice that he looks out for you. What company do you work for?" Caroline questions further.

"I work for Security Company called Rangemen. And so do Hector and Lester." I answer her. I put some steak, banana and gravy into my mouth and moan. This is truly delicious.

Caroline looks at me astonished as I let out yet another moan and the guys on the table next to us shift uncomfortable in their seats.

Hector shoots Caroline an almost smile and then says "Pierda usted cuidado. Ella siempre hace estos ruidos cuando se la come."

I poke my tongue out at him again and Caroline looks at me for translation. "He said 'Don't worry. She always makes these noises when she eats'…. I can't help it. I love food." I shrug my shoulders.

Caroline laughs again. "I have never seen anyone enjoying their food that…uhm…"

"You can just say it! Is 'loudly' the word you are looking for?" I grin at her and we both laugh. Hector just shakes his head.

"So what do you do at Rangemen?" Caroline asks as our plates are taken away ten minutes later.

"Well a bunch of things. I used to go out and catch the bad guys, but since I am pregnant I just do the office work. What do youdo for a job?" I ask curiously.

"I don't have one. I don't need one to be honest. James, my husband, makes enough for both of us." She informs me and scans the dessert menu. "Most days I just go shopping; do the house work and the garden."

"Lucky you" I tell her. As the waiter approaches I order a sticky date pudding with two extra-large servings of vanilla ice cream and Caroline orders just a black tee. Hector orders nothing; I didn't expect him to, since all the merry men treat their bodies like a temple. "What does your husband do?"

"He acquires art and old artifacts for rich clients. What does your husband do?" Caroline takes another sip of her water, before looking at me again.

"He is not my husband, he is my boyfriend and he owns the security company I work for." I tell her and I can already see what she is thinking.

"So you got knocked up by your boss?" Hector looks like he likes to strangle her for the way she said that. As soon as she sees his face she corrects herself. "Pardon me. That was uncalled for."

"No, it's fine. And, yes he is the father of the child." I tell her and I am glad that my dessert arrives, so I can concentrate on that, instead of the cold silence at the table.

"I am sorry, Steph. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did." Caroline tells me and she sounds sincere.

"It's ok. Don't blame you for thinking it. The pregnancy was much unexpected." I tell her and take another spoonful of the sticky date pudding.

"Mine was too." She informs me and smiles. "James was over the moon as he found out. How did your man react?"

"He doesn't know yet. He is on a business trip at the moment in the jungle. No way of contacting him. So it will be quite surprise when he gets home" I tell her with sadness in my voice. Hector just raises an eyebrow, as I say jungle. What am I supposed to tell her? That he is a Black Op mercenary, who is at the moment god know where and that I pray every night that he gets home safely.

No, I don't tell her that. First of all, I do not know her and secondly it's none of her business.

"I am sure he will love it. You want to get the check?" She asks and I nod.

We split the bill in half, exit the restaurant and walk to the car.

"That was nice. Do you maybe want to go shopping next week? I haven't got any girlfriends in this this area yet. The only people I know are James's business acquaintances and they are all a bunch of boring art people." Caroline asks once we are back in the car.

"Sure, I would be happy to. But can I bring someone else?" She looks at me questionly, so I elaborate. "I won't be going anywhere alone for the near future. My Rangemen worry that I will get hurt, so I will always have someone with me."

She makes a face at that statement so I quickly ad "Don't worry they are trained bodyguards. They know how to blend in and willgive us some space to do our shopping. The upside of that is that we will have someone who is going to carry our bags." I grin at her and so does Caroline.

"Okay then, bring more than one. My credit card needs a work out." She grins.

"That I can arrange. And since you don't know many people I can bring a couple of my girlfriends as well. They all know how to shop properly." I tell her with a grin.

Caroline grins at me. "Sounds good to me."

We arrive at her house and Hector comes to a stop in front of the gate, opens the window and wants to press the bell on the gate, but Caroline interjects. "Don't worry about ringing, no one will open anyways. You can just let me out right here." She tells us.

My spidey-senses are going off, so I look around, but nothing seems off. I look at Hector and he just shrugs his shoulders. "Okay then" I hand her my card "My mobile number is on there. Just give me a call and we will make out a time and date."

"Okay, will do. I will see you then" She smiles at me and exits the SUV. She waves at us as we drive off.

"What's wrong Angelita?" Hector asks with concern in his voice.

"Nothing specific. My spidey-senses just went off, but I couldn't spot anything out of order at Caroline's house." I tell him.

"Well next time you meet with her pay closer attention, if they go off again, we will check her out more closely." I look at him confused.

"We ran basic background searches on the staff of the studio as well as your fellow course participants. If your spidey-senses go off again we will look at them again, okay?" I nod at him. I really hope that they won't go off again.

Because first off all, apart from her comment earlier, I like Caroline and she seems nice. And secondly I really don't want to be chased or attacked by a crazy person at least not as long as I am carrying Ranger's and my child.

"Jungle?" He questions and shots me a grin.

I laugh. "I didn't know what else to say. And being in the jungle seemed the easiest answer, to forgo all the other questions thatwould follow, if I would have told her he is on a business trip without me being able to contact him. Do you know what that sounds like to every other woman?"

"No, what does it sound like?" Hector stops at a traffic light and looks at me.

"That Ranger is on a 'business trip'"I make the quotation marks in the air with my fingers. "Meaning he is fucking another woman in a random hotel, but tells me it's a business trip."

"Angelita…" Hector starts, but I stop him.

"You and I, and everybody else who knows Ranger, knows that that is not what he is doing, but to women like Caroline that's exactly what it sounds like. And I do not want to be asked too many questions or get pitying looks, because I know the truth. So whenever someone asks now, I will just say he is in the jungle." I grin at him and he shoots one back.

* * *

**Anonymous POV (location unknown)**

I walk into my rundown house. We need money. The last time we scored, it wasn't a big enough payday to get out of New Jersey. It is just enough to get us through, while this plan is in motion.

By the look of things the next payday will be a big one.

Time to see if Craig and his crew set up surveillance.


	12. Shopping with the girls

A day later, my phone rings, as I am just going through another stack of background checks for new clients.

"Yo" I say without glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello, my I speak to Steph, please?" I recognize Caroline's voice immediately.

"Hey Caroline, it's me Steph." I tell her and ad "How are you?"

"I am fine thank you. I didn't recognize your voice…I am sorry." She replies. "Uhm…the reason I am calling is, that I was wondering if you like to go shopping this weekend instead of next week. James has a client that needs him to fly out to Miami and I have nothing to do."

I mentally check my calendar before I reply. "Sure, I would be up for that."

"Great. How about we go to Philly or King of Prussia?" If I wasn't sure if I liked her before, I definitely do now. I love the King of Prussia Mall.

"That is a great Idea. Maybe we can do both? I mean make a day out of it. Go to the Mall first and then hit Philly for dinner?" I suggest and write in big red letters 'shopping' into my calendar for Saturday.

"That sounds great." She agrees. "Will your girlfriends be able to make it?"

"I will call them as soon as we hang up. What time do you want to leave here?" I ask her.

"Well I will already be in Philly. James is flying out from there early Saturday morning and we are going to spend Friday night at a hotel in the city." Caroline informs me and then ads "So I would suggest that I will meet you guys at the Mall?"

"Yeah sure…how about midday at the front entrance? We can grab some Lunch and then max out our Credit Cards." Maybe I should transfer some money, from my saving account to my credit card, just in case. Who knows what type of deals I will findthere?

"Sounds good to me. I will see you on Saturday then. Bye" She hangs up and I am greeted with the dial tone.

There is a knock on the door and I look up. I always keep my door open, this way I can still interact with the men and not be singled out.

Bobby is standing in the doorway with a huge bag of bananas. I haven't seen him in over a week, since he started his rotation at the hospital. We talked on the phone a couple of times and he texted me his disapproval of my choice of food, but other than that we had no contact.

"I heard those are your favorite food at the moment." He grins at me and sits down in front of my desk, placing the bag of bananas on my table.

I laugh and nod. "Yes they are. They taste good with everything." I inform him and he laughs.

"You know that there are other vegetables and fruits that you can eat, besides bananas right?" He informs me with a big grin.

"Really Doctor Brown? I didn't know!" I reply sarcastically.

Bobby rolls his eyes. "How are you Steph? All good?"

"All good Bobby" I tell him and place a hand on my growing stomach. "I put on weight and gained a dress seize."

"So the puking has stopped?" He asks me with a concern. Bobby pours himself a glass of water, from the bottle that is sitting on my table.

"Yes, thankfully." I answer and smile at him.

"I heard Yoga went well?" Bobby asks and takes a sip of his water.

"Look at this" I show him the picture I took of the guys yesterday.

Bobby blows the water out of his mouth and starts laughing uncontrollably. "This is gold." He says between laughs. "This has to go up in the break room. I cannot believe Lester got them to wear that." Tears are running down Bobby faces now and he cannot stop laughing.

I shake my head and smile. "I told them they could have helped me to an early grave. Woody didn't seem to realize how hot they looked. Might need to buy those for Ranger, too." I sigh and think about how hot he would look in those pants.

Bobby sobers and shakes his head. "Steph…please, stop thinking about what you would do to Ranger in those clothes."

"Hey not my fault, that you guys can make anything look good. Plus my hormones have been on a frizz lately…" Bobby places both of his hands over his ears like a child, who doesn't like what he is hearing.

I decide to give him a break and stop talking. Bobby takes his hands of his ears again. "All right Steph, I just wanted to quickly check in with you. I have to go, got another shift at the hospital. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Bobby comes around the table, pulls me out of my chair and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"And please keep on eating healthy. We don't want the baby to develop eating habits like you" He tells me as he lets go off me and I punch him lightly.

"Our Hungarian hormones don't like to eat healthy stuff" I inform him.

"Uhhh hu…" and with that Bobby walks out of my Office.

* * *

"ROAD TRIP" Lula screams as she gets into the SUV on the passenger side, on Saturday morning.

"Hey Lula" I tell her and admire her outfit. Today she is wearing green spandex, a yellow top and green highlights in her hair, which also match the color of her nails.

Thankfully I am wearing my sunglasses, or her clothes would blind me. Also it's the beginning of October, but autumn has decided to stay away a little longer this year and the sun is shining nicely from the sky.

"So who are we picking up next?" Lula asks as I drive away from the curb. "And who is on duty today?" She points at the black SUV, which is following us.

"Connie is next. Hal and Cal have the honors of carrying our bags today" I look at her and catch the disappointed look on her face. "Lula, Tank had to work, plus you know how he hates shopping!"

"Didn't say nothing about Tank" She pouts. After the disaster that with the engagement and the fight about his cats, Lula is still madly in love with him

"Hey…Hey…" Lula looks at me and I smile. "Why don't you call him sometime? I am sure he would love to hear from you!" I have the feeling that Tank is missing my friend as much as she does miss him.

"Nah, don't think so white girl. There ain't no chance of me calling him. He should call me." Lula informs me.

"Have you told him that you are taking meds for your cat allergies?" She just shakes her head. "How about you call him, tell him that and see where you go from there? Just don't mention the words engagement, wedding and marrying!"

"You know, that man ain't a big talker!" She tries to get out of it, but I am not buying it.

"Yeah well, then text him!" As I see her skepticism, I ad "Just do it Lula!"

We pull up in front of Connie's house, where our friend is already waiting on the steps in front of her house.

"Hey Connie" Lula and I say in unison.

"JINX!" I shout and Lula is just a beat behind me. Connie just rolls her eyes and gets comfortable in the back seat.

"Bodyguards?" She asks, with a jerk of her head in the direction of the other SUV.

"Yupp…" I pop the 'p' and point the SUV towards ML house.

"What were you two talking about?" Connie asks, obviously picking up on Lula's mood.

"About how she should call or text Tank" I tell her as we just pull up in front of ML's house.

"I agree with Steph!" Connie says and opens the door for ML.

"What do you agree with?" My best friend asks as she gets in.

"That Lula should call or text Tank" Connie fills her in as if it is clear as day what we were talking about.

"Ahh…yes, I totally agree with that" ML says nodding her head.

Lula sighs and takes out her phone. "Fine… so ya'll get off my back I'll do it." A couple of seconds later she ads "There it's done. Can we now concentrate on what we are going to shop for in the mall?"

For the next hour the only thing that is being discussed is, which stores we are going to hit first.

As we arrive at the mall entrance, Caroline is already waiting for us. We do the introductions and then go to get a bite to eat, even though I have eaten an hour ago, our Baby demands some food again. After that we unleash our shopping goddesses.

I feel sorry for Hal and Cal. They have to take multiple trips back to the car, to store away all our bags. I end up with multiple maternity dresses and pants. They don't even look as bad as I thought they would. I also buy new shoes and underwear. A girl can never have too many of those.

The girls urge me to buy some baby clothes. But since our apartment isn't done yet, it would just lie around in bags in the apartment on four, so I opt out of buying some.

Caroline and the other girls get along like a house on fire and my spidery senses stay quite all day.

* * *

By the time we are finished in the Mall it is 7 pm and we decide to go to Philly for dinner at a nice Italian Restaurant. We insist that Hal and Cal sit on our table, after a lot of convincing they give in and sit down.

"This was a great day" Lula says and looks around the table. We all nod in agreement. She ends up looking at Caroline. "Girl…you certainly know how to power shop."

Caroline laughs. "Well, since I have nothing else to do during the day when James is at work, I give our credit cards a work out. You all should see me interior shopping."

"No, thanks! I am beyond exhausted after today and I am pretty sure I just spend my entire weekly salary! No offence, but I think I will give shopping with you again, a pass." Connie huffs out and takes a sip of her water.

Caroline laughs again and says "No offence taken."

"Hey Lula, have you checked your phone?" ML asks, obviously remembering this morning in the car.

Lula shakes her head and I question "Are you afraid that he hasn't texted back?" She nods so I ad "Give me your phone. And I will have a look."

Lula gives me her phone and I unlock it. I grin at Lula. "Well you shouldn't be afraid. Because he texted you back!"

"Really?" Lula pulls her phone out of my hands and the moment she reads the text, a smile spreads across her face. "Okay…okay. You we right. Are ya'll happy now?"

We just nod and grin at each other.

"Okay a toast!" ML says and holds up her water glass. "To a great day and to the two great men, who carried our bags!"

We toast and our dinner arrives shortly after.

* * *

We don't leave the restaurant until 11 pm.

"Steph…" Cal holds out multiple dollar notes to me, as we fall a couple of steps behind the other girls. "For our dinner. We can't let you pay for it!"

"That's the least I can do, after you carried our bags all day." I tell him and smile.

"Steph….Please!" They know I usually cannot resist that word, but today I won't give in.

"No!" I tell him and he looks a little shocked, before putting on his blank face again. "Just let a girl buy her two friends dinner."

Call looks at Hal, who shrugs. "Thank you Steph." He smiles a real smile at me, which makes his skull tattoo move again.

Hal comes up, stops me and gives me a hug and a kiss on the head. "Thank you little Sis. How about a piggy bag?" He asks and crouches down in front of me. I laugh and get onto his back.

Cal takes a picture of us and then catches up with the other girls.

On our way back the girls fall asleep in the back seat half way to Trenton and Caroline just stares out of the window.

"The shopping trip was a great Idea. Thank you" I tell her.

"No thanks needed. I am glad you girls could join. I would have just spent the day at home, bored." She plays with her wedding band on her finger and looks back out of the window.

"Hey are you alright?" I ask her with concern. She seems a little down.

"Yeah…well no. I miss James when he is on his business trip." She looks at me and smiles.

"I can understand that. It is the same with me when Ranger is gone." She looks at me confused and I forgot that I haven't mentioned his name before. "Sorry, Ranger is my boyfriend."

"Oh…How do you manage it?" She asks me.

"Well…I have great friends who keep me occupied and I work. I also wear his t-shirts that smell like him and shower with his shower gel." I smile at her. "That's basically it."

She chuckles and I join in. "Those are pretty good ideas. I may try some of them out."

We arrive at her house and once again she jumps out before I can press the bell. "I had a nice time. Will I see you on Wednesday for Yoga again?" She asks.

"Of Course. I will be there." I tell her and get out of the car too. Mya spidery senses are going into overdrive. "Something is wrong here."

I tell her and she looks at me confused. "What do you mean?" She questions.

"I dunno. You want the guys to have a look around?" I ask her and Hal and Cal just stepped to our sides.

"No, everything is fine." A dog starts barking and comes down the front yard of the house. Caroline crouches down and pets the dog's head, as he comes to a stand behind the gate. "Hey…Buddy. You are still awake?"

My spidery senses disappear and I smile. "You want us to wait until you are inside?"

She gets up and punches the code into the gate's number pad. The dog tries to get out as the gate opens, but Caroline holdshim on his collar. "No, its fine. Buddy here, will accompany me to the door." She says and ruffles his head again. Hal hands her, her bags and we all get back into our cars.

"Okay, I will see you at yoga then." I smile at her and wave as we drive off.

I drop off the girls at their respective houses and drive back to Rangemen. Hal and Cal help me get my bags to my apartment, before retreating to their own apartements.

* * *

There is a knock on my door, just as I finished changing into Rangers shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. I open the door and Lester is standing in front of me, holding out a big mug out to me.

"What's that?" I ask as I let him in.

He moves to the couch and turns the TV on. "Come on join me. We haven't spent enough time together lately."

I sit down next to him and he puts and arm around me. I end up with my head on his shoulder. "We have just been to yoga together last week!" I tell him.

"Well, let me rephrase. We haven't spent much one on one time. Now drink up!" He tells me and I grin. I miss spending time with Lester. I love all of my Merry men, but Lester and I always had a great bond with each other.

"What is this?" I ask, whilst sniffing the contents of the cup.

"It's an iced chocolate with banana ice cream" He tells me and chuckles.

"You are my hero" I tell him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Now turn the cup around and look what is written on it" Lester tells me and looks back to the TV. Seinfeld is on.

I turn the cup around and read 'Batman's super sperm got me pregnant'. I laugh out loud and Lester looks at me and smiles. "You like it?" He asks and I nod.

"I love it. Be glad Ranger isn't here!" Lester rolls his eyes and looks back at the TV. "I miss him Les" I tell him quietly.

"I know…me too. But he will be back." He presses his lips to my head and I relax further. I guess I never thought about how this must be for Lester, when Ranger is away. Those two are very close.

"You said that out loud, beautiful" He tells me and I sit up and look at my friend. "It doesn't get any easier, but he is the best at what he does and he will always find his way back to you and Rangemen. I would kill him again if he gets killed in action. My Cousin knows that and really prefers me not kicking is ass!"

I give Lester a hug, before placing my head back onto his shoulder. I fall asleep like that, thinking of Ranger.


	13. Anonymous

**Anonymous POV (location unkown)**

I walk into the house exhausted and look for Craig. I find him in the shed, hanging up surveillance pictures.

"Did you need it?" He asks as I come to a stand next to him to check out the pictures.

"Yeah, I did. I am glad you made me remember it. How did you get that by the way?" I ask him curiously.

"The gardener is an ex-con, who shared a cell with me. He owed me a favour." Craig hangs up the last picture and then turns to me and kisses me. As the need for air becomes too strong, we pull apart.

We have known each other for most of our lives; have been together for ten and married for eight years. Even after all this time he still manages to make my knees weak, when he kisses me.

"How was your day? Informative?" He inquires and moves to the fridge to get some beer out.

"Yeah, acquired plenty of information" I tell him and take the beer he hands me. We sit on the old couch, which faces thepictures.

"Will they be a problem?" Craig questions and I shake my head.

"No, I don't think so. When are we going to test for responds times?" I question back.

"Not for a while yet. I reckon it will be another couple of month before we can pull it off." He tells me and as he sees the look on my face he ads "When this is over, we can finally leave this dump and I will take you somewhere nice. How about a five-star Mexican beach resort?"

I smile at him and give him another kiss. "That sounds lovely. I really hope this pays out as much, as we hope!"

"I have made contact and they told me, if those things are the real deal we will be getting a seven figure sum each" He grins at me.

"Wow…That would be awesome. We wouldn't need another pay day for quiet sometime, if this works out." I can't help the smile on my face. That amount of money will get us far away from New Jersey. "Where are Tod and Reign?"

"They are out, trying to get a handle on the problem with the security system!" Craig huffs out.

Tod is my twin brother and Reign Craig's little sister. Being a thief is our family business. Our parents did it and we continued to do it.

Our two siblings are self-taught tech geniuses. They can get around any security system and can hack into anything and everything. But it seems that they have unfortunately met their match with this one.

"They will figure it out" I assure him and get up. I need some sleep. "You coming to bed?" He nods, gets up and follows me back into the house.

I really want to get out of this dump.

I want to have my own house and as much as I love my brother and my sister in law, but it is beyond time that they get their own house.

I also want to travel. My parents brought us here, thinking they could live the American dream. They chased one pay day after another, but the big pay day never came. In the end they were caught and they will spend the rest of their lives in a 6 by 8 feet cell.

We were eight years old as that happened and since we didn't have any living relatives we went into foster care. That's where we met Craig and Reign. Their dad is a murderer and their mom lives in the states psych ward.

The foster house we were at was bad. There were too many kids and no one cared if you were home on time or if you went to school at all.

Soon we got in with a rougher crowd and made a name for ourselves, since our parents had taught us how to break into houses and safes.

None of us wants to end up like our parents. So if this one doesn't pan out, Craig and I said we will try to live an honest life for a while. I don't want this life for our future kids.


	14. Surprise

**Lester’s POV**

„Hey big guy“ I greet Tank as I walk into his office on Monday morning.

“What’s up Les?” He asks, never looing up from the document he is reading.

“Are you free this weekend?” I ask and his head snaps up.

“I am not going out with you to party Les!” I roll my eyes at him. I have given up asking Ranger and Tank to come with me on myhunt for female companionship. They never want to anyways, since they are both madly in love.

“Not asking for that.” I tell him and he raises an eyebrow. “I want to get Steph out of the building this weekend. The weather is supposed to be nice and I thought we could rent a house at Point Pleasant.”

“Who else would be invited?” Tank questions.

“Well…I figured it would be you, me, Bobby, Hal, Hector, also Ella and Louis, maybe invite her girlfriends as well? And maybe have a BBQ on Saturday evening or Sunday?” I suggest and Tank nods.

“Sounds like a great idea. Make it happen; Steph can use some time away and so could we.” He tells me and then ads “Rent it for 4 nights. Thursday to Monday.”

I nod. We all could use a vacation. We work too much and this is the only way we will ever get away from the office, since we all live for Rangemen.

“Roger that” I get up and leave his office. I have a trip to organize.

 

* * *

 

**Tank’s POV**

Les leaves my office and I smile. That’s why he is the idea’s guy of the company. I am looking forward to a little vacation. If there is an emergency we can be back here in no time, since Point Pleasant isn’t that far away.

I look at next weekend’s rooster and decided who to leave in charge, while we are gone. Woody and Cal have proven themselves and I will leave those two in charge. When I get the specifics from Lester I will let them know.

My phone vibrates and I see that it is a new message from Lula. We have been talking, well texting, a lot, since I received her first message on Saturday. I hope she will join us this weekend on the beach. I like to spend some more time with her, but this time we will take it slow. No mentioning of marriage or engagements.

 

* * *

 

**Lester’s POV**

I managed to rent a house right at the beach, for us. Well it is more like a mansion than a house. It has 10 bedrooms all with adjoining bathrooms a big living room and kitchen, as well as an indoor cinema, a gaming room and an outside pool. All in all it has everything that we desire, well almost everything. A paintball area would have been nice too!

It is a surprise for Steph. Her girlfriends will join us on Friday evening and leave on Sunday again, since they all have to work on Monday.

Ella and I also organized a BBQ for Sunday lunch time and we invited the Plum’s, the Kloughn’s and the Manoso’s. Another surprise will come in the form of Julie.

I called Rachel. I have never really gotten along with her, especially after the drama with my cousin, but I called her nevertheless and asked if Julie would like to come over this weekend to join us at the beach.

To my surprise, Rachel agreed. She and her husband are leaving town for the weekend and Julie didn’t want to go. But Rachel didn’t want to leave her at home alone, so she was more than happy to send Julie to see her grandparents.

Julie will join us on Sunday as well, after spending some quality time with her grandparents and my parents. I have no doubt that they will spoil her to no end.

It’s Thursday morning and we are going to leave at 3pm, leaving Cal and Woody in charge for the weekend.

Ella has already packed Steph’s bags, without her noticing. Ella and Louis will drive to the house after Lunch time. They will do the food shopping for the weekend and get the house ready, for our arrival.

The realtor assured me that everything we need is at the house, but I told Ella to check it out for herself. If we need anything else, she will let us know and we can bring it up with us.

“Are we all set?” Bobby asks as he comes into my apartment and sets his bag next to the door.

“Yeah we are all set” I tell him and throw my work out gear into my bag and sip it up. “Can you take my bag with you guys and I will get Steph?”

Bobby nods and leaves my apartment with our bags.

I find Steph in the break room eating a banana and peanut butter sandwich. “Fancy going for a drive?” I ask her and sit down next to her.

“Where are we going?” She asks suspiciously.

“I have a few errands to run and I thought you might fancy getting out of this building for a bit.” I tell and snatch a piece of banana from her plate.

“People are killed for transgressions that are less serious than what you've just done?” She tells me and I laugh.

“I know Steph…believe me I know” I tell her and don’t mean for it to come out as serious as it did. I saw enough bad things in the army. As example people were killed, simply because they existed.

“Oh Les…I am sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to me insensitive. I…” But I cut her off by stealing another piece of her banana.

“Beautiful…I know how you meant it. Now do you think you want to come for a drive with this handsome man?” I deflect and point at myself. It is bad enough that I still get nightmares from my time with the Rangers. I don’t want to think about it as well when I am awake. I was trained to compartmentalize the shit I have seen and keep my emotions in check.

Beautiful laughs and nods. “Okay I am in. Let me just get my bag!” She tells me and wraps the rest of her sandwich up in a napkin. “Meet you in the garage?”

“Okay” I nod and we get up.

I follow her out of the break room. Steph surprises me by turning around and giving me a kiss on the cheek. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories” She tells me and then walks away to get her bag.

That is why I and the rest of my dysfunctional Rangemen family love her. Other people ask a lot of questions about our time in the army, where we were stationed and so on. They don’t realize that we do not want to talk about it. We have seen enough bad shit to last us more than two life times.

But Steph is different. She gets us and knows that if we want to talk about, we will start talking on our own.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later Steph and I sit in my Mercedes, driving towards Point Pleasant.

“Where are we going Les?” She asks curiously and I smile.

“Like I said I will just have to run some errands. You want to put on some music?” I tell her and she plugs her IPhone into my car. Seconds later ABBA’s ‘Dancing Queen’ is blasting through my speakers.

“Really?” I ask her.

“Yes…I love that song. Or would you prefer Madonna?” I make a face and beautiful laughs.

“What else have you got on there?” I question. “Preferably anything that wasn’t sung in the 80’s.”

After a ten minute discussion, we end up listening to the ‘newest’ Metallica album.

“Les?” I look over to her and she spots a big smile. “Are your errands at the beach?”

How the hell did she figure that one out?

“How did you know?” I ask and her smile gets wider.

“Well for one, we are on the I-195, which is the most direct route to the beach!” I thought someone from the office told her about our Plan. It would have been a very painful week for that person, because that person would have had mat time with me for a week.

“Yes I am taking you to the beach beautiful. Figured we both deserved some fresh air.” She nods and looks out of the window, without asking more questions.

One hour later we pull up in front of the rental house and Steph’s eyes go wide. “Is this yours?” She asks and gets out of the car. Judging by the cars in the driveway Tank and the others are already here too.

I laugh and get out too. “No, beautiful. I just rented this house until Monday. Let’s go in!”

“You should have told me that you are on vacation, I wouldn’t have come. You deserve some time away!” She protests, but I shake my head and push her further towards the front entrance.

“It’s not just me who is on vacation.” I push her through the front door.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” She questions the guys as she sees them in the lobby and they smile at her.

“We are here to surprise you, with a surprise vacation” Hector steps forward and hugs her. The only people, who know that Hector does speak English, are standing right here, so he won’t have to keep up the pretense of not speaking the language this weekend.

“Vacation?” Steph gives the rest of them a welcoming hug.

“Well we thought you and all of us could use a little time away from Haywood and this seemed the perfect idea.” I tell her and she turns around and smiles at me.

“Wow…Thank you” I give her a nod and Ella, who joined us, takes Steph away to show her the rest of the house.

The rest of us move to the Patio out the back, from which you can look out to the ocean and beach.

“Beer?” Bobby asks and hands me one as I nod.

“To a good weekend” I toast and we clink our bottles together.

 

* * *

 

**Steph’s POV**

I wake up the next day and smile. Unbelievable that the guys organized this little trip away.

This is exactly what I need. I have been really tiered lately and I miss Ranger more and more each day.

I rub my slowly growing belly. Next week I have my next Ultrasound sound as well as my nuchal translucency scan. I am lookingforward to seeing that little dot again on the screen at the doctor’s office. Bobby already said he will go with me again and I didn’t even have to ask him.

I get out of bed and pull the curtains aside. My room is overlooking the beach and it is another beautiful day out there. During the last week it has cooled down a bit, but 22 degrees is still warm in my book.

I shower, get dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and walk down to the kitchen area. The big glass windows have been pushed open and Ella is setting breakfast out on the big table, outside on the patio.

“Good morning, love” She greets me and smiles. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept fantastic, thank you” I tell her and smile back. “Here let me help you” I tell her and help her carry out the rest of the breakfast stuff.

Just as we are finished the men walk up the steps to the house, without shirts, but dripping of water. Lester is carrying a football and all of them sport big smiles. They look incredibly hot and my panties are ruined. Seems like I have to use the shower massager again.

“I hope you didn’t injure my husband too much, by playing football?” Ella asks with concern.

“The old man held up pretty well Tia Ella” Lester tells her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry, all his bones are still inthe right places!” He grins at his aunt.

“We are just going to clean up and then we can eat breakfast” Louis tells kiss wife and also kisses her on the cheek.

Ella and I sit down, while we wait for the men to get back.

“You know that this is a vacation for you too?” I ask Ella and she nods. “Okay then maybe you shouldn’t do the cooking for us?”

“I actually don’t mind it” Ella says and smiles at me again. “If I would leave the cooking up to the men, we would only eat marinated steaks and mixed salads for the duration of our stay.”

“I have you know that I can cook other things too” Bobby says as he joins us at the table.

“I don’t think making two minute noodles can be seen as cooking!” Ella tells him and laughs.

“It is some form of cooking” Bobby grumbles and grins. “Steph is right, though. You don’t have to do the cooking or anything else for that matter. You are here on holiday too!”

As I see that Ella is going to argue, I jump in. “Since Bobby and I both cannot cook, how about this? You can do the Breakfast, the men our Lunch and Dinner and I will do the cleaning up and the dishes?”

“I agree with that” Hal nods as he joins us at the table. “We don’t want to be poisoned by Little Sis, when she attempts to cook.”

I poke my tongue out at him. The others join us as well and we dig into the food.

“Any plans for the day?” I ask, looking at the men.

“No, I didn’t plan anything. I just figured we will relax and see where this leads us. Plus this place has a movie as well as agaming room” Lester tells me.

“How about the beach after breakfast?” I ask no one in particular and Hector nods.

“I will go with you!” He lets me know and digs into his plate of bacon and eggs.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day I spend walking along the beach with Hector, beating Tank in billiard and reading on the Patio. Well not reallyreading, more watching the boys, running around in the board shorts, over the top of my book.

“YO WHITE GIRL….WHERE ARE YOU?” My head snaps up and Lester, who is lying next to me on a towel, smiles at me.

“You invited Lula?” I ask him surprised and he nods, puts his ear plugs back into his ears and closes his eyes again.

I jump up and run into the hall way, where I not only find Lula but also Connie and ML.

“This place is a Mansion” ML says and looks around with wide eyes.

I nod and hug her. “I am so happy that you guys are here.”

This weekend couldn’t get any better. That night we all go out for dinner and end up sitting on the patio until well after midnight.

Lula and Tank excuse themselves at some point, which makes me smile. They are obviously mending fences and are on their way of getting back together.

That night I fall asleep on Hal’s shoulder and wake up the next morning in my bed. I assume he carried me, because I cannot remember walking up the steps myself.

 

* * *

 

“Are all of the men at Rangemen look like that?” ML asks, starring at Hal.

It’s Saturday morning and we are sitting at the beach, watching the boys play football without Lula. Earlier we did a bit of yoga and swam in the pool.

“Yes, they do” I tell her and grin, as she fans herself with her hand.

“How do you get any work done around them?” She asks curiously and looks at me, before her eyes avert back to Hal.

“Well…usually they wear a little more clothing, which makes it easier.” I don’t need to tell her, how it looks when I come into the gym every morning. 10 guys working out without their shirts on, gets me every time.

“They are some fine specimen…” Lula says as she joins us, spotting a huge smile on her face.

“Looks like one of those fine specimens did a good job last night, since you cannot stop grinning!” Connie says and laughs.

“Oh yeah…a very good job indeed!” Lula laughs and smiles at Tank, who is now looking our way from the ‘field’.

The rest of the day passes rather uneventful. We sunbath, swim and laze around. After dinner we retire to the gaming room and I beat Lester in Pool and Bobby in darts. I unfortunately loose to Hector, but that was to be expected. Ella and Louis had gone out for dinner and dancing with Lula and Tank.

 

* * *

 

**Lester’s POV**

“Where is Stephanie?” My Tía Evita asks as soon she steps into the house on Sunday midday. My tío Ricardo just smiles and shakes my hand.

“Yeah Uncle Les, where is Steph?” the young girl behind them pipes in and I smile.

“Hello Julie, nice to see you too!” I tell her and mean it. My cousin cannot deny that she is his daughter. She is just like Ranger in his teenager years.

I hug her and whirl her around the room. As I set her down I look at my Tía and tell her “Steph is just at the beach with her girlfriends. She will be back soon. They know to keep her occupied until everybody gets here.”

“I hope Bobby sees to it that she eats healthy, now that she has to eat for two” Julie’s eyes go wide and I curse under my breath.

“Steph is pregnant?” Julie says and looks at her grandparents for confirmation.

“Yes she is Niña (baby girl) “Tío Ricardo nods and then ads in a warning tone “But your father doesn’t know yet. So don’t go congratulating him on his voicemail. Steph wants to tell him herself.”

“I am not stupid” Julie huffs out and walks into the kitchen.

That moment Beautiful’s family arrives. Ranger’s and Steph’s parents have never met, so this could get interesting.

I introduce all of them and let out a breath of relief as I see that my Tía and Mrs. Plum get along like a house on fire. Those two and Valerie immediately take over the kitchen and order Ella to sit down and relax.

Albert, my Tío and I walk out to the patio where the rest of the men are drinking beers. First Albert refuses a beer, but after a little persuasion on my part he takes one.

Tank is on grill duty and the rest of us keep a watchful eye on him, so he doesn’t burn our lunch. We do not want a repeat of the BBQ disaster of ’05. Let’s say Tank will never live down the fact that we all went home hungry!

 

* * *

 

**Steph’s POV**

“How are you coping Steph?” ML asks as we are walking along the beach.

“I am doing okay, I guess” I tell her and smile sadly.

“She misses Batman” Lula pipes in from behind. She and Connie are walking a couple of steps behind us.

We all took off our thongs and so the water can graze our feet when the waves come in.

“Yeah I do” I admit. “It is beyond time for him to come home. He said it would only be away for a short time, but I suppose something has come up.”

“Oh Steph…don’t worry, I am sure he was just asked to safe another continent from evil” Connie says, as she and Lula caught up with us.

I laugh, because that exactly what I have been thinking.

“The main thing is that the baby is healthy and Ranger comes home safely.” Lula says and squeezes my arm for support.

As the girls and I walk up the steps to the house again, I am nearly knocked over by my nieces running into me and hugging me.

“Hey…Hey, what are you guys doing here?” I ask curiously.

“Lester invited us” Marie Alice responds and let’s go of me.

As I finally make it all the way up the patio, I can see it is full of people. The Manoso’s are here, as well as my parents and my sister with her husband.

“What are you all doing here?” I question as I give one after another a hug.

“Lester invited us” My mom tells me, as if that is the most obvious thing in the world. “You look good and you have put on a little weight I see.”

“Thanks moms…you always know how to make me feel better” I reply sarcastically.

“Hey beautiful?” I look over to Lester who has his hands behind his back. “I have one more surprise for you!”

I look at him questionly, before he steps aside and reveals Julie standing behind him.

“So I am going to be a big sister I hear?” Julie says as she walks up to me and gives me a hug.

Just as I am about to answer, my sister turns around, her mouth hanging open and she says “What? You are pregnant?” Icompletely forgot that I hadn’t told her yet and that for good reasons. I don’t want her going around Trenton announcing to the rumor mill that I am expecting Ranger’s child without being married first.

I look at my sister and then to Julie. “Yes, I am pregnant.” I give my sister a pointed look and ad “I don’t want anyone to know yet. So please don’t tell anyone!”

“Yeah…Yeah…” She says but is pulled aside by my mother and who is, from what I can see, giving her a speech.

I turn back to Julie and hug her again. “Yes, you are going to be a big sister. How come you are here?” I am confused to not see Rachel here too, since Ranger isn’t present.

“Mom and Dad went on a weekend trip and I didn’t want to go. But thankfully Uncle Les called and invited me to this shindig” My stomach growls loudly and everybody laughs.

“Time to feed the beast Bomber” Bobby says and orders Tank to plate up the already finished steaks.

We are having a blast. I am glad to see that my and Ranger’s parents get along that well. Dad and Ricardo talk about cars and poker; and mom an Evita badger me about baby names and eating healthy.

As I look around, I can see just smiling faces. I am glad ‘both of my families’ get along. Lester sits next to me and hands me another glass of water.

“Are you okay Beautiful?” Lester asks with a concerned voice.

I realize then that I have tears rolling down my cheeks. “Oh…” I laugh and wipe them away.

“Are you hurt? Do you want me to get Bobby?” Lester asks and jumps up, but I grab his arm and pull him back down into his seat.

“Everything is fine, Les” I tell him. “I am just a little emotional. Damn hormones!”

Lester laughs and takes another sip from his beer bottle.

“I was just thinking how glad I am that ‘both of my families’ get along this well.” I make quotation marks in the air.

“Yeah…and you are the one who ties us all together.” He says it as if I am something special.

“You are special…To all of us. If it weren’t for you, all these people would have never met. And you make a bunch of ex-cons and military men smile every day. I can feel the mood on the 5th floor dropping, when you are not around. You got my cousin to settle down. I’d say that makes you pretty special” more tears are running down my cheeks and Lester wipes them away.

The sun is slowly setting on the ocean and someone has brought out torches and placed them in the ground around the patio. Julie plugged in her IPod into the stereo and music is now flowing softly through t the air.

“Want to dance?” Lester asks and holds out his hand.

I take it and we find and unoccupied spot to dance. After a few minutes Tank and Lula join us as well as Ella and Louis.

“I really don’t know how you can still be single?” I tell my friend and smile up at him.

“I told you, too many different women out there, to be just satisfied with one!” He tells me and grins. “But I asked Michelle out.”

“You mean the new waitress at Shorty’s?” He nods and I smile. ML, Michelle and I went to school together and went our separate ways when we went to college. She just got back from an all-around-the world trip.

Those two would be perfect together. She doesn’t take shit from any one and Lester definitely has a challenge in front of him.

“Thank you!” I lean my head onto his shoulders, as we sway to the music.

“For what?” Lester questions quietly.

“For this weekend…This was amazing. I really needed this.” I haven’t felt this relaxed since Ranger left.

“You are welcome, Beautiful!” He assures me, kisses my head and then we continue to dance in silence.

Later on the quiet music, changes into an upbeat song and Lester takes Evita on to the dance floor.

Everybody leaves around midnight. My mom and Evita swap numbers; Dad and Ricardo make out a date for poker.

My sister has been quite all night. My mom must have really given her a lecture, because she has been on her best behavior and didn’t even bitch that Albert had a few drinks.

As everybody had left, I fall into my bed exhausted.

 

* * *

 

As we leave on Monday morning, I feel a little sad. I had such a great time, but everything has to come to an end at some point. I already told everybody that we have to do this next year again. I have so many silly pictures form this weekend and I cannot wait to print them out. They will make great Christmas presents.


	15. Something seems off!

**Steph’s POV**

I get myself comfortable with my sandwich in front of the camera. This is going to be my second video to Ranger.

I smile at the camera and clear my throat. “Hey Carlos, is me again. As you can see my belly has grown.” I put a hand on my stomach and rub it lightly. My smile grows even more. “The baby is growing and it sucks that you cannot be here, to witness me getting bigger and lecturing me about healthy food.

But don’t worry…Bobby is doing that for you. He is such a worrier. It drives me crazy.

I am now 16 weeks pregnant and everything is going well. I had a couple of tests done five weeks ago but they all came out good. I went back last week for another ultra sound and the sound of the baby’s heart amazes me every time. Bobby went with me again.”

I pick up the ultrasound picture, which has been sitting on the table in front of me and hold it up. “There you go…That is our child. Pretty amazing, how big it has gotten, since the last picture I showed you.” I put the picture away and face the camera again. “I have decided that I don’t want to find out the baby’s sex until you are home. Or until labor, whichever comes first.

I hope you coming home will come first, because I miss you like crazy and I really want to be here for everything.

By the way Bobby did an internship at the maternity ward in the hospital, just so he can be prepared for when the baby comes. As I told him that I didn’t want to have it here, you know what he told me?” I pause for effect before making an annoyed face. “He told me he is calculating in the Plum curve…Bastard!

Anyways, everything is good on that front. I am still going to yoga with the guys. It is fun and some of them even signed up for proper yoga classes.

Oh and my new favorite food is a peanut butter, banana, salad and cream sandwich. It is amazing. And I eat about five Banana’s a day with anything and everything. The guys are a little disgusted with my eating habits.” On that note I remember the sandwich. I pick it up and take a bit. A moan escapes me and I laugh at the camera.

“See…pretty amazing! And it has healthy and unhealthy parts in it. I really don’t understand the fuss Bobby is putting up about it.

A few weeks back we went for a mini holiday to Point Pleasant. The weather was still nice, compare to now. Les organized a house for us to stay at and my parents met yours. And guess what? They got along just fine, unlike you suspected…

I am still living on four, but I will move back up to seven in the next couple of days. The Apartment is finally done. Don’t worry, wedidn’t paint anything in Pink, but we also did not keep it in black and white.

And I made a new friend, Caroline. She is cool and also pregnant. We have met through yoga. We have been shopping together a few times as well as for Lunch, with the other girls. She doesn’t know many people here and she fits perfectly into our group. She definitely knows how to shop.

Well I have to go back to work now. My boss is a hard ass and doesn’t tolerate me being late. I love you and I hope you are safe where ever you are.” I blow a kiss towards the camera as I get up and turn the camera off.

I have been dreading to make another video for a week now. Since I am growing every week a little more I couldn’t put it off any longer.

I get changed into my Rangeman maternity uniform that Ella bought me and slip into my cat boots on my way out.

As I get down stairs, I wave at the guys in the monitor room and walk to my office. I groan as I see the pile of Paperwork I have to get through and the searches that are sitting in my IN box. I swear the guys do this on purpose. As I left yesterday my IN boxes were empty, not even twelve hours later they are full again. I am going to kill Rodriguez.

A couple of hours later I hear a loud crash coming from Tank’s office. The whole floor has fallen silent and everybody is starring at Tank’s door. I get up and knock carefully.

“COME IN” He shouts. I open the door and enter.

“Are you okay big guy?” I ask as I close the door behind me. Lester is there too. Both of them have a grim expression on their faces. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone or something keeps tripping alarms at houses we secure. The alarm goes off, we dispatch a team, when we get there no one is there and nothing has been taken or disturbed. It happened multiple times to different houses and now our customers are threatening to switch to a different firm, if we don’t get this under control ASAP.” Lester answers my question, while Tank is picking up stuff from the ground, what I guess was lying on his desk before he wiped it down.

“How many accounts are we talking about?” I enquire.

“Six” Tanks answer’s grimly.

“You want me to have a look at it, see if I can find a connection?” I ask. I want to help.

“No, beautiful there is nothing you can do. Hector says it could be faulty wiring. We have to go back and rewire everything.” Les tells me and motions for me to sit next to him on the couch.

“Thanks anyway, little girl” Tank says and concentrates on sorting his papers. “I am going to kill our supplier. We are going to look for a new one. This cannot happen again!”

Then he sits up and looks at me. “Actually little girl…you can help.”

“Anything!” I mean it. They have done so much for me; I’d do anything to help them out.

“Lester needs to go and meet with the clients that have been affected. Even though Lester has a silver tongue, it would be good if a female Rangemen would go with him. Most of these Clients are not home, so we are dealing with their wives. They probably won’t try to flirt with you and you will get them to stay calm” Tank elaborates and Les shoots him a glare.

“Okay…when are we meeting with these clients?” I look at Lester who takes out his phone, I assume to look on his meeting schedule.

“The first meeting is tomorrow at nine. We are going to their houses to explain what we have to do to get the problem fixed.” I nod and he continues. “You need to wear business attire. Maybe you need to go shopping again today?” He tells me with a wink.

“Yeah probably. I will see if I still fit in my skirt.” I tell him and poke my tongue out at him.

“We are leaving at 0840, okay?” He asks and smiles at me “That is 8.40 am for you!”

“I have you know that I understand military time just fine now” I shoot him a glare, but he just grins at me. “I will see you guys later. I have to go and get through that mountain of paperwork that Rodriguez left me” I give them a finger wave and hear them chuckle as I close the door.

 

**Tank’s POV**

“When she leaves, we gotta move quickly. This way she won’t notice a thing!” I inform the guy, who I count as one of my closest friends.

“Yupp…Got it Boss” He smirks and mock salutes me.

 

* * *

 

**Steph’s POV**

9 am the next day I find myself standing on the porch, of the first clients, Mr. and Mrs. Tanner. I went shopping yesterday andfound some black pants and a nice dark blue shirt, which is tight around my breast and flows a little over my stomach.

Lester rings the door bell and a woman, I have seen in my yoga class opens. She has dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, brown eyes and his wearing a nice wrap dress to cover her big belly. My guess is that she is in her last trimester.

“How can I help you?” the woman asks with a smile. “Don’t I know you from yoga?”

I shake her hand and nod “Yes, we are in the same yoga class. Mrs. Turner, I am Stephanie Plum and this is Lester Santos, we are from Rangemen. We have a meeting with you and your husband.”

“Oh…yes. Come on in” She says after shaking hands with Les too. “Please call me Tiffany.” She leads us into a nice big living room. The room looks out to the back garden and features a big glass front, so there is always light in the room. There are twocream colored, leather couches in the center of the room with a white, round table. A flat screen TV is sitting opposite of the couches and the opposite wall of the glass front is covered in an artsy book case.

“You have a beautiful home, Mrs.…uh Tiffany.” I tell her and she smiles at me.

“Thank you, Mrs. Plum” She answers with perfect manners.

“Please call me Stephanie” I add and she motions for us to sit down.

“Can I offer you anything? Coffee, tea or water?” She asks.

“A glass of water please, Lester?” I turn towards him and he indicates that he will have the same.

As she leaves Lester whispers “I will let you take the lead. You know her already and that will make it easier to deal with this issue.”

I nod and in that moment Tiffany comes back with our waters. “My husband won’t be joining us. He is away on business. I amsorry.”

“No worries. We are just here to explain what needs to be done.” I smile at her and take a sip from my water. “As it turns out, the wiring of your security system is faulty and we need to replace it. It won’t take more than a day, but we like to come in as soon as possible, to get it done.”

“That would be great. The alarm going off is doing my head in. When would you be able to do it?” Tiffany inquires.

This time Les answers. “How does tomorrow sound? Shouldn’t take longer than a few hours to replace it.”

“I actually won’t be here tomorrow, but my Assistant will be. She can let you in, any time after nine o’clock.” Tiffany gets a little more comfortable on the couch and then looks at Lester and me again.

“Okay, that sounds good. We will come around at nine then.” Lester makes a note in his portfolio and nods. “Tiffany, we would like to offer you and your husband a twenty percent discount for three month on your fees. We apologize for all the inconvenience that this has caused you.”

“Thank you very, that would be great.” She says and smiles at him. “So enough of business. Stephanie, how far are you along?”

We then, spend the next half an hour talking about maternity clothes, babys and yoga. I never bothered to talk to her at yoga, more than a ‘hello’ or ‘bye’, but I leave Tiffany’s house with an invite to her baby shower next weekend.

“That went well” I tell Lester and grin, as we get into the car to drive to the next meeting.

“It did, beautiful. It definitely helped that you knew her and that the husband wasn’t there. He would have pushed for more discounts.” Les winks at me and starts the car.

“Where to next?” I ask.

“Mr. and Mrs. La Grande. They live just a block from here.” He informs me and drives the car away from the curb.

Turns out I do know Mrs. La Grande, too. She is also in my yoga class. Along with our other clients, Mrs. Green, Mrs. McKensey, Mrs. Clarkson and Mrs. Dane.

As we leave Mrs. Dane’s house, I have another invite for yet another Baby shower the following week.

“Les?” I turn towards him as we get back into the car.

“Yes, beautiful?” He asks and as he sees my face, he turns off the car and turns towards me. “What’s wrong?”

“All those clients…Those women are all in my Yoga class. Something is off…!” I tell him. My spidery senses aren’t going off, butsomething about this feels wrong.

“Okay…so? It’s faulty wiring Steph. We just happened to use the same product for all of them.” He assures me.

“I don’t think that is it. Something feels wrong about all of this. They are all rich; they all have big houses, with art on display. The wife’s all spot huge rings and jewelry that I am sure costs more than I would make in a year.” I count up all the things I thought about since we left the third clients place.

“I picked that up too, but didn’t think anything by it. Are your spidery senses going off?” Les asks.

“No, I am just feeling off about all of this” I shake my head.

“When we get back to Rangemen, we will have a look for a connection.” He smiles at me and starts the car.

 

* * *

 

As we get back to Rangemen, we try to find a connection, but there aren’t any obvious ones. All of the men work in different professions for different companies, earning a good chunk of money.

The women are the connecting factor. They all go to the same yoga studio and class; some of their older kids even go to the same school. All those clients live within walking distance with each other.

Nothing stands out.

“What are you guys doing?” Tank asks, as he comes into Lester’s office.

“Beautiful thinks there is something off with all those clients” Lester tells him and looks to me for elaboration.

“Well, I know all those women” I start and spread out our findings on Lester’s table. “We all go to the same yoga class. They all live within walking distance of each other, in a rich neighbor hood. Something is definitely wrong and I am sure it has nothing to do with faulty wiring.”

“Okay, we all know that if you feeling off about something, we should trust that instinct. We should increase patrol in that area” Tank says and looks at Lester of confirmation. I blush slightly at the compliment. “If someone is trying to rob those places or do god knows what else, we need to catch them.” With that he leaves me and Les alone again.

“Well done, beautiful.” Les says and gives me kiss on the head. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.”

My head peaks up and I smile. I love surprises.

“Put this on your eyes” Les holds up a black tie. First I eye suspiciously but as he doesn’t let up, I take it and secure it around my head. “NO peaking.” I shake my head and off we go. He guides me across the fifth floor and towards the elevator.

Since the elevator doesn’t stop I am not sure if we stop on the sixth or seventh floor. I hear a door open, some whispers and I am pushed forward.

“All right are you ready, beautiful?” I nod and Les takes the tie off. My eyes take a moment to adjust and then I see Ella, Louis, Tank, Bobby and Hector standing of to my right and as I look around, I realize we are on the seventh floor.

“Oh my lord…” Tears are gathering in my eyes, but can’t hold them.

They finished Ranger’s and my apartment. It looks truly amazing. I walk from room to room and as I come to the baby’s room more tears a flowing down my cheeks. Off to the far right there is a door joining our bedroom; off to the left under the windows is a play area with teddy’s and toys, and a dark wooden rocking chair with white chair cushion.

Amongst the Teddy’s and Toys, I spot a Robin figure. Batman will get his little Robin. No matter if it turns out a boy or a girl.

Next to the door to the left is a commode with four drawers. On top of the commode are picture frames with a picture of me and Ranger as well as one of the merry men. That frame says ‘ _World’s best uncle’s’_.

I let out a laugh and more tears a streaming down my face. I move on to look at the crib standing on opposite wall of the commode and then at the diaper changing area next to the door that leads to our bed room.

I turn around and see everybody standing behind me. “This is amazing….When did you do all of this?”

“I may or may not have made up the reason for you to go with Lester to those meetings today” Tanks tells me with a wink.

I give all of them a hung. “Thank you so much, this is…wow. Thank you, I love it and I am sure the baby will too!”

Half an hour later, everybody leaves me alone to get settled into the apartment. Everything is the way I imagined it with Ella. She did a great job. I need to buy her something to say thank you. Not just her, my merry men deserve a big present too.

The living room/ kitchen area looks amazingly big. A new, bigger flat screen TV is hanging on the wall, and the old furniture as found its place here too.

There is an enlarged picture of me and Ranger hanging on the wall in the hallway to the front door. I smile at it, because it is a picture taken at a distraction job. I am wearing a blue mini dress that barely covers my ass and red FMPs. Ranger is standing in front of me, whispering in my ear.

I open all the cupboards and drawers in the kitchen. Looking at the old kitchen in its new place I think I may need to start learning how to cook. Can’t have this awesome looking kitchen just here for show. I will need to ask Ella, if she can show me a few things.

The bedroom looks amazing. Basically it’s held all in black, white and light grey tones, except from the chair which is standing next to the window and the pictures on the wall. All of those things are in red.

The pictures feature me and Ranger, two of them were taking by a surveillance camera in the building and the other one is from when we were at a grill party at ML’s place. In all of those picture Ranger and I seem completely oblivious to the world around us.

Once again Ella and the guys did a fantastic job.

I inspect our walk in closet and the bathroom and find that all our stuff has already been put away. I strip down immediately and jump into the shower. The new shower head has a rain forest setting and it is heaven. I lather myself with Ranger’s shower geland then set the shower to massage. The jets, that have been installed into the wall are blasting out water and doing wonders to my back.

I wish Ranger was here to enjoy this with me. I smile at the thought of just how good he is in the shower. We definitely have tomake up for lost time when he gets home.

 

* * *

 

**Ranger’s POV (location unknown)**

“Staff Sergeant?”

“At ease Private First Class Hunter” I tell the young guy standing in front of me and he relaxes into parade rest.

“Sir, the Sergeant Major Scott wants to talk to you, Sir” He tells me.

“Dismissed” I tell him and quickly ensemble my gun, I just finished cleaning as the young man entered my quarters.

I knock on the door and salute as I enter the room “At ease Staff Sergeant” Sergeant Major Scott tells me and I fall into parade rest.

“Sir, you wanted to speak to me?” I ask and keep my eyes trained forward.

“Yes I did. Please sit down” Scott motions for the chair in front of the table in his makeshift office. The Staff Sergeant is the one who got me involved into this operation and runs our camp in this shithole. I worked with him before on multiple missions, some with far less desirable accommodations and set ups, than this one.

“You got your men ready to go?” He asks as he hands me a bottle of water. The tab water in this place is undrinkable and bottled water is a luxury we don’t often get.

“Yes sir, I have” I tell him and take a sip.

“Orders came in and the mission is a go. You will roll out at 2300 hours” Scott tells me with a frown.

“Problem?” I ask.

“The higher ups have denied an extraction team. You will need to fight your way back. They have negotiations going on and find that an extraction team could bring those into jeopardy.” He explains.

The country we are in wants to get rite of this guy and his men, but officially they have nothing to do with it. In other words my country will leave me and my team to die in this bloody country, if anything goes wrong.

I have fought and done enough dirty work for them and this is the payback.

Come hell or high water, I will make sure I will get to my babe.

 

* * *

 

**Unknown POV (location: Trenton)**

“Where are we at?” I ask as I enter the shed and look at the two people, who are already in there.

“Six are out. Leaving seven.” My brother answers me.

“Times at those?” Craig asks as he steps through the door after me.

“Between 20 to 30 minutes!” Reign informs him.

“Okay so we have to be in and out pretty quickly!” I state and all of them nod. “I will have more information soon enough. Couple of weeks and we are good to go.”

“Ok, great!” Craig says and gives me a kiss. “We need to make sure off the points of entry, Darling. So make sure you get a full tour, when you are in there!”

“Will do” I say “Do we have the material needed?”

“We are working on it. Money is the issue.” Reign looks at us and then at my brother.

“How so?” I ask looking at Tod and my sister-in law.

“We need the best equipment for this job. We can’t have the cheap stuff. So either we steal it or we do a mini job and get some money in that way!” My brother elaborates.

“Alright so we need to push the big job off for another few weeks. I’d say we steal the equipment.” Craig says and takes a sip of the water bottle he has been holding. “But we need to move out of Trenton for that. Philly maybe? Or further? So we won’t draw attention to us!”

“I will research and we can take a drive to check those stores out!” Reign says and looks at my brother for confirmation.

“Okay, then that is sorted as well. I am hungry. Let’s get something to eat!” My brother says and I roll my eyes. His stomach doesn’t have a bottom. Tod can eat and eat and eat. Unfortunately he doesn’t put on weight either!


	16. Before Christmas

**Steph’s POV**

“Hey…” Caroline comes to a stop in front of the table, out of breath. “I am sorry, that I am late. James came home last night and I slept in”. She takes a deep breath and flops into the chair opposite of me.

I laugh at her “No worries, I am surprised that you didn’t cancel our plans. I know I would, if Ranger was back!” I wink at her and she grins.

“Well…he is asleep now. So I have plenty of time for some good, old girl time” Caroline shrugs of her coat and picks up the menu. “What is good here?”

“Well I would go with pizza of meatball subs. Or a salad, that’s what the boys usually order when we are her!” I tell her and look around. We are sitting at Pino’s and the lunch crowd has just started to arrive.

“Where is your protector today?” She questions, since there is no man in black sitting next to me.

“Hector and the guys are sitting over there!” I point to the back booth, where a bunch of my merry men are sitting.

“Ah…I see…Never far away!” She says and smiles. “Doesn’t it get annoying to be monitored constantly?”

“To be honest for a long time I felt that way. Ranger always wanted to keep me safe, that I carry my gun and have trackers on me, but I resented it. I hated being monitored. But after I had another near death experience a couple of years ago, I changed my mind. And now that I have to think of my baby as well, I don’t mind at all. I made a few enemies as a BEA and even though I have left the active part of that job, we can never be sure if those are still out to get me.”

Caroline sobers and nods. “What do you mean another near death experience?”

Thankfully I can put of answering that question for a couple of minutes, because a waitress comes over and takes our order. As she leaves I look at Caroline and I can see she hasn’t forgotten what she asked me. Thinking back now, I should have gotten training a lot earlier. I could be dead right now and not happily in a relationship with Ranger.

I take a deep breath before I answer “My FTA’s did just about anything and everything to not go back to jail. I have been kidnapped, shot at and god knows what else. My cars never lived longer than a month, sometimes even less than two weeks. I am glad I don’t do that job anymore!”

“You and me both, Cupcake!” I look up and see Joe standing in front of our table with a huge smile on his face. I haven’t seen him in months.

“JOE!” I jump up and give him a hug.

“Someone is happy to see me. Ranger not giving you enough attention?” Joe asks playfully and I punch him on the upper arm as he lets go of me. “Apparently he gave you enough attention, to create that!” Joe points at my stomach with a grin.

“He did before…he left for the jungle!” I tell him with a smile. Then I remember Caroline and step to the side to introduce them.

“Caroline, this is Joe, a Trenton detective; Joe this is Caroline, my friend from yoga” I say and both of them shake hands. “Want to join us? I ask Joe and he nods.

I slip to the end of the booth and Joe comes to sit next to me. I am happy to see him. I haven’t been in touch with him much, since I am constantly at Rangemen and he was in NYC for the last couple of months on assignment.

“Jungle?” Joe asks looking at me. “For how long?”

“Unknown” I shoot him a pleading look, hoping he would get the draft and drop the subject.

Joe seems to get it, because he turns his focus towards Caroline. “So you guys go to yoga together?”

“Yeah, pregnancy yoga, it is fun.” She tells him with a nervous smile. I get that he is handsome, but something about her reaction is weird.

“How is Elaine?” I ask him as our food is delivered to the table. I take a bite of my meatball sub and moan in appreciation.

“Cupcake…” Joe says in a warning tone and I grin at him in return. “I may be a married man, but those sounds are still a turn on,so please tune it down!” I nod and he dives into his own food, before answering my question. “Elaine is good…uhm...she is pregnant too.”

A smile spreads out on my face. “I am happy for you two. You finally are getting what you always wanted. I am sorry it took this long.”

“No need to be sorry, Cupcake. We had a good time and we are both finally happy with others and with babies on our way” He says with a grin.

“You two used to date?” Caroline questions with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah…for quite some time actually” Joe answers her and finishes of his Pizza. His phone rings as he shoves the last piece in his mouth. “Morelli?...yeah...yeah. 10-4!” he hangs up and looks at me. “Sorry Cupcake I have to go. A guy we were looking for has turned up on stark street. Let Tank know I may need his help with this ok?”

“Sure, will do Joe” I agree and he kisses me on the cheek.

“Don’t be a stranger and come by at some point. I am sure Elaine and you can swap baby information. Nice to meet you Caroline” He says and with that he gets up and walks out the door.

Caroline and I continue to eat in silence until I decide to break it. “You don’t like cops?” I ask taking a sip of my water.

“What makes you think that?” She questions and she looks everywhere but at me.

“You seemed nervous around Joe, that’s all!” I explain and continue eating.

“Well let’s say I had a few run in’s with the police as I was younger and I don’t like them” Her tone tells me I won’t get anything else out of her, so I drop the subject.

“Are you ready to go?” I ask and she nods. We pay and walk over to the merry men.

“Hey guys, we are going to get going.” I say as we come to a stop in front of their table. Hal translates for Hector and he nods.

“Me voy con usted, Angelita (I am coming with you, Angelita)“ Hector replies and gets up.

“Bye guys!” I wave at them and at the cops on our way out.

 

* * *

 

It’s the beginning of December and I have to get some Christmas shopping done. As per usual Christmas came far too quicklythis year and I haven’t even started, let alone have a clue what to get everybody.

An hour later we come to a stop in front of a gift shop. They have little Santa pants as gift bags on display and an idea pops into my head.

“They are cute aren’t they?” Caroline says and grins at me. “I have to get some myself.”

I mentally calculate how many men are working at Rangemen and then look at how many they have. I sigh, unfortunately not enough. I walk up to the counter, where a woman with red hair, is looking at me with a smile. She has to be at least as old as my mother, but she pulls that hair colour of very well.

“How can I help you, young lady?” She asks as I come to a hold in front of her. Her name tag reads ‘Rachel’.

“Hey Rachel…I was wondering if you had more of those Santa pants?” I really hope she does. I would love to hang them on every cubical in the office.

“How many do you need?” She enquires.

“I need about 60 of them!” I cross my fingers as I am waiting for her reply.

“Well…let me quickly check in the back!” The woman says as she walks through the door behind her, where I assume is the storage area.

Caroline comes up next to me with a couple of those pants and a couple of gift cards. “These are such a great idea. Now all Ihave to do is find some gifts to put in them! What are you getting?”

“I am waiting for the lady to check how many of those pants she has got.” Then I remember Hector is with us and turn around to him. “Se trata de una sorpresa, si se le dice a cualquiera que tenga que matar! (This is a surprise, if you tell anyone; I will have to kill you!)”

“Me gusta ver que intente (I like to see you try) “ Hector flashes me one of his rare grins and I poke my tongue out. “El secreto está a salvo conmigo (The secret is safe with me) “

“Gracias” I tell him and turn back to Rachel, who just came back from the storage room.

“Well you are in luck. I have enough of them. Do you want me to send them to you or do you want to take them now?”

I look at Hector who nods. “We will take them now, thank you.”

We make some polite conversation with her, while she processes mine and Caroline’s order. Afterwards Hector follows her into the back, to collect the box with the pants.

We make a run to the car to drop of the bags, just to go back in and shop some more.

A couple of hours later we drop Caroline off ta home.

“Hey, when do I finally get to meet your husband?” I ask her as we get out in front of her Mansion. No spidery senses today. Every time we made plans in the last couple of weeks, some emergency happened and James had to fly back out.

“I will need to ask him. I will call you okay?” Caroline says as she takes her bags out of the trunk.

I nod and get back into the car. We then drive back to Rangemen.

“Hey beautiful did you max out your credit card again?” Lester laughs as he comes down the stairs and sees the bags in the trunk. “Need some help?”

“Yes please…and I have you know that most of these things were on sale!” I declare with a grin.

Thankfully the elevator is big enough to fit us three, the box and multiple bags in, we only have to make one trip.

We drop everything on seven and then go back down to level five. The guys back to their desks and I go to find Ella. For what I have in mind I will need her help. Hopefully we will be able to pull it off without any of the guys noticing.

A couple of hours later Ella and I hashed out everything and I walk up to Tank’s office for my daily update. No alarms have been tripped since the last time a couple of weeks ago, and we haven’t been able to find anymore leads.

“Hey big guy, any news?” I question as I step into his office.

“No, no news!” He grumbles. “They guys questioned the owners as they were changing the wiring at each house. But all of them swear they haven’t pissed of any one and the patrols haven’t seen anything suspicious.”

“Well, I still have a bad feeling about that area.” I let him know and sit down on his office couch.

“If they pop up again, we will figure it out!” Tank tells me and I nod. I really hope this turns out to be nothing.

 

* * *

 

**_A couple of days later_ **

My phone rings and I pick it up as I see it is Caroline calling. “Hey.”

“Hey Steph, how are you?” She asks.

“I am good and yourself?” I say.

“I won’t make it to yoga tonight. James is taking me out of town for the rest of December. We are flying to Hawaii.” She squeals. I wish I could escape this cold, this morning it started to snow.

“That is great. Well when you are back I definitely want to meet your man!” I am curious about him. She has told me a tone about him and showed me a picture, but that was about it. He looked handsome on the picture and I wonder what he is like in person.

“Definitely. Listen I have to go. Need to pack. I will see you in the new year” Caroline says and before I can utter another word she hangs up.

 

* * *

 

**_10 th December_ **

**Tank’s POV**

“Do you know what the little girl is up to? She has been more secretive lately. And as I came into the kitchen the other day her and Ella were talking and stopped as I came closer. Something is going on!” I look at Bobby who just shakes his head.

“I have noticed that too. Whatever it is, I hope we won’t need the firemen or the police!” He states and then looks at Hector. “Do you know what she is up to?”

“No idea, Amigo!” Hector replies. Over the years we all worked together, we got pretty good at reading one another and looking at Hector now, tells me he knows something.

“You know something!” Les exclaims, reading my mind. We are sitting in Bobby’s living room drinking scotch. After the day we allhad it was necessary. Two take downs and assisting TPD with their murder case. Morelli owes us big time!

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Hector informs us with a smug grin. Bastard!

Les growls and I laugh. “We all know, if he…” I gesture towards Hector with my glass “wants keep it a secret, we will never find out. There is no way of extracting any information out of him!”

“How about some mat time with me, old friend?” Bobby glares at Hector with a smirk.

“You can threaten me all you want, hermano; I won’t give away a thing!” Hector replies but has to swallow hard. Mat time with Bobby is anything but a walk in the park. That man is dangerous, since he knows the human body inside and out very well. No one wishes for Mat time with him, ever.

 

* * *

 

**_20 th December (1 am in the morning)_ **

**Steph’s POV**

“Wow…it looks truly amazing, pumpkin” My dad says as he comes into the conference room.

Ella and I have been planning with Hector, my mother and my dad a surprise Christmas party for the employees of Rangemen. I didn’t plan on involving my mother, but she overheard me asking my dad for help with buying and transporting a Christmas tree. So I filled her in and she immediately called Ella, to hash out the plans for food.

I decorated the tree while my dad and Hector drove to my parent’s house get the food, which my mom cooked.

We had to scramble the cameras and I bribed the guys on monitor duty with Pino’s pizza, well and Hector had to threaten them with mat time.

“Thank you, dad” I tell him and give him a hug. “And also thank you for your help. We couldn’t have done it without you!”

“It was nothing” My father assures me and waves it off. “We will head home now and we will see you this afternoon okay?”

I nod and hug my father again. I follow him out to see him and my mom off. Since they helped us, I invited them to the party.

After they drive off, I go back up to level five to finish the rest. We pushed the big table to the wall, so we had more room to sit. Thankfully, after our little grill party on the roof, Tank ordered a few more party tables and chairs, so everybody will find a seat to eat. On each table is a black table cloth with white and red plates. Each table has a small Santa and a small tree in the middle.

I walk out and find hector standing in the hallway.

“I will just lock up!” He tells me and swipes his key fob over the panel. “No one will get in here, except me. I locked everybody else out!”

I give Hector a hug and tray not to yawn. “Thank you for all your help. I will just put the bags on every body’s cubical and then I will go to bed.”

“Good night, Angelita” Hector kisses me on the cheek and walks down the stairs to level four.

I distribute the Santa pants bags filled with healthy candy, a USB-Christmas tree, Christmas hats and a photo frame with the Picture of all of us from the grill party around level five. The Picture frame says ‘the merry men’ on the bottom.

Afterwards I go up to seven to get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

**_15 hours later_ **

Last night I send out an email to everybody, including the off duty staff to come into the office for a meeting at 1600 hours and as soon as I stepped onto level five this morning I was bombarded with questions and thank you’s from everybody.

Hug after hug I got for the presents until I reached Tank. He hugged me too before telling me that I didn’t had the right to call in a staff meeting. Bobby asked me multiple times what I was planning and Lester tried to snoop in my office. But I didn’t give anything away and just replied that it was important and that everybody had to be there.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour ago, Hector scrambled the cameras again and Ella and I were able to bring in the food undetected. Well we had to cover the trolley with a big sheet because multiple men tried to sneak a look.

“They are insufferable when they don’t know what is going on” Ella laughs and I nod.

“They all are like little kids” I tell her and grin. Suddenly we hear swearing from the other side of the locked door. My grin gets even wider.

“WHO THE FUCK LOCKED THIS DOOR?” We hear Tank scream.

“Maybe it is time to put them out of their misery?” Ella tells me and I agree. “We don’t want to get Tank more upset than he already is.”

“That would be me big guy” I say as I open the door. “You guys can come in now.”

Without a word Tank strides past me and suddenly comes to a stop. “That’s what you have been cooking up?”

“Yes” I answer quietly. “I am sorry, that I didn’t fill you in, it was supposed to be a surprise. Merry Christmas, big guy!”

I scream as Lester comes up from behind and twirls me around. I didn’t notice that the other guys came into the room as well and are now standing there looking around the room with big eyes.

“I hope this is alright, Tank. I know that some of you don’t have a family or are not doing anything for the holidays, so I wanted tobring you all together to celebrate a little bit.” I explain and then ad quickly. “Don’t worry the food is healthy. Ella and my mom cooked it, so it is edible to!”

Tank turns around and smiles at me. “No need to look so worried, little girl. I am not mad at you, even though I would have preferred you told me. The guys and me have thought up a bunch of scenarios, but never thought about this.”

“You thought you need to call the firemen for whatever I had planned, didn’t you?” I smile and Tank doesn’t hide the fact, that that is exactly what they had been thinking.

The guys are still all standing there, as if they are waiting for an invitation. “Come on…eat…otherwise the food will be cold.”

The guys don’t need to be told twice. Beers are being opened and a nice festive atmosphere is spreading. The guys that are still on duty are drinking water and the off duty guys rotate with the guys on the monitors so they can get something to eat as well.

I look around and smile at Ella. “We did well” I tell her.

“No you did well! I merely cooked the food” She declares and then walks over to her husband. I grab some food and walk over to Hal and Cal. Suddenly I feel a sharp kick and I drop my plate.

The room is instantly quiet and Bobby comes running up to me. “Bomber? Are you ok? Are you hurt?” He automatically switches into Doctor Mode and checks me over.

I smile at him and shake my head. I put a hand on my stomach and there is another kick. “It kicked” I let him know and he stopsfussing over me.

“Really?” Bobby puts a hand on my stomach but the kicking has stopped.

“Well now you scared the baby” I swat his hand away and laugh.

Bobby turns around to face the rest of the guys, who are all quietly waiting to hear what is wrong. “It’s all good. The baby just kicked!”

The tension in the room eases and everybody is going back to their conversations. Ella has cleaned up my mess and has long gotten me another plate with food.

As the party slowly winds down, Ella and I are told to not even think about to clean up. Even my parents had a good time and talked to some of the guys. It seems like my mother finally accepted that these men aren’t criminals and misfits.

It is past eleven as I finally fall into my bed. I think of my Christmas plans and hope Ranger makes it home before Christmas day. Maybe a Christmas Miracle would be great. I close my eyes and fall asleep with my clothes still on.

 

* * *

 

**Unknown POV (Location: Trenton)**

I snap my suitcase shut and look at Craig, who is waiting for me at in the door way. “I cannot believe that you booked a hotel. That is far too expensive!”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. You deserve to be spoiled a little bit. Besides we all could use some R&R.” He says s and then kisses me.

“But this is a business trip and not R&R” I pull my suitcase of the bed and Craig takes it out of my hands.

“Yes, it is a business trip, but this way we will be less conspicuous. The last place the cops will look for is a five star hotel!” He reasons and I agree. They won’t be looking for thieves who stole equipment from a store, in a five star hotel.

“Okay then let’s go” We lock the house up and join Reign and Tod in the car. Baltimore her we come!


	17. Anonymou's Plan

**Unknown POV (location Trenton)**

**_Four weeks later_ **

"Have you hired the contract workers? And are they informed?" I ask and look at Craig.

"Yeah I did. They are dumb enough and nothing will lead back to us. I wore a mask as I met with them and changed my voice. We should be safe." He informs me and then looks back at the board.

We are all currently sitting in the shed, going over every last detail of the plan. I am starting to get excited. We are going in, in a couple of days. The cops will be focused on the distraction we have planned, so that we can make a clean get away. No one will make the connection between the two incidents.

"Okay let's take it from the top." Reign says and gets up to grab us some more beers. "The distraction will start at 11 am. We start here at 10.45 am; Tod and I will disable the security" She points to the points on the chart.

"If everything goes according to plan, the distraction should hold up for an hour, before the cops make a move. We should be in and out by 12 pm." Craig continues.

I take a sip of my beer before speaking up. "We will ditch the car at Mercer County Park. It will take about 20 -30 minutes to get there, depending on traffic. The other car is organised?"

Tod nods. "Yes it is. We will take a cab to Hightstown, corner of Stockton St and Harron Ave. The other car will be parked at the end of Hausser Ave. From there we will be able to drive to New York. When do we fly out?"

I check our flight tickets. "3 am four days from now. You guys said it would be enough time to exchange everything right?"

"That is enough time. My contact is on standby. I just need to call him as soon as we hit the city" Craig confirms. We all take a moment to go over the plan in our heads, trying to make sure that we left no loopholes.

"The equipment is excellent. We tested it out earlier and it works perfectly." Reign tells us and Tod nods.

"Anything on the news about that break in? Or from your contact at Baltimore Police?" I ask Craig who shakes the head. Having criminals as parents can also have its good side. All their old contacts are more than willing to help us, or keep an ear to the ground, when needed.

"No chatter at all. You guys did a great job getting in and out of that place. Did you set a new record?" Craig asks with a grim face.

"As if we would time something like that!" Reign says in mock horror.

I roll my eyes at her. "I know you would…so?" Tod and Reign make out of everything a competition.

Both of them laugh and have a secret conversation, without even talking. "We got in, in under five minutes." Reign finally answers.

Craig shifts in his seat and takes out his wallet out of his back pocket. "Thank you guys, you just cost me fifty bucks!"

I hold out my hand with a big grin and he slaps the money in my palm. "I told you not to under estimate them!"

"Yeah…yeah…yeah!" He replies with a defeated look on his face.

"You have no faith in our skills big bro" Reign slings an arm around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"I have plenty of faith, but my lovely wife here keeps taking my money, by betting on you guys." He replies and my grin gets even wider. I have been known to win a bet or two against him, since we know each other. He always loses, but it doesn't stop him from betting against me time and time again. He never learns.

I look at the clock and see that it is already 4 am. "Wanna go to bed, you sore looser?" I hold out my hand to my husband, who takes it and I pull him out of his seat.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a smile on my face. Craig's arm tightens around me and he pulls me closer. "Good morning" He says quietly and I can feel him smiling too. I wiggle my ass a little in his crotch and he gets hard immediately.

"Haven't you had enough of that last night?" He questions as he flips me on my back and hoovers over me.

"No…but how about we take this into the shower. It is already twelve o'clock and we need to get ready. The party is at three and we have to look our best" I tell him and try to move, but he holds me in place.

"Do I really have to go?" He questions and I nod. "Well then we better do as you suggested." He picks me up, cavemen style and I scream in surprise. "Shhhh…our neighbours might hear!" He slaps my ass and walks with me still hanging over his shoulder into the adjoining bathroom.


	18. the Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Bobby cars are internationally known, but they are little red, push cars with a black steering wheel. They are fairly common here in Germany. And even for grown ups a lot of fun to ride down the hill :D
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> p.s: Ranger's re-appearance is two chapters away :)

**Lester's POV**

_**Mid-of January (same day as the anonymous chapter ended)** _

I look around the conference room and smile. Ella, Mrs. Plum, Tìa Evita and I have been planning Steph's baby shower for the last month and I think we have done well.

Thankfully the conferences room walls are movable and we pushed all of them open, so that we have more space. The big conference tables have been pushed to the walls and are serving as buffet tables.

Since Steph does not want get to know the sex of the baby, we tried to keep everything in natural colors. Table cloths, balloon's, napkins and so on are light green and yellow. The centers of the tables are decorated with small glass dummies and sock and diaper flowers, in various colors.

I first thought we could rent a room somewhere and have the baby shower there, but security would definitely have been an issue. Besides, having it here will give the guys that are on duty, a chance to have a break and celebrate with Steph too.

I look at my list and grin. The baby shower games I found will be hilarious.

"Les?" I turn around and find Steph standing behind me with her eyes wide open. I didn't hear her come in. I swear she is becoming a ninja.

Today isn't the first time she managed to get the drop on me. A couple of days ago she sneaked up and scared the shit out of me, resulting in me dropping my boiling coffee on my lap.

"Yes beautiful?" I ask innocently.

"What is this?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but since you snuck up on me again, I might as well tell you now…This beautiful, is your baby shower…Well it is going to be as soon as your guests will be here!" I tell her and her eyes widen even more.

"I haven't even thought about having one…" I can see tears gathering in her eyes and I quickly walk towards her and envelope her in a hug.

"No need to cry" I tell her and run a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Damn hormones…" I hear her mutter and I laugh out loud. I let go of her and smile. She truly is a sight for sore eyes. My cousin is a lucky bastard. She has put on a few kilos and her belly has become quite noticeable. But she is still as beautiful as ever.

"Les… thank you" She smiles back at me and wipes her eyes.

"How about you go upstairs and change. The guests will be here in less than an hour." I tell her and she gasps.

"That isn't enough time to get ready." She exclaims and rushes out of the room.

I shake my head, as I look after her. I will never understand why women feel the need to get ready for hours. I think women lookthe most beautiful when they have no make-up on at all. I love all kinds of women and I may just offer a night of fun, but I do like to connect with these women.

And women with a lot of makeup seem fake to me and turn me off. Nothing worse than women who leaves her makeup on the pillow, the next morning and doesn't look anything like the night before.

With one last glance around the room, I make my way to my office. I will try to get in some more work before the guests arrive.

Half an hour later I give up and glance at the box sitting at the corner of my office. I bought all Rangemen employees a T-shirt saying  _'Mercenary uncles'_  on the front and ' _Baby sitter's in Training'_  on the back. Of course all those shirts are in black.

I go and pick up the box and carry it to the cubicles. "All right listen up! For all of you, who are going to be attending the baby shower and do not have to work, I have some shirts for you to wear."

"Please not PINK one's" Cal pipes in and I laugh.

"I took note that it would clash with your tattoo and ordered them in black. I will leave the box sitting here and you guys can take them out yourselves!" I turn towards Tanks office, with four different shirts; since I saw Hec and Bobby go in there a couple of minutes ago.

I knock and step into his office. "What is written on ours?" Bobby asks immediately as I step into the office. I hold them up and Tank laughs.

"What would you have gotten Ranger if he was here?" Hector asks with a grin and takes a shirt out of my hands.

I throw the other two to Bobby and Tank and strip off my Rangemen shirt, to put the Baby shower shirt on. "Who says I didn't get him one?" I say and the guys look at me suspiciously.

I take out the shirt that has been hanging out of my back pocket and hold it up. "The man behind the bump" I read it out loud and all three of them start laughing. I will put the shirt into Ranger's office later on.

"That would land you on the mats with him for a month straight!" Bobby howls.

"Well I don't think he would be that mad. It would bring a smile to Steph's face, if he wore that and we all know he does everything to make her happy" My big, badass cousin is whipped, even though he would never admit it out loud. And neitherwould I. I really don't like Siberia; it is far too cold there.

"You have the camera ready?" Bobby questions Hector, while he changes his shirt too.

"Yeah, I will film the whole thing. Wouldn't want Ranger missing out on a thing!" Hector replies.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I ride the elevator down to level five and get out. Les is already waiting for me and I laugh as I read, what is written on his shirt  _'I am the crazy uncle everyone warned you about'_.

I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I get myself under control again. "Nice shirt, Les" I cannot help it and grin again.

"I have one for you too beautiful!" He holds another black shirt up, which has ' _Batman's baby on board'_  written on the front.

"I will go and put this on." I take the shirt of his hands and move towards my office. Just then I notice that all the guys on the floor wear the same shirts, which makes me smile. Les has really gone all out for this.

I get changed in my office and as I step back out, Les and Hector, who is wearing the same shirt as Les, are waiting on the other side.

"Come on…are you ready for your party?" Hector asks and pushes me towards the conference rooms.

As we enter I can see the guests have already arrived. There are the Manoso's, my parents, Val and her family, all the girls from yoga, ML, Lula and Connie are there too.

I go around greeting people, before I spot Caroline and excuse myself.

"Hey" I say as I come to a hold in front of her and she hugs me. "You are here!"

"Hey, how are you? Yeah Lester notified the yoga studio, who then got in touch with all of us" She says with a smile.

"I cannot believe he did all this. This is crazy and I am fine thank you. And you? How was your holiday?" I haven't seen Caroline since we went shopping before Christmas.

"I will tell you all about it, but let me introduce you to my husband James first" She gestures to the handsome man that is standing right next to her, before she speaks up again "James, this is Stephanie!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I say and hold out my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have heard so much about you" James says and shakes my hands.

"I hope all of that was good" I say and James laughs and nods.

"Can I have your attention for a second?" I hear Lester shout and I turn around to face him. "Beautiful, where are you?"

"I am here" I step forward and he pulls me next to him.

"Thank you all for coming to the Bombshell Baby shower. The buffet is open, so help yourself. In the far left right corner" Les turns and point in the direction "We have plain onesies. There is paint sitting next to it, we like you all to paint or write on one or two onesies. So Steph here will never run out of them.

Later on we will have bobby car races down in the garage and a baby food guessing game. Also has everybody brought a baby photo of themselves?" Everybody says 'yes' and Les continues. "Ok, I will collect these and later on Steph can guess which Photo belongs to whom.

Also on each table are photo cameras, for you to take pictures of anyone and anything. Those pictures will go into a photo album later on. Enjoy!"

Conversations start up again and I smile at Les. "I cannot believe you did all this. This is too much Les!"

"Don't worry about it beautiful. I had help. Tìa Evita, your mom and Ella helped a lot too!" He says kisses me on the cheek and leaves me standing there by myself.

"How are you feeling?" Evita comes up to me with my mother and Ella. I hug all three women as a thank you.

"This is amazing. Thank you very much." I tell them and smile.

"It is sad that my son cannot be here for this" Evita says and I nod. Tears are forming in my eyes and I take a deep breath to hold them at bay. "Oh…I am sorry Querida, I shouldn't have mentioned that!"

"It is okay. I just miss him and hate that he is missing out on all of this" the tears are running now down my cheeks and my mom envelopes me in a hug, running a hand up and down my back to calm me down. "I am just too damn emotional these days!"

All three women laugh. "That is normal Steph." Ella say and smiles. "Now come and have a piece of cake."

At the mention of cake, I pull out of my mom's embrace and walk over to the buffet table, with Ella. The buffet looks amazing. There is the cake where the base is chocolate and waved like a basket on the outside. On the top there is a baby bottle, a dummy, some small shoes and a shirt with ' _baby_ ' written on it, all made out of icing.

Then there is a big Fruit Baby crib, fruit dummy's, a chocolate fountain, muffins and cookies in shapes of baby clothing.

"Ella…This is amazing" I tell her and give her a hug. "Did Tank have a heart attack as he saw the cake?" I add and Ella laughs.

"No I have not had a heart attack yet. Ella assured me that the cake is made out of low fat ingredients. I still would prefer carrot cake, but I suppose I will run an extra mile for a piece of this cake, tomorrow morning." Tank informs me as he comes up behind us. He too is spotting the  _'I am the crazy uncle everyone warned you about'_ T-shirt.

I laugh and take the plate with a slice of cake on it out of Ella's hand. "I have to mark the calendar. Tank is going to eat cake!"

Ella laughs and I leave them standing at the buffet and look for my best friends. ML, Connie and Lula are sitting at the table with the onesies and I join them.

"What are you guys drawing?" I ask putting a fork full of cake in my mouth. Damn this is delicious!

Connie holds hers up and I try not to laugh, which ends up with me having a coughing fit. Bobby rushes over and hands me a glass of water. I am sure I am beet red by now. "Sorry, the cake went down the wrong pipe!" I say to nobody in particular and shoot Bobby a grateful look.

"Batman always did tell you that stuff will kill you" Lula says and I just shake my head.

"More like you guys drawing on those onesies will!" I retort and she laughs.

"What are you guys writing?" Bobby repeats my question and all three of them hold up their onesies.

Connie's says  _'GLAD TO BE OUT, I was running out of womb'_ , Lula wrote  _'YES, I'm Bilingual. I can cry in both English & Spanish'_ and ML simply wrote  _'My parents are superhero's'_.

"I will need to do some later on as well. I have some great one liner!" Bobby informs me and I shake my head. I can just imagine what he has in his mind and that makes me glad Ranger isn't here to send him to no man's land.

I look around the room and see Tiffany. Her tummy has grown even more since her baby shower, but yet she manages to still look good. She is due any day now and I really hope my Hungarian hormones will help me to look like that, before I am due.

I get up and join her and Mrs. Claudia La Grande.

* * *

A couple of hours later my friends, Tiffany, Claudia, Caroline and I as well as Woody, Tank and Cal are sitting in a circle trying out baby food. Some of it is actually quite tasty where some is just down right gross.

We are just on the last glass and it is Woody's turn to try. Watching him eat the baby food is too funny. He cannot keep is blank face in check.

I am glad that the merry men have interacted with everybody and haven't kept their conversations to a 10 word minimum.

"I won't even start to analyze what is in this thing. That is gross!" Lula says and grimaces as it is her turn to try.

I try it too and pull a face. Where did Les find that stuff? This cannot be normal!

"What is it Les?" I ask, because none of us seem to have the right answer.

"It is Organic Butternut Squash and Root Veg" Les answers with a grin.

"No Baby would ever want to eat THAT!" ML informs us. "Thankfully my kids liked the simple stuff, like mashed banana orcarrot."

We all laugh. I will make sure that none of that stuff will find a way into our cabinets.

"Okay then, we will move on to connecting baby pictures with their owners" Lester hands me a stack of photos.

I look through them and some of these babies are really cute and some of them are not. Hard to tell who is who, but I will try my best.

In the end I get 15 out 30 right. The merry men have all been cute babies. Evita has given me a baby picture of Ranger and he was a very beautiful baby, I hope those good genes are being passed onto our own child.

* * *

It is now eight o'clock and everybody is slowly leaving.

"Hey…" Caroline says as she walks up to me with her husband.

"Hey, did you enjoy the party?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes we did. Thank you for having us" James says politely and smiles "But we have to go now. Leaving town tomorrow morning again, for work."

"Oh that sucks. It was nice of you guys to come. Thank you very much." I say and shake James's hand and pull Caroline into a hug.

"I won't be coming to yoga tomorrow, since I join him on this trip. Couldn't say no, to a trip to Vegas!" She says and hugs me back.

"You sure have to travel a lot for your job, James. Isn't it inconvenient to be based here and mostly work over at the west coast?" His facial expression changes and he slams down a blank face. I am curious. He is so much away from his pregnant wife. Why not move over to the west coast?

Caroline answers before he does. "He has been trying to establish a name for himself here and in New York, haven't you darling?"

"Yes, I have. But it has been a slow climb and I cannot afford to pass of clients just because they are based a little further away" James replies in a harsh tone and I am taken aback. Something is off and my spidery senses just came back with full force. Maybe it is time for that background check. I make a mental note to do that after I come back from yoga tomorrow morning.

"Well we better get going. I still need to pack for our trip" Caroline interferes before I can say another word. I smile at her andnod.

"You guys do that. I will see you next week for yoga!" I give her another hug and they are escorted out of the room by Manny.

"Are you alright little sis?" Hal comes up next to me as everybody left and puts an arm around my shoulders. The merry men, Ella, Louis and I are the only ones left in the conference room.

"I am good thank you" I reply and look up at him.

"You want to come and see what all those onesies look like?" Hal asks and steers us to the other part of the room.

"You painted some as well?" I ask surprised. Didn't think all the other merry men would join into the fun.

"Of course we did, Steph" Hal shoots me one of his rare grins.

We come to a stop in front of the onesie table where all the men are busy painting onesies. I quickly take out my phone and snap a picture. Now they cannot deny any involvement.

"What have you guys got?" I ask and look at all of them. I smile as I read.

The onesies are reading:

' _Boss in Training'_  
'why wear pink when I can wear black?'  
'Why wear sport's logo's when I can wear SWAT?'  
'Don't mess with me, my uncles will mess you up'  
'Smallest Rangemen edition'  
'Lock up your kids, my daddy has guns'  
'I am cute, mom is hot, dad's lucky'  
'my uncle is massively muscular, adorable and single'  
'Daddy and I both love boobies'

"I have something else for you beautiful… it is from all of us" Lester says as he comes up behind me, with the rest of the merry men. Ella and Louis join us too. "We got you a little gift." Les continues and hands me a wrapped package.

"You didn't have to. You already gave me the party. This is seriously too much" I say and sit down on Hals leg, since there is no seat left.

"Well it is not for you per se, it is more for the baby." Bobby says and grins.

"It is not a lock picking set is it?" I grin.

Lester slaps himself on the fore head. "I knew I forgot something….But I am sure Ranger would want to give that to him or her himself when the kid is old enough."

I open the package and clothes fall out, a SWAT onesie and SWAT toddler clothes. I cannot believe they found something like that. Written on the front is  _'I am Rangemen Jr'_ and on the back  _'that makes me your boss'_.

I laugh out loud and tears are streaming down my face again. I really have to get these damn hormones under control. The guys immediately hand me tissues from all directions and I take a couple from Cal and Hector and shoot them a grateful smile. "I love it…Thank you guys!"

As thank you, I give every single one of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

As we want to clean up, Ella and I are being once again pushed out of the room. I am about to argue, but Manny pushes another piece of cake into my hand with a smile and pushes me towards the elevator. Once I get upstairs, I have another moment with the camera.

"Hey Carlos…It is me again… First of all happy new year. I hope where ever you are; you got to celebrate a little bit. I miss you." I put a piece of cake into my mouth and moan. Ella has once again out done herself.

"We had the baby shower today. Lester, your mom, Ella and my mom organized it all. It was a lot of fun and everybody was there. The Rangemen even talked more than 10 words in a conversation.

We even had a baby food tasting and I am telling you right now that some of that organic stuff will not cross the threshold of our apartment, it is disgusting. But then again, if this baby turns out anything like you, it will eat twigs and barks from the get go.

The guys gifted us SWAT baby and toddler clothes. I didn't even know they made them so tiny... Well as you can see I have grown a little more." I say and pad my stomach.

"I can only wear you shirts now and I had to buy maternity clothes." I stifle a yawn. Time to go to bed. "I hope you are safe and uninjured, where ever you are. Please come home soon, I miss and love you. Good night" I blow a kiss towards the camera and turn it off.

* * *

**Unknown POV (Trenton)**

"What was that for a question?" Craig turns around to me. He is still fuming from the question asked by Stephanie. "Do you think she suspects anything?

"I think she just questions, why you always have to go out of town for business and leave you pregnant wife at home. And no, I don't think she suspects anything." I reply.

"Well good…We don't need her to ruin our plans!" he huffs out and we make our way to the car. Tomorrow is the day of all days and we need a good night of sleep. The last few days we have been going over and over our plan and re-checked our equipment. If tomorrow goes as planned, we will be living the rich life, from now on.


	19. It all comes together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not stating what a dummy actually is. Dummy is the Australian word for pacifier.
> 
> Stay tuned, Ranger will be back next chapter :)
> 
> P.s: So I have also no knowledge of Police proceedings and the like. I if I made a mistake I apologize.

 

 

**Unknown POV (location Trenton)**

"Everything ready to go?" I ask as I step into the kitchen with my suit case. We won't be coming back to this house and cannot afford to leave any traces of evidence behind. We are just taking the necessities and everything else will be burned in the back yard, as well as every surface will be wiped down and cleaned before we go.

"Yeah… Craig is just lighting the fire outside" Reign answers me with a toast in her hand.

"Where is my brother?" I take a couple of slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

"He is outside packing the van" She answers me and hands me a cup of coffee. "In 48 hours we will be relaxing on the beach in Cancún. I cannot wait to escape this shit hole."

"That makes two of us." I toast her with my cup and smile. I look outside the window. The sun has just come up. The forecast for today is 35 degrees (95 Fahrenheit). Thankfully we will spend most of the day inside and our getaway car has air con.

"Caroline did you hear me?" Reign pulls me out of my thoughts as she snaps a finger in front of my eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Reign looks at me with concern.

"Did Tod?" I ask back. My Twin brother has always had a closer connection to our parents than I had. I never forgave them for risking everything on their last heist. They knew they could get caught, it was too dangerous, but they did it anyway and killed a guy in the process. That is why Tod, Reign, Craig and I always stuck strictly to a no guns policy.

Just because we are thieves, doesn't mean we have to take such drastic measures. My parents got greedy and that's what landed them in lock up.

"Yes he did. Told them he wouldn't come to visit them anymore; that we are moving away. They asked a bunch of questions, but he told me that he didn't answer any of them." My sister in law informs me.

"Good" I reply and stare back out the window. Today is the day. We are finally going to make it!

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I pick up my yoga bag and head out the door. It is just quarter to nine and I have 15 minutes before I have to meet Lester.

I make my way to my office and wave at the guys on duty in passing. My computer takes a couple of minutes to boot and I kill the time by looking through the paper work that is sitting on my desk. Another few background checks and the 'Tank approved' changes to the roster are all in my in-box, for when I get back from yoga class.

The computer is finally ready to be used and I pull up the search engine. I type in all the information I know about Caroline and James and wait. This will probably take a while.

"HEY beautiful, are you ready to go?" Lester shouts over the fifth floor. The search can run while we are gone and will be finished when we get back.

"Yeah I'm coming" I shout back and leave my office. Suddenly the baby kicks again and I stop and put a hand on my stomach. This will never stop to amaze me. He or she has been kicking up a storm lately and I am sure it will turn out to be a kung-fu fighter or something like that.

"Is it kicking again?" Zero asks as he walks by me.

"Yes" I say quietly and he stops by my side.

"Can I feel it?" I look surprised at him and he shoots me a small smile. "When my sister's baby kicked I never felt it."

I reach for his hand and put it on my belly. His eyes grow big as he feels the kick and I smile.

"Wow, she has quite the kick!" Zero says and smiles.

"What is going on here beautiful?" Lester comes to a stand next to us and glares at Zero, who still has his hand on my tummy.

"The baby kicked again and Zero wanted to feel it!" I tell him with a grin.

"Can I too?" My best male friend asks me and I nod. Zero takes his hand away and Les puts it in the exact spot.

"I am sorry Les…he or she has stopped!" I tell him after a few moments of feeling nothing. Les looks disappointed for a second but then smiles at me.

"I will get my chances eventually little girl!" He says to my tummy and grins at me.

"Why do you guys keep saying it is a she?" I ask curiously.

"Look at it that way. Your mom had two girls, your sister has three of them and Ranger made Julie. The chances are quite high that this is going to be another girl. Plus we could use some more estrogen in the building." Lester answers and Zero just nods along.

"Oh nooo…no…no…NO!" I can see their minds working.

"What beautiful?" Les tries to play innocent.

"If this turns out to be a girl, she can date whoever she wants to. There is NO WAY I am letting you chase away her future boyfriends!" I say sternly.

Zero and Lester start laughing but I keep glaring at them.

"When that girl is old enough to date, we won't be able to chase the bad guys anymore, so the only entertainment we will get is giving her future boyfriends a hard time." Zero informs me, before walking away.

"He has a point there Steph" Les says and takes my gym bag from me. "Come on let's go. We have a yoga lesson to get to!"

Ten minutes later we arrive at the studio. Les of course has the Rangemen parking karma working for him and finds a spot right in front of the entrance.

"I really hate you and your parking karma, you know?" I grumble and get out of the car.

Lester joins me on my side with a grin. "One day Steph, you will be as lucky as us."

I snort and we make our way up the steps. His phone rings just as we about to go through the front doors.

"Sorry Steph… I have to take this. You go in…I will be right behind you." He tells me and walks back down.

I walk into the main studio; put my mat down next to Tiffany's and we get talking about my baby shower.

"I envy you Steph" Claudia says as she comes up seconds later and puts down her mat on the other side of Tiffany.

"Why?" Why would this women envy me? She has a rich, good looking husband and her second child is due any minute.

"You are surrounded by all those hot guys all day in that building. How do you even concentrate on work?" Claudia elaboratesand I can't help but laugh.

"I try to keep my head down and not ogle too much" I reply and both women laugh.

Suddenly there is a commotion in the hallway and three masked people are coming into the main studio, guns raised and dragging Micha with them.

_Oh perfect_... The one time a merry man isn't glued to my side, something bad happens. I want to reach into my bag and take out my gun but there are three of them and one of me and I am not going to risk my baby, so I press the panic button on my watch instead.

My merry men complained that their life has become boring, since I started working for them, now they will finally see some action and I am in the middle of it AGAIN. Typical!

"Alright people…No one gets hurt if all of you play nice! If you don't there will be consequences!" the big masked man shouts and to proof a point he fires of his gun into the air. Everyone cowers down on the floor and a couple of women start crying.

"Go and check the locker rooms again…make sure there is no one else in there and then secure the back!" The mask man says to the other.

"Got It!" The guy nods and then takes off towards the locker rooms. I recognize his voice from somewhere. Think Steph…THINK!

* * *

**Lester's POV**

I walk down the steps to the pavement and answer the phone. "Yo?"

"It's me. Will be back tomorrow!" Thank god!

"Good. When?" I ask.

"0700 hours. Pick me up?" Primo (Cousin) asks.

"Of course" I reply. This is perfect. He at least will be there for the birth of his baby.

"You are the only one that knows!" He doesn't spell it out, but I understand the thread.  _No one else is to know, or you will have a one way ticket to a third world country!_

Suddenly I hear a shot coming from the studio.  _Shit!_

"I have to go." I hang up on him.

I dial Tank while I unlock the SUV and take out my Glock and my knives. The smaller guns I have on me for yoga aren't as good as these baby's.

"Steph's panic button was activated?" Steph wanted to have something she could carry around with her every day and wouldn't automatically be taken of her in a kidnapping situation. So Hector and Ranger came up with the watch. She has three different kinds of watches, one for going out, one for work and one for working out.

"Shots fired at the Studio" I reply and lock the SUV again.

"Got It" He says and hangs up on me.

I leave my bag lying on the ground next to the car and make my way up the steps with my gun drawn. I enter the studio and scan the entrance. There is no one there, not even the receptionist. I make my way further down the hall, scanning the area while I go along.

I try to keep my emotions in check, but my concern for Steph and the baby grows with every step. This cannot be happening now!

To late I become aware that someone is behind, I turn around just as I am hit over the head with something solid. I fall down and try to get up, but I am hit again and darkness over takes me.

I wake up and my head hurts. "Les…please…please wake up" Steph says over and over again, but just as I am about to answer darkness over takes me once again.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I hear a loud THUD coming from the hall way and couple of minutes later the smallest of the masked man is dragging in Lester.

"Lester!" I get up and run towards them. "What did you do to him?"

"Shut up bitch and sit back down!" The mask man says.

I drop to my knees next to Lester. "Les…please…please wake up!" He groans and then goes back into unconsciousness.

"Who is that?" The big guy comes to a stand next to us. I assume he is the one in charge of all of this.

"I don't know. He just showed up with his gun drawn. Ask her…she seems to know him" The smaller guy replies. There is no way that I am telling him that. Chances are that they have some beef with Rangemen and this could escalate. I keep my head down and look at Lester.

"Who is this?" The bigger guy asks but I keep quiet. "Hey Bitch…" He pulls me roughly up and glares at me "I asked you a question!"

"His name is Lester" I tell him.

"Why is he running around with a gun? Is he a cop?" His grip is tight around my arm and I know I will have bruise there later on.

"He is her Body guard" I hear a women say out loud, behind me.

The guys grip gets tighter and I wince. "You are hurting me…let go!" I tell him but he doesn't ease up.

"Why is he guarding you?" The guy asks through gritted teeth.

"He is my friend and not a bodyguard" I answer, whilst trying to think how to get out of this. I hope Lester was able to alert Rangemen too, before he came in here.

"Is that true?" He looks at the woman who spoke up beforehand. He obviously doesn't believe me.

"No…" I can hear her say and close my eyes for what will come. "He works for Rangemen and is her bodyguard."

Why did that woman had to open her mouth? I don't recognize her from my class, which means she must be a staff member. The only reason I can think of is that she think they are here because of me.

I try to pull out of the man's hold, but he is gripping my arm even harder.

"Rangemen huh?" He snarls.

I stomp on his foot and kick him in his family jewels. He hunches over and I run towards my bag. But the smallest guy catches me before I get there.

"You will pay for that!" His voice is dangerous. I place a protective hand over my tummy and hope for the best. He puts my hands behind my back and holds them there, while he is moving us towards the big guy.

The big guy has caught his breath and is now standing upright as we come to a hold in front of him. He lifts his hand and slaps me across the face. My head bounces back and it stings.

"Tell me why is Rangemen guarding you?" The big guy asks, just then the third guy comes around the corner and stops dead in his tracks.

"My…My" He says and then it hits me. The third guy is Michael Donnelly. I am surprised he is out of prison; he must have gotten out on good behavior. "If it isn't Stephanie Plum, the bombshell bounty hunter!"

The surprise in his face tells me that he didn't know I was here, which means neither I nor Rangemen were the targets.

"This is the bombshell bounty hunter?" The big guy asks and then turns towards me.

"Donnelly…should have known you are behind this!" I tell him and make sure I have my blank face in place.

"Because of you I landed back in Prison. I didn't do a thing. And it is your entire fault!" He snarls.

"You threw a Molotov cocktail in our SUV and we had it on tape. So it was your entire fault that you landed back in prison!" I tell him. The little guy is still holding me and Donnelly takes of his mask. "What are you hoping to get out of this? There is nothing to take here!"

"Oh…see that's where you are wrong! We got paid already plenty for this job and we don't care what the people who hired us get out of this. But seeing you here is just the icing on the cake. I wonder how much Ranger will pay to get you out of here!" Thesmaller guy gasps.

Apparently he doesn't know Rangemen or me but Ranger's name is known everywhere. I am wondering out of which hole he came out of, because he smells really bad.

"I wouldn't count on being paid Donnelly, instead I would start writing your will, because that will be the only thing left of you when Ranger and his men get in here!" I say in a threatening voice. I cannot keep myself under control, Rhino mode is slowly approaching.

Donnelly swings his fist and punches into my abdomen. A scream escapes my throat and he punches me again. Everythinghurts and the little guy lets me fall to the ground. I see Les still lying there, out for the count.

And then I don't recognize anything beyond this anymore. I run a soothing hand across my stomach, hoping that the baby will move, but nothing happens. I don't know how long I am lying there until Tiffany drops next to me to the ground.

I can see her lips moving but don't hear a sound. My Stomach hurts and I can feel something leaking between my legs. As I look down I see blood. Tears start to form in my eyes and  _'Please let our baby be okay'_  is on repeat in my head.

* * *

**Unknown POV (Trenton)**

We made it. By 12 pm we were all done. Now we are on our way to our getaway car.

"I cannot believe this went that smoothly" I say and Reign looks at me and nods.

"I know; the cops must be busy at the studio." She replies.

"Well…we don't need to worry about that now. We have the van full of stolen goods. These paintings alone will be worth a fortune" Tod says.

I hope so. Otherwise we did all this planning for nothing.

* * *

**Tank's POV (outside of the Yoga studio)**

As soon as Steph's panic button went off, I knew she didn't press it on accident. Lester's call confirmed that and me and the guys gunned it to the yoga studio.

On our way there I called the cops; Morelli arrived at the same time as us and the others a few minutes later.

Now we are all trying to come up with a Plan of action. The Blinds are drawn and the front door locked. They are keeping away from all windows and we don't know how many guys are in there.

"Found Lester's phone, gun and knives" I hear Cal through my ear piece. Damn, which means he was taken too.

"We are going in with you!" I tell Morelli and leave no room for argument.

"Sure, just make sure you stay at my six. Any word from your guys by the back door?" He is in cop mode, but it is evident that he worries for Steph too.

In that moment Cal's voice comes through my ear piece again. "I have an angle; one of the windows behind this big bush on the east side hasn't got its blinds down. I see three men, two of them masked. Sending you the picture now."

I take out my phone and pull up the picture Cal just sent me. I show the picture to Morelli and hear Hector cursing behind me.

I turn around to face him. "Talk!"

"Michael Donnelly" Hector says and Morelli whistles. That name rings a bell.

"9 months ago he threw a Molotov cocktail into the SUV Steph and I were sitting in. He is one of her old FTA's" Count on Hector to refresh my memory. We roughed Donnelly a bit after we caught him.

"Why is he out?" I look at Morelli for an explanation.

"Good behavior and someone fucked up the paperwork" he replies too quickly.

Then we hear a faint scream coming from the studio. "Report" I bark into my microphone.

Cal curses on the other end of the line. "He punched Steph in the stomach!"

"We need to go in there now!" I growl and Morelli nods. He will rally the troops, so that we can get in there as soon as possibleand I get Bobby to stand by with his med kid.

He knows that those guys will not end up in a cell, they will end up six feet under and I will make damn sure of that.


	20. Welcome Home part 1

**Ranger's POV**

Excitement is building up inside me as I walk out of the airport. I cannot wait to see my babe. I look around but no Lester to be seen anywhere.

I check my watch and note that it is just 0650 hours. Maybe he got held up in traffic. I find a spot to stand away from all the other people and set my luggage down.

The mission went completely FURBAR. We completed our mission incentive, but were hit pretty badly on our way out. We lost communication with the home base, three of my men were injured and one came home in a body bag. Thanks a lot dear Government!

I am glad that my contract is up. My life is my own again. As we got back to Washington, my commanding officer, Colonel Baxter, handed me a new contract to read over, I respectfully told him where he can stick it.

If I ever choose to do government work again, I will make sure it won't be high risk. I won't do this to Steph anymore. She shouldn't have to worry about where I am, how long I will be gone for or if I will ever make it home alive.

I look at my watch again and its 0715 hours. I call him on his cell, but it is turned off. He most certainly will join me on the mats every morning for the next month.

I hail a cab and give the driver the Rangemen address.

20 minutes later the cab comes to a stop in front of Rangemen. I pay the driver and get out. A small smiles plays on my lips. It is good to be home.

I enter the building through the main entrance. I scramble the cameras as soon as I step into the lobby and see Junior on desk duty. He stands at attention as he sees me. "At ease soldier. No one is to know I am here!"

He nods and then sits back down.

* * *

 

**Tank's POV**

My phone rings and I see it's the lobby "Report!"

"Sir, he is back" Junior replies.

I hang up and take a deep breath. There is no need to spell out, who Junior was talking about. Sooner or later he will find his way down here to look for Steph and I have no idea how I am supposed to tell him what happened yesterday.

I look back down onto the paper that I have been starring at for the past half an hour. This situation is truly fucked up. The people responsible for this WILL pay.

Every Rangemen, on and off duty, is working on this and we will get those bastards.

* * *

 

**Ranger's POV**

I call the elevator and ride up to level seven. As I enter my apartment I see immediately that things have changed. It is biggerand the colours are different.

I drop my bag next to the door and move further into the apartment. Just then Ella comes around the corner.

"Carlos, how are you?" She looks tired. Ella sets down the tray she was carrying and gives me a hug.

"I am good. Are you okay? Where is Steph?" I ask and hug her back.

She moves away from me and clears her throat. She looks sad for a moment before catching herself and smiling at me. "Steph isn't here…go and talk to Tank. He can tell you where she is." With that she picks up the tray again and leaves the apartment.

Now I am definitely suspicious. Something seems off!

I walk into the room that I assumed was still our bedroom and it takes me a moment to register what I see. A baby crib, toys and a diaper changing area… My heart starts pumping a lot quicker. I gotta find my babe now!

I run out of the apartment, down the stairs and on to the fifth floor. The men on duty fall silent and I slow down my pace. Without knocking I walk towards Tanks office. He is already waiting for me at his door.

As I look at my best friend, I see that he too, is tired. "Come with me" he says and moves around me towards the stairs.

We make it down to the garage, before I chose to speak up. "Report" I bark.

Tank stops and looks at me. His face tells me, that I will not like whatever he is about to tell me. "Steph is in the hospital."

My heart is beating a mile a minute now and a bad feeling sets up shop in the pit of my stomach. "What happened?"

"There was a hostage situation at a yoga studio and Steph got…injured" He answers and slides his blank face back in place.

"What are you not telling me Tank?" I growl, but he gets in to his SUV and starts the car.

"Tank…" I say in a waring tone as I get in too.

He drives out of the garage and points the SUV in the direction of the hospital.

The drive to the hospital seems to take hours, instead of 20 minutes. My mind is spinning with scenarios of what could have happened to Steph, all the while thinking about the baby room in our apartment.

_Is she pregnant? Did she loose the baby in that situation yesterday? Or is the baby room for the future?_

"I can't tell you more. Bobby is on side and he will take you to see Steph. She can fill you in on everything" Tank finally answers and then falls silent again for the rest of the drive. I know him well enough to know, that I won't get more answers out of him.

As we arrive at the hospital, Bobby, who is wearing scrubs, is already waiting for us at the entrance. I get out of the car and Tank drives off.

"Ranger" Bobby simply says and I give him a nod. I follow him though the hallways until we stop in front of a room, where Cal and Hector standing guard. They nod at me, but their faces give nothing away.

"She is sleeping, but you can go in. Steph will tell you everything when she wakes" Bobby tells me and motions for me to step into the room.

Steph is lying there, motionless, with an IV drip in her arm. My Babe has big rings under her eyes and she looks exhausted. I pull a chair up to the bed, sit down and take her hand. I hope she will wake soon, because I want to know what the hell is going on here.

"I will be by later" Bobby informs me and then moves out of the room again.

I don't see any wounds, but they could be covered by that hospital gown she is wearing. I sigh and prepare myself for a long wait. I imagined my home coming a little different.

_What did my babe get herself into this time?_

* * *

 

**Bobby's POV**

I glance one last time into the room, where Ranger is sitting next to Steph's bed and then close the door behind me. "Not a word to him or you will be facing me on the mats" I growl at Hector and Cal. Both of them nod and I make my way down to Lester's room.

I shake my head as I take my seat next to his bed. My best friend is blaming himself for all of this. But it is not his fault.

I look at my watch and note that I will have to wake him in a couple of hours again. He has a concussion from when he was hit over the head twice. I set my alarm and close my eyes. Might as well get a little sleep in while I can.

* * *

 

**Previous Day - 1300 hours (still Bobby's POV)**

"We can't go in" Morelli says and three sets of eyes glare at him. "SWAT wants to negotiate!"

"That is a waste of time. We have to get in there now and get all the hostages out!" Tank growls.

"It is protocol Tank...You know that as well as I do." Morelli growls back and hangs his head low.

I can see that this is as hard on him as it is on us. Standing here doing nothing, while Steph has to endure god knows what in there. Cal has been reporting that she has been screaming non-stop, which makes me think that the punch to the stomach has set of labour.

I clench and unclench my fist and see that Hector does the same, with the other hand he fingers his blades. I know that he will want to have a first crack at those idiots inside.

"Tell them that we need to get in there now. If something is wrong with the baby, we can lose both of them" I tell Morelli, who merely nods and walks away.

* * *

 

**Tiffany's POV**

"What is wrong with her?" The biggest guy asks me.

"She is having her baby too early. She needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible" I glare at him, but he seems unmoved.

"We can't do that darling. You will have to make do here" He sneers and walks away.

I get up and walk towards the other women. "I need your towels..." I tell them but no one moves. They are all too afraid of those goons. "Come on quick!"

Once again they don't move a muscle, so I collect the towels myself and grab multiple bottles of water. Lester is still unconscious and isn't going to be a big help with this.

"Steph…honey…" She looks at me. "Are you having contractions?"

The pain she is in is evident on her face. This is bad. If we don't get her to a hospital soon, she and the baby could die. I pull of her yoga pants and underwear and cover her with a towel.

Before Richard and I were rich, I worked as a nurse at the local hospital. And once in a while, in situations like this, my training comes in handy.

"Steph…you are having your baby now. When I tell you to push, you push okay?" I ask her and more tears are running down her cheek.

"This is too early…this cannot happen now…" she mumbles and then screams.

One of those goons, I think Steph called him Donnelly, comes over to us. "Keep her quite!"

"I can't. She is having the baby now!" I tell him and focus on Steph again. "Steph...come on... I know it is too early, but we can't delay it. This baby is coming and I need your help to bring it into the world, okay?"

Steph shakes her head, but before she can say anything more, another contraction hits her and she screams again.

A phone rings somewhere and Donnelly moves to answer it. I can't hear what he is saying, but after a couple of minutes he slams the phone down and strides back into the room.

I look back down. There is a lot of blood and I pray that this baby is born alive.

* * *

 

**Tank's POV**

More screams are coming from the studio.

I look at the others and see the same impatience. We let TPD run this show for long enough. Time to change that!

Morrelli looks at me from a cross the road and motions for me to join him at the SWAT truck. I walk over with Hector and Bobby at my six.

"They want to talk to Ranger" he informs me as we come to stand next to him.

"Tell them he isn't here, but they can talk to me." I inform him and curse Ranger for being overseas.

"Tried that, but they are not letting up." Morelli runs his hand though his hair in frustration. "SWAT just made the decision to go in."

"We are going with you" I tell him again, in no uncertain terms. There is no way we are not joining this party.

He nods at me before speaking to the SWAT commander and I assemble all Rangemen at the SWAT van to be briefed.

* * *

 

**Bobby's POV**

Everybody is positioning themselves at the front doors and I line up at last, with my med kid. This way the bad guys are already subdued and I can concentrate on Steph.

They break down the doors and for the next couple of minutes all I hear is shouting and guns being fired.

"Bobby" I hear Tank say through the ear piece and I rush into the studio.

One bad guy is lying on the ground bleeding, but the other two are nowhere to be seen.

I find Steph on the ground with a woman, that I recognise from the baby shower, between her legs. She keeps telling Steph to push.

I walk around them and set my med kid next to them on the ground. There is a lot of blood and I immediately hope this isn't a miscarriage.

"She isn't far. It seems that she is trying to hold it in. Steph won't listen to me when I tell her to push!" The woman informs me "We have to get her to the hospital."

"Bobby...Bobby! It is too early. This can't be happening now, please make it stop!" Steph cries out after another contraction and clutches my hand.

"Bomber, we will take you to the hospital and we will see what we can do there" I tell her, but I know that we won't be able to delay this birth.

I look around and see that the EMT's are busy with Lester and the other guy. I motion for Hector to help me carry Steph out of here.

Thanks to Hector's driving, we make it to the hospital in record time. I called ahead and a Team of Doctors and nurses is already waiting at the Emergency entrance as we arrive.

We transfer her to a gurney and they rush her in to the ER. I motion for Hector to stay outside and I get quickly changed into scrubs.

* * *

 

**Steph's POV**

Everything hurts. This is too early and Ranger isn't here. I cannot do this without him.

They push me into an ER room, but Bobby isn't following.

"Bobby...BOBBY!" I scream as another contraction hits.

"Sweetheart, Dr. Brown will be back in a minute. He just needs to get changed" An elderly nurse tells me. I cannot make out her name, since my eyes are swimming with more tears. A nod is all I can manage, to make her see that I heard her.

Why is this happening? Where is Ranger? He should be here...I NEED him here.

Suddenly Bobby is back at my side; taking my hand. "Bomber...listen to me!" I nod and he continues. "We can't prolong it any longer. The baby is coming now..."

"No...NO...! Bobby please...please, make it STOP... Ranger is supposed to be here for this" I cry out but Bobby shakes his head. More tears are streaming down my face.

"Steph... I am sorry. I will help you through this, but if we don't bring this baby into the world now, there is a high chance that you can lose it, or worse die as well. So Bomber please! When we tell you to, you have to push!" Bobby pleads with me and I nod. I don't want to lose the baby.

A lot of pain and what seems like hours later, I make the final push. The doctors rush off with the baby, without letting me look atit.

"Where are they taking it?" I ask Bobby weakly. I am tried. "And why isn't it crying?"

"Te baby cannot breathe on it's on yet. They will take the baby to NICU. It needs oxygen supplementation and will be put into an incubator. We can go up later on, okay?" He informs me in a gentle tone.

"Congratulations Miss Plum, it's a boy" The doctor comes around and smiles at me. My heart stops. A boy. Does he look like Ranger? "We will bring him to the NICU, where we will keep him under constant observation. We will also need to see if he has any health issues, since he was born three month too early. You can visit him in a little while okay?" I nod and he continues. "Have you got a name for him yet?"

"Carlos Alejandro Manoso" I nearly whisper and Bobby smiles at me.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and then you can rest for a while before we are all going to see Carlos Alejandro Manoso" TheDoctor winks at me.

Bobby doesn't leave my side until I am situated in my private room. They give me some mild pain killers and I am asleep not before long, dreaming of our little boy.

* * *

 

**Bobby's POV**

I walk out of Steph's hospital room and nod at Junior and Zip, who are standing guard, in passing.

I walk down two flights of stairs and meet Tank in front of another hospital room. "How is he?" I ask as I come to a stand next to him.

"He has a concussion. They had to give him a mild sedative for him to go to sleep, because he was adamant to see Steph as soon as they were finished with him." Tank informs me and then shakes his head.

"He blames himself?" Knowing my Ranger buddy, that is exactly what he is doing.

"Yeah...How is Steph?" Tank asks.

"She is sleeping at the moment. It is a baby boy, Carlos Alejandro . They put him on NICU." I inform him. I am exhausted. This has been one hell of an emotional day. "What happened after we left?"

Tank nods and then answers. "SWAT didn't pay attention and two escaped. We know that one of them is shot, so they won't get too far. The third guy got accidently roughed up a little on his way to the cop car"

"How did they escape? SWAT covered the back entry, didn't they?" I ask baffeled. Leave it to Trenton PD to fuck it up.

"They were supposed to. But apparently the hostages takes were able to give them the slip. A bunch of bull if you ask me. I will look into it, when I leave later" Tank takes out his phone, looks at it and sighs. "I have to call the Plum's, the Manoso's and inform Lula and the girls."

"Tell them to not come over until tomorrow. Steph and the baby need rest" I tell him in my Doctor voice, which leaves no room for discussion. If any one comes to see her, they can just turn around and go back to where they came from. She needs some peace and quiet right now.

"The rest of the crew is in the waiting room. You wanna tell them the news?" Tank asks.

"Yeah...go and make those phone calls" I tell him and walk into the waiting room. Most of the employees of Rangemen are sitting there, waiting for news.

All eyes focus on me as I step closer. "Lester has a concussion and they are keeping him for the night. Steph has given birth to a baby boy named Carlos Alejandro. All three of them need rest and you can visit them tomorrow. No information leaves Rangemen, unless Steph, Tank or I give the okay. Not even to the boss himself, if he comes back. Understood?"

"HUA" goes through the ranks. I know that until all three of them are released from the hospital, Rangemen employees will put up shop here in the waiting room, only leaving for work and finding those assholes that did this to their friends.

On my way back up to Steph, I check on Lester. He is still sleeping and Tank is sitting at his bedside. Lester needs to be woken every couple of hours and I trust Tank to do that job. I need to be with Steph when she wakes up. She is going to ask questions, which only I can answer.


	21. Welcome Home Part 2

**Lester's POV** _**(still the day before Ranger comes home)** _

"Lester…Lester" Someone is calling my name, but I really don't want to wake up. I just want to stay asleep.

"WAKE UP SANTOS" My eyes fly open and I jump up, wanting to salute who ever just used that voice. Two big hands arepushing me down again, but I try to fight them off.

"Calm down Soldier" suddenly I realize it is Tank who is talking to me and I calm down. I look at him and he looks tiered.

"Good you are awake. Your were gone pretty far." Tank says and takes seat in the chair next to my bed. "You have a concussion and I need to wake you every couple of hours."

"S'okay" That certainly would explain the headache. And then it comes all back to me. The yoga studio, me being hit over the head and Steph screaming. "How is she?" I am desperate for information, since the doctors earlier wouldn't tell me a thing.

"She is good. It's a baby boy named Carlos Alejandro." Tank shoots me a small smile.

"Have you seen them?" I ask.

"Nah. Bobby is with her. Said she needs a few hours rest. Bobby won't let anyone past her door or the NICU'S door until tomorrow" He answers.

"I want to come with you." I lean my head back onto the pillow. This is bad. I really hope the baby will make it. If I had been more aware of my surroundings, Steph wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"It is not your fault" Tank says, obviously reading my mind. Sometimes I wish we all wouldn't be this close and not know everything about the other three. In moments like this my brothers are a real pain in the ass, because they can read me so well.

"Ranger is going to have my ass on the mats for a long time, if he doesn't send me to Siberia. I should pack as soon as I get back to Rangemen" I close my eyes and try to forget that I endangered Steph and the Baby like that.

"It is a surprise they didn't shoot you on sight. So quit blaming yourself." Tank replies in his commander voice. No surprise Soldiers tend to stand a little straighter when he speaks up.

I take the painkillers Tank hands me without me asking for them. I can't help and think that I forgot something important. I try to concentrate on the events from yesterday, but nothing before me being hit over the head comes to mind.

Suddenly I am very tiered. I close my eyes again and sleep overtakes me just a couple of seconds later.

* * *

**Steph's POV (a couple of hours later)**

I wake up and find my room empty. There is a chair close to my bed, so I assume that someone has been here. The door is open and I can see Junior and Zip standing outside my room. There are almost no noises coming from the hall way, except a pair of squeaking shoes and some voices I can't make out.

My hands go to my stomach and tears are gathering in my eyes as the events from earlier today coming back to me.

It was too early. Our son shouldn't have been born yet. I read that babies born pre-mature have great chances to survive, but there are great health risks.

I get out of bed and walk with my IV slowly into the bathroom. God, I hate hospitals. I really would love to be at home in thecomforts of Rangemen right now.

I do my business and as I walk out Bobby is sitting in the chair.

"Can we go now and see my son?" I ask as I come to sit back on the bed. No need to beat around the bush. I just want to see him and touch him. To make sure this all isn't a dream and I am really a mom now.

"Sure, but maybe you want to get changed first?" Bobby asks and drops a bag onto my bed. "Maybe even eat something? Ella brought some food around for you."

"No…I will just get changed and then we can go" I tell him. He gets up and walks out of my room, closing the door softly behind himself.

I get changed as best as I can, but stop at my jumper. "BOBBY?" I call out and he comes in. "Can't put on a jumper with this thing!" I state annoyed and hold up the hand with the IV drip.

"Sorry Steph, I forgot. You won't need that anymore!" He tells me and removes it. I quickly pull the jumper over my head.

"Let's go" I tell him as I slip into my shoes and he guides me out of the door. I give Junior and Zip a finger wave in passing and they nod at me in return.

We take the elevator one floor up to the NICU. As we enter we sanitize our hands and then Bobby leads me to one of the incubators.

"Steph meet your son! Carlos Alejandro meet your mom" Bobby says and my eyes tear up again. My son looks so tiny and I am instantly in love "He was born 900 g and is 38 cm tall."

"That is so tiny" More tears are running down my face and Bobby hands me a tissue. Carlos Alejandro's skin is a little lighter than Ranger's and he has a few strands of black hair. "Can I touch him?"

"Yes" Bobby answers. "But touch him firmly, not like a father."

I nod and put my hands though the holes. His skin is so soft and I cry even more. How am I going to be a good Mom when I couldn't protect him from being born this early? From having to endure this at such an early stage?

* * *

I am not sure how long I sit there, with my finger in my son's tiny hand, before an elderly nurse takes a seat in the chair next to me.

"Miss Plum?" I take my eyes of my baby and focus them on the nurse.

"It's Steph" I tell her and she nods.

"Steph I am Elisa, I am one of the main nurses her in the NICU and I'd like to speak to you about your baby." She tells me and I nod again.

I look around and see Bobby talking to a Doctor. As he sees me looking around he excuses himself and with a few quick steps he is at my side.

"Dr. Brown" Elisa says and nods at Bobby, who nods in return. "I was just about to talk to Steph about Carlos Alejandro."

"Sure go ahead" Bobby says and also pulls up a chair.

My finger is still resting in the firm grip of my son.

"Your son was born 900 g and 38 cm tall. Unfortunately since he was born this premature, his lungs haven't matured enough for him to breathe on his own. He will need to stay on the CPAP for a while. The CPAP is a gentler breathing machine called continuous positive airway pressure. This is perfectly normal for premature babies.

We haven't detected any other health problems, but we will monitor him closely in order to catch anything that comes up. In that case you will be notified immediately.

We cannot feet your son breast milk just yet. As you can see he has a drip that leads into his vein, through which we feed him a solution of sugar, salts and water. Once he is strong enough he will get your breast milk." Elisa pauses and hands me a breastpump. I stay quiet. I want to hear every little important thing that will help my son to survive.

"Which brings me to the next thing...We want you to express your breast milk as soon as possible. We will label and freeze it for you, until your baby can take it. We have a spare room in the back, where you can do it" Elisa motions to the back of the NICU,where a woman is just stepping out of a room with a couple of bottles of milk.

"Now a few basic rules! You can touch your baby, but if it is sleeping please don't wake it. Your son needs all the rest and sleep it can get. I know it will be hard to leave them in our care and that is a typical new-parent instinct but your son needs a time out once in a while.

Please give the other babies their privacy. You can bring visitor in here but two at a time maximum and tell them to not go anywhere near the other babies, except from when their parents ask them to.

We will get you familiar with all these machines and the schedule in the NICU, but I think for today you have enough information. Please do not hesitate to ask any questions." Elisa concludes and then looks at the chart, she is holding, to check if she forgot anything.

I look back at my son still holding my finger. He hasn't opened his eyes yet and I am dying to know if he has mine or Rangers eye colour.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I ask quietly, never taking my eyes of Carlos Alejandro.

"Yes. You can stay here for a couple of more hours." Elisa replies.

"Ok…before I go I will get you some breast milk" Out of my provisional vision I see that Elisa nods and gets up.

"Are you okay Steph?" Bobby asks as he takes a seat on Elisa's chair.

"My God…Bobby. I couldn't protect him… He should have never been born this early. And it's all my fault…I shouldn't have agitated Donnelly…" New tears are running down my cheek. I feel so weak and defeated right now, and a great panic sets in.

"This isn't your fault Steph! Donnelly shouldn't have punched you in the stomach…and believe me, he won't live to see another day. Hector will make damn sure of that!" Bobby whispers harshly.

"I want dips" I surprise myself with those words. I may wasn't able to protect my Baby accordingly, but at least I can make sure that the guy, who also shares some blame for all of this, gets what he deserves.

"Steph… I think you should concentrate on little Alejo here. We will handle Donnelly and his band of misfits." Bobby rubs my back gently and hands me another tissue.

"Just lock him in the basement and let me have first dips Bobby. Then you can do whatever you want to him. I just want him to know that NO one fucks with me or my child and gets away with it!" I tell him harshly and my voice is rising.

Bobby holds up his hands in surrender. "Okay…I will let Hector know, to not use his freshly sharpened blades. How is that?"

I grin at him and nod and Bobby rolls his eyes in responds. He has been doing that a lot lately, especially at my food.

* * *

A couple of hours later I grudgingly leave my baby in the NICU behind and Bobby leads me back to my room. Junior and Zip were replaced by Ram and Hal. They both hug and congratulate me, before I get as comfortable in my hospital bed as I can.

"Hey Bobby?" I look at him sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Yes Bomber?" He responds.

"Thank you…you know for everything. I couldn't have done the past six month without you and the rest of the merry men." I shoot him a small smile.

"There is nothing to thank me for, it was my pleasure." He smiles back at me.

"Can you do one last favour for me?" I ask.

"Shoot" Bobby leans a little forward, as if I am about to tell him a state secret.

"Can you get my camera from the apartment on seven? I want to take a picture of Alejandro tomorrow" That will be another picture for my scrap book. Who knows when Ranger will be home and I want to show him how tiny our son used to be.

"I can do that for you. I will let Tank or Hector know" Bobby gets up and ads "I will be back in a while. I want to check on Lester."

Shit I totally forgot about him. Poor Lester, I hope he is ok. Bobby must have read my mind again because he comes closer and takes my hand. "He is fine Steph. Nothing to worry about. He has a small concussion, but he will be fine. I will bring him up tomorrow. I will be back soon. Now go to sleep!" He leans down and kisses my forehead, before heading out of the door.

Sleep overtakes me not long after.

* * *

_**The next morning** _

Before I even open my eyes my neck tingles and an all too familiar hand is holding mine. My eyes fly open and there he is. Sitting in the chair next to my bed is my man in black, my love, my best friend, my batman; he is finally back!

"Carlos" I breathe and drink him in. His hair is long again and tied up with a hair tie. He must have been somewhere where the Sun was shining a lot, since he got a little darker. Ranger is still dressed in his army issued pants, which are tugged into his combat boots and he is wearing a tight black shirt.

Tears are forming in my eyes, but I cannot hold them at bay. Suddenly he comes to sit on the bed, drawing me into his arms.

"Babe" He whispers and hugs me even tighter, which makes me loose it completely. All the pressure and the worrying since he has been gone, finally overtakes me and I break down.

I am not sure how long we are sitting there like that; him holding me and me soaking his shirt with my tears.

"I have missed you so much" I sniffle as I draw back from his embrace. Next thing I know his lips crush on mine and he kisses me as if there is no tomorrow. As the need for air becomes too much we pull apart. "Can I assume that you missed me just as much?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yeah I did." He gives me another small kiss. He isn't wearing his blank face and I can see it in his eyes just how much he missed me. His eyes are almost black with desire.

"Have they told you anything?" I ask but he shakes his head.

"No they haven't. They told me you would explain." His jaw twitches, which indicates that he is pretty angry at the fact that his employees didn't divulge any information.

"Uhm…let me go and shower quickly and then I have to show you something" I tell him and hop out of bed.

"Do you want me to join you?" Ranger shoots me his wolf grin.

"I won't be long…I promise." I kiss him quickly and then lock myself into the bathroom. I deeply breathe in and out. How am I going to explain to him this mess? What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't want to be part of Alejandro's and my life?

I shake my head and strip down to shower. It doesn't matter what his reaction will be, I will manage whatever is thrown my way.

As promised I don't take long. Few minutes later I walk out of the shower in a fresh set of clothes and wet hair. Ranger is talking to Hector and Cal, who are now guarding my door.

"Tell Bobby we are upstairs, if he comes by" I tell them and they nod at me, blank faces firmly in place.

I guide Ranger through the hospital halls and up the stairs to NICU. Not one word is spoken until we are standing in front of theNICU doors.

"Babe?" Ranger asks but I ignore the unspoken question.

"Before we go in, I just want to tell you I am sorry that you had to find out this way." I tell him as I sanitize my hands. And ranger does the same.

We enter and I walk straight to Alejandro's incubator.

"Carlos I like you to meet your son, Carlos Alejandro Manoso." I avoid looking at him by looking at our son. I don't want to see how angry he is about all of this. I don't want to see him rejecting us. I just want to live in denial land for a little longer. A denial land, where we are going to a family.

I sit down in the chair next to the incubator and Ranger takes a seat next to me.


	22. Welcome Home part 3

**Ranger's POV**

I am speechless. My babe has rendered me speechless and that is not an easy thing to accomplish. I stare at her and our son.

Mixed feelings are going through me. On one hand I am feeling happy, content, ecstatic and love for the little creature in that incubator. But on the other I am angry at myself. Once again I missed out on everything. I missed out on the birth of my son, I missed out on Steph growing big and I missed out on finding out she is pregnant.

But from now on I won't miss out on a thing. My contract is up and nothing short of the world apocalypse will get me to work for the government again.

My son looks so tiny in that incubator. His skin is slightly lighter than mine, but he has black hair. His eyes are closed, so I don't know whose eye colour he inherited. I have so many questions, but cannot vocalize any of them at the moment.

Steph moves her hand through the holes and puts her finger in the little guys hand. "I found out a month and a half after you were gone. We had no way of contacting you, otherwise I would have told you immediately…or probably not. Your mind would have been too occupied by the news and that could have gotten you killed…so no… I probably wouldn't have told you…" My babe was rambling now.

I take her hand and squeeze it lightly, to encourage her to go on. I want to hear everything and I am still too shocked to ask any questions. So I will just sit here and let her tell me in her own time.

"The only ones that knew in the beginning were the core team. Everybody else including our families found out much later. Bobby went to all the appointments with me to make sure I understood everything and too keep an eye out for my diet. He evenworked for a couple of months in the birth unit here at the hospital… I told him I wouldn't have the baby at Rangemen and that bastard told me he was just calculating in the Plum curve" I have to smile at that.

My babe may have stopped chasing skips by herself, but even a careful thought up plan, never goes according to the way we planned it when she is involved.

She sees my smile and punches me lightly on my upper arm. I pretend to be hurt and that gets the first real smile of the day out of her.

"Well…have you been at home yet?" Steph asks and as I nod she continues. "Then you may have noticed that we made some changes." I nod again.

She breathes in deeply before she continues. "We started on those as soon as I found out that I am pregnant. Your friend Michael's did the work. I am sorry if you don't like it…you can change it of course, but I just didn't want the plain black and white again. I needed a bit of colour. But of course if we don't move back…feel free to move everything back to the way you want it" Steph falls silent and looks away from me. It takes me a minute to catch on.

She thinks I will kick her and our son out and that makes me angry. Sure this was unplanned and we never spoke about having kids, but that doesn't mean I don't want them.

I will myself to stay calm. Obviously she has been under enough stress since I left and I need to treat gently here.

"Well I think when we move, we can just leave it like that. We could use it as a space we need when we are too lazy to drive home" I tell her and her head snaps into my direction and her eyes look straight into mine; as if she is trying to determine if I am telling the truth or not.

I extract my hand from hers and cradle her face with both of my hands.

"Do  **not**  think, for one minute that I will leave you, just because Carlos Alejandro here was unplanned. I love you Steph and that hasn't changed in the past 20 minutes of finding out we have a son together. You are not going anywhere unless it is with me!" I leave no room for argument and lower my guard even further. I want her to see that I really mean it.

"You mean it?" She asks me with tears in her eyes and I just nod. I pull her closer and kiss her. How much I missed doing this, while I was in that hell hole.

"Now tell me the rest of the story, babe" I playfully demand as we break apart. I want to know how my babe ended up in thehospital and my son in NICU.

"Well…uhm… I went to pregnancy yoga every week with a different Rangemen. I met a couple of great people. Lester and a few others are going to join a beginners Yoga class. And that's where I was yesterday. Lester had to take a call and I went in on my own." I mentally wince. That was me calling and before he hung up on me I heard shots.

"Next thing I know there are three mask men entering the yoga studio. A few minutes later they dragged in an unconscious Lester. They demanded to know why he was guarding me, since a woman from my class told him he was a Rangemen and was always there with me. We exchanged a few words and then the third guy took of his mask. It was Michael Donnelly."

I clench and unclench my fists. That guy is big trouble. I remember how my heart sank into my stomach as Tank told me that Hector and Steph's SUV just went offline. I knew I should have roughed him up a little more, before sending him to prison.

"He was angry at me for being send back to prison and he punched me in the stomach twice. " Her words come out as a whisper and my whole body tenses. Rage is cursing through my body and I sure as hell will tear this city apart, looking for Donnelly.

He has signed his death warrant. I keep my face blank, because I don't want to scare Steph. But on the inside the beast is begging to be unleashed.

"This let to early labor... I tried to hold him in Ranger… I tried, but Bobby said that I could lose him and possible my life. It's all my fault…" My babe is in tears again and I draw her into my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bobby standing at the entrance of the NICU, talking to a nurse. He shoots me a worried look. I shoot him one back and he seems to understand that he should keep his distance right now.

I am eternally grateful for what he has done for my babe, but he will still see me on the mats for not telling me anything earlier on.

I run a hand up and down Steph's back and whisper in Spanish to calm her down.

"Babe… this wasn't your fault! None of it…" I don't know what to say to her. Because no matter what I tell her right now, she will keep thinking it was her fault.

"Yes it was…what kind of mother am I, when cannot protect my child in my own womb?" Her sobbing gets louder and I am considering to wave Bobby over here to give her a sedative that will calm her down.

"Mi amor…calm down." I keep rubbing her back and she calms down a little. "Te amo, babe, te amo. Que va a ser una gran madre ( you are going tob e a great mother)"

Steph is quiet now, but I can still feel her tears soaking through my shirt. "Usted piensa lo mismo? (you think so?)"

Apparently Hector has taught her Spanish in my absence. "Yes I think so. Steph, I know that whatever I say now won't make you think otherwise, but this wasn't your fault. You are going to be a great mother."

She sits back and puts her hand back into our son's hand. I take her other hand and smile at the sight of her. She is so beautiful.

"You did good on the name, babe" I tell her and receive a little smile.

"I thought that if he turns out anything like you, 'strong protector of Mankind' would fit perfectly" She says while still staring at our son.

"How tall is he?" I find myself asking.

"38 cm and he weighs 900 g. I cannot believe how tiny he is" There is wonder in her voice. I cannot believe it either.

"How many weeks were you along?" I run a calming thumb over the back of her hand.

"24 weeks…You want to touch him?" Steph faces me with a smile.

"Sure" That word comes out a lot stronger than I feel. I would never admit it out loud, but since he is so fragile and I am sostrong, I am scarred to touch him. I don't want to hurt him. Steph removes her hand out of the incubator and I replace it with me own.

Alejandro's skin is so soft and my heart beats a lot faster than it since Steph broke the news to me. Tears are gathering in my eyes, but I don't care. I am beyond happy, Bobby can tease me later however much he wants.

Our son has a strong grip, but his tiny fingers can't even close around my pinky finger.

Steph lays her head onto my shoulder and she is asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

As I walked into the NICU, I saw Steph crying in Ranger's embrace. That asshole better has not told her anything hurtful or hewill have to deal with me and the rest of his employees.

But at the sight in front of me now, even I am close to tears. I take out my phone and snap a picture. Steph is resting her head on Ranger's left shoulder, obviously asleep and Ranger has his hands in the incubator and the little guy is moving his arms and legs a little.

I give them a few more minutes before I approach Ranger. "You want to take her downstairs to sleep?" If she keeps lying like this, she will have a kink in her neck when she wakes up.

Ranger nods, extracts his hand from the incubator and picks Steph up. I walk ahead and open all the doors for him. Two minutes later Steph is lying in her hospital bed. She didn't even wake up once on the trip down her, which goes to show how much she trusts Ranger.

Ranger motions for me to walk outside and we walk a little down the hallway, so that Pinky and Walt, two new guys, aren't over hearing anything.

"How is my cousin?" is the first thing out of his mouth.

"He has a concussion, but will be released this morning. He blames himself, Ranger" I answer him.

"He shouldn't. It is my fault. I called him to tell him to pick me up this morning!" Ranger huffs out in frustration. Is he really blaming himself for this?

"There is no way you could have known what would transpire. So quit going down that line of thought!" I tell him harshly. Steph blames herself enough for the both of them.

"Has he any health issues?" Ranger looks me straight in the eye . His blank face completely gone; I am looking at my friend right now and not my boss and leader.

"Since he was born this premature, he can't breathe on his own yet. But in one to one and a half month his lungs will have matured enough for him to breath by himself" I answer and then add "There can be other issues when he gets older, but I willkeep a close eye on him."

"Thank you…for all you have done while I was away" In his eyes I can see that he has the feeling he will owe me for the rest of his life.

"You don't owe me a thing! You are like a brother and Steph like a sister to me. Name me Godparent and we are even" I shoot him a grin and Ranger nods.

"When can we take him home?" My brother asks and takes a seat in one of the pink hospital chairs. He hasn't been home longer than four hours and the look on his face tells me that he is beyond exhausted. Not by not sleeping, but by the emotional rollercoaster.

"Not for at least another three month. Depends on how strong he will get. It may be even four month." I tell him honestly.

"She will refuse to go without him!" Ranger states and I nod in agreement.

"Understandably, but it's necessary. If something happens, he is in better care and observation here than with me at Rangemen" I say and take a seat next to Ranger. "You are free?"

"Yeah…done." Ranger nods and leans his elbows on his knees.

"For good?" I need to know.

"For good. I won't do this to Steph or our son" Good, finally! Let the next generation handle the world saving and us veterans can finally kick back and enjoy life.

I clap him on his back and get up.

"Don't bother coming back for a few hours. You need sleep" Ranger commands "Tell Tank the same."

I nod and start walking down the hall way. "Bobby?" He calls after me and I turn around.

"Should you find Donnelly in the next few hours leave him to  **me**!" He tells me in no uncertain terms.

"Get in line" I tell him and he raises and eyebrow "Steph has called dips!"

Ranger lets out a harsh laugh and shakes his head, before walking back towards Steph's room.

He told me and Tank to go to sleep, but Ranger knows as well as I do, none of us will rest more than a couple hours until those assholes have been caught.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"How did it go?" I ask as Craig enters our Hotel room.

"Good. He transferred 20 grand today, so we are good to go to Cancun. The rest will follow, depending on when he sells them." I nod. Better this way and it raises no red flags.

James moves and sits on the bed.

I just had a shower and have only a towel wrapped around me. I walk over to him and drop the towel. "Maybe we should celebrate a little?" I push him backwards onto the matrass and straddle him.

"I think we definitely should" He laughs and flips us over. Even after all those years our sex life is still amazing.


	23. Getting out of the hospital

**Ranger's POV**

I walk back into the hotel room and take my spot next to Steph's bed again. How did I get so lucky?

Nothing can describe how happy I am at the moment. I cannot wait to tell Julie about her little brother. This time I will not miss a thing. I will be there for all his firsts; his first tooth, his first word and so on.

I look at my babe sleeping in her hospital bed and smile. She looks tiered and has no make-up on, but to me she couldn't be more beautiful.

I will ask her to marry me. I actually had it planned for soon after I got back home, but since she now will think I just propose because we have a child, I will wait a little while.

My thoughts go to the man who caused all this. I have a feeling Michael Donnelly is just the tip of the iceberg and that there is more behind the hostage situation at the studio. It just doesn't make any sense for them to go in, take the women hostage and not demand anything except from talking to me.

Something is seriously off.

* * *

**Tank's POV**

"Tank?" I look up and see Bobby standing in the doorway of my office. I motion him in and he takes a seat on my couch. I join him with two water bottles.

"Ranger said we should take a break and go to sleep." Bobby says and takes a big swig out of the water bottle.

"He knows that's not going to happen right?" My Ranger buddy knows me too well for that.

"We have been through this often enough, for him to know that no one in this office will rest until, we bring these scumbags in!" Bobby answers and gets angrier with every word he says.

Bobby is always the calm and collected one. He has to be, since he is the Company medic and all. But in the rare occasion that he gets angry, every Rangemen employee knows not to speak to him until he has calmed down, or they could face him on the mats. And NO ONE wants to meet Bobby on the mats.

"Maybe now isn't a good time to tell him that we had a deal with Morelli?" I ask him and Bobby just shakes his head.

Officially, and that is the story we told Steph as well, Donnelly and his accomplice escaped and the Trenton Police Department asked us for help to find them.

Unofficially, Morelli let them escape. He posted two SWAT officers, he could trust, at the back door. He simply told them to cover said door and if they happen to see someone charging towards them to be a little distracted.

Well that's what they did. Donnelly and his friend escaped.

Woody and Hal followed them discreetly to an old warehouse. Not long after they went into a hiding a well-known mob doctor appeared and left 45 minutes later.

We want to give them the feeling of being safe, before we go in and surprise them. Morelli knows that once we get our hands on them, they will never to be found again. I am pretty sure Hector already found a spot to dispose of the bodies.

"Steph called first dips" Bobby informs me and nearly makes me choke on my water.

"A mother lion protecting her cub, huh?" I ask and he just nods.

My phone beeps and I look at it. A message from Woody.  _'They are on the move!'_

' _Follow them!"_  I text back and then look at Bobby. "They are on the move. We will bring them in tomorrow."

Bobby nods, gets up and walks out of the office.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

_**The next morning** _

"Good morning" Ranger flashes me his 200 Watt grin.

Yesterday afternoon as I woke up, we visited our son again. In the evening Lester came by my hospital room to apologize. He feels terrible over what happened, but I told him multiple times that it wasn't his fault. I don't think he believed me.

The nurse told me last night that I was being released today. For a moment I was very excited that the three of us could go home together, until she told me that I need to leave Alejandro behind. She informed me that he will need to stay in NICU for another two months at least, maybe even three, depending on how well he progresses.

I don't want to leave my baby behind, but Ranger and the nurse assured me that I can come in everyday to see him and I only need to leave him over night.

Ranger has already posted a guard on the NICU 24/7, so no one would get any stupid ideas. Between mine and Ranger's enemies we cannot be too careful.

As I questioned why no one else has come in to see me, Ranger informed me that Bobby told everybody to give me and Alejandro some time. Apparently my mother tried to get past him, but Bobby just pushed her out of the same door she came into.

I would call her and Ranger's family today, and see to it that they could meet their grandson.

"Good morning" I smile back at Ranger and sit up.

"How are you feeling babe?" He leans forward and presses a kiss on my lips.

"Better, thank you. You didn't sleep in that chair again, did you?" I ask him with a frown.

"Babe" He answers and I roll my eyes. Apparently he still hasn't learned to speak in full sentences. I assume it means  _'Where else should I have slept?'_

"I told you to go home Carlos" I glare at him and he rolls his eyes.

"I told you yesterday, that I wouldn't go anywhere without you. As long as you are here, I am here!" He tells me and kisses me again.

In that moment the nurse comes into the room with the doctor. He checks me over and then hands me my discharge papers.

I finally get to go home, unfortunately without our little boy. We go up to NICU one last time, before we make our way home.

* * *

As we drive into the Rangemen garage, everybody is waiting for us. I am being dragged out of the car by Hal and immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Congrats little sis" he whispers and kisses my cheek.

I am being handed of from one merry man to another, until Ranger puts a stop to it. Everybody scurries away, leaving me and Ranger alone in the garage.

He grabs my bags and pulls me into the elevator. The doors close and I lean into him.

"Ella made you something to eat." Ranger tells me and I look up to him. "She also left some chocolate cake" He adds with a scrowl, which makes me laugh. "I missed your laugh. It is good to hear it again!"

Ranger kisses my head just as we arrive on seven. He unlocks the door and drops my bag next to the door, where his army bag is lying too.

"You didn't even unpack?" I ask him.

"No… I just wanted to see you. And Ella didn't tell me anything so I had to talk to Tank. Didn't have time to unpack." He answers and pulls me further into the apartment.

"Want to give me a tour?" He asks and smiles at me.

So I do. I give him a tour and we stop the longest in our son's room. "It looks great, Babe" Ranger tells me as he comes in after me. He pulls my back to his hard front and wraps his arms around my waist. My head falls on his shoulder and I sigh.

"I am sorry I wasn't here. I am sorry you had to go through all of this and labour by yourself." He almost whispers in my ear.

"There is no need to be sorry. You were here with me" I tap on my head and I can feel him smile. "I thought of you a lot. Plus the guys were here for me. Bobby went with me to all appointments and nagged me about healthy food, Lester, Hector and a few others went with me to yoga, Tank oversaw the construction and Ella made all of this happen." I swipe my hand through the air.

Suddenly I remember my scrap book and the video. I pull out of his embrace and grab his hand, dragging him to the living room.

"Stay here" I tell him and almost run into our room. I grab the video camera as well as the scrapbook.

As I am back in the living room, I hook up the camera and then get comfortable next to Ranger on the couch.

"So…uhmm... I made this for you" I tell him and hand him the book. "I didn't want you to feel like you missed out on everything, so I made a scrapbook as well as once a month I recorded a message on the video camera."

I hand him the remote and get up from the couch. "Where are you going babe?" He asks.

"I will let you watch it alone. I am going to take a bath." I tell him and walk away.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I look at my Babe's retreating back, before looking at the book in my lap. The front says  _'The bat baby'._

I open it and smile. It is an ultrasound picture and written next to it is ' _Week 8-Batman and Wonder woman going to have a baby. Will it come out as a mercenary?'_

I keep going until I reach the latest picture. Steph smiling into the camera with a naked round belly on display eating a banana. ' _Month 6-this kid will be a health nut, like its daddy'_  it says next to the picture.

I put the book aside and press play on the recorder.

My babe is starring back at me with a less round belly, sitting on a couch that isn't mine.

"Hey Carlos…" She stops for a moment before she clears her throat and continues. " _Hey..._ " Babe says again and smiles.  _"So Ihope you had a great trip and didn't get shot. I hate seeing new scars on your perfect skin._

_Well as you can see, I am not on level seven, since there is construction happening at the moment. But I will tell you about it in a minute. But just in case you think I blew it up...Don't worry I didn't."_

I have to roll my eyes at that. Of course I wouldn't think she'd blow up our apartment. Unless she attempted to cook.

I concentrate back on the TV.  _"…So yeah don't be mad. The men told me you would be happy, so I am hoping for that reaction from you. If not, well then I will move out and find my own place…"_  I will be damned if I let her leave. I will lock her into this apartment if I have to, but there is nowhere in hell I will let her move out.

I am a little angry at myself, that my babe would even think for one second that I wouldn't be excited about this. I need to tell her that again.

I realize that the video has come to an end and I decide it is enough for now. I get up, undress and walk naked into the bathroom.

Babe is lying in the tub with her eyes closed, relaxing music is coming from the dock station on the counter. I really like what was done to this place. Everything is much more spacious.

Steph opens her eyes and smiles at me. She moves a little forward and I get into the tub behind her.

"Thank you" I murmur and kiss her shoulder. "I have only watched one video and looked at the book. Thank you for doing it, but Babe…" I pause and she looks at me. "I am sorry you thought I wouldn't be happy about this. And that you thought you would need to move out!"

"It is just that you always said that your life wouldn't come with a ring, but a condom might come in handy. This was just as unexpected as Julie. I didn't want to force you into being a part of this, just because I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." She answers and I just shake my head.

"Babe, my time with Rachel was completely different. I didn't love her. But I love you. And I said so many stupid things to you, which I shouldn't have. I love you and I cannot believe that you gave me another child. I actually thought about it when I was away.

The last couple of years with you have been the best of my life. And maybe now would be a good time to tell you that I am donewith the government. I can devote my time now to you, our son and the company." Tears are gathering in her eyes as I say the last part.

Steph turns around and crushes her lips on mine. "You are done?" She asks as she pulls away.

"Yes" I tell her with a smile. Babe looks at me for a minute and then kisses me again.

For a while not another word is being said.

As the water gets cold I drain the bath, we dry ourselves and get dressed again. Babe is glowing and spotting a huge smile. I can tell she is trying to hold it in, but is unsuccessful. I am more than happy, that I am the one that put  _that_  look on her face.

"Lunch?" I ask and move into the kitchen, to heat up the forgotten meal Ella brought up.

Before Steph can answer, her stomach does it for her. I laugh out loud and nuke, as Steph likes to call it, our Lunch.

* * *

"Babe?" She turns around and looks at me from her spot at the sink. "I need to go down stairs to see Tank. Want to go back to the hospital around three?"

"Okay" she smiles at me and I kiss her quickly before I take my keys and walk out of the apartment.

I take the stairs to the fifth floor and walk without knocking into Tank's office.

"Report" I ask as I sit down on the couch.

Tank swallows hard, an indication that he didn't tell me everything earlier on. "Tank?" I growl and he joins me on the couch.

"Morelli did us a favour. He thought there was more to the situation as a few guys taking innocent women hostage. Especially after we discovered that that low life Michael Donnelly was involved.

Morelli posted two SWAT officers he trusted at the back door. They let Donnelly and the other guy escape. Hal followed them to an abandoned warehouse, where they have been laying low since. The only person who visited them was the mob doctor. I got word from Woody earlier today that they are on the move. We were going pay them a surprise visit tomorrow." I am not sure whether to be angry or grateful that Morelli let them escape.

"I am coming with you!" I tell him, leaving no room for an argument.

"Bobby tell you that Steph wants first dibs?" My best friend asks in return.

"Yeah…" I look at him and he shakes his head with a smile.

"So you know than, that you will need to leave him in the state we find him and let out your…uhm anger issues out on the other guy?" Tank smirks.

I flip him off. "Same goes for all of you!" I tell him with a smirk of my own.

"Also...Morelli called. Steph still needs to give her statement. He pushed it back as long as he could." Tank informs me and I nod.

"I will call him and set something up." I assure him and get up. "How much paperwork is awaiting me?"

"Not much" Tank slides his blank face into place, to throw me off. I am not entirely sure if he is kidding or not. We have this conversation every time I get back and this is the first time he didn't answer with a big grin, which always stood for  _'You will be buried in paperwork for the foreseeable future!'_  "Your woman did some great work. There are just a few things for you to sign, everything else is done."

"Explain!" I am confused, why did Steph do paperwork?

"Since she couldn't go out in the field anymore, we put her on paperwork. She is three times as fast. I really hope she won't ask for her old job back, I enjoy not having to do that stuff" Tank laughs and I join in. Paperwork is well hated within the core team.

I nod at Tank on my way out. I notice the door between mine and Lester's office says  _'Stephanie Plum-Head of administration'._

I smile and walk into my office. I hope she will continue to do this job, since I worry far too much when she is out in the field.

Yes, she is trained now and doesn't leave the house without her stun gun and her GLOCK, but I still worry. She is a crazy people magnet, trouble always finds her.

But if she decides she wants to go back out in the field so be it. I don't want to force her into doing something she doesn't want. It never worked in the past and won't now. Just ask the cop. He tried that for years and see where that led him.


	24. making the connection

**Ranger's POV**

_**The next morning** _

I smile as I come out of the shower. My babe is sprawled across the bed on her stomach like a starfish and her hair is all over my and her pillow. The blanket is barely covering her sweet ass and her back is exposed.

I put on a pair of sweats, grab the massage oil and come to sit lightly on her butt. I start at the top of her shoulder and slowly move my way down.

"Mhhhh" She moans and opens her eyes. "This is the second best way to wake up."

"What is the best?" I grin at her.

"You waking me up with your head or dick between my legs." She answers and closes her eyes again.

"Good to know" I say and move my hands further south, massaging along her spine.

She giggles as I massage along her sides. I tickle her more and not long she is trying to move out from under me. I sit further down, so that she cannot escape.

She is screaming and laughing, and since she is lying on her stomach her arms are pretty much useless.

I decide to give her break and stand up. She instantly turns around trying to tickle me. But unlike her I have control over my body and her attempts do nothing to me.

I lie next to her on the bed and she grins at me happily.

"Ready to get up and have breakfast?" I ask and in a flash she hits the bathroom. A couple of minutes later I hear the shower turn on.

I start the coffee and arrange the breakfast, that Ella left us, on the breakfast bar.

Ten minutes later Steph escapes out of the bedroom with her phone in hand. I raise an eyebrow in question.

She mouths 'Julie' and I nod. Those two always got along and I am grateful for that. Julie even pestered me for a few years about a potential relationship between me and Steph.

"Thank you, Julie…. How about you talk to your dad about that? Okay I will hand you over" Steph hands me the phone with a smile and sits on one of the high chairs.

"Hey Julie" I say as I bring the phone to my ear.

"I wanna see my brother!" She says. No 'H _i dad, glad you are home safe_ '. No, she went right to the point. Obviously her new brother takes priority over me.

"Have you talked to your mother about that?" I don't want to overrule Rachel.

"She said I can come over this weekend, if you are okay with that. Please, dad!" She is my little girl and I cannot say ' _No_ ' to her. Plus it will be nice to have my two favorite Ladies under one roof again.

"Alright…." I move the phone away from my ear as Julie squeals of excitement. Steph obviously heard it, because she turns around to face me and grins. "But Julie?"

Her squeals die down and she says "Yes Dad?"

"One suitcase is enough. You are just going to be here for a couple of days!" I tell her and I know she is rolling her eyes right now.

"I know that you are perfectly happy with a small suitcase, but we women need a lot more. We never know what may happen" Did my little girl just refer to herself as a woman? I need to check with Rachel if she had the sex talk with her yet. "I email you the flight details. Tell Steph I will see her on the weekend."

Before I can even utter another word Julie hangs up on me.

Steph laughs out loud and I glare at her. "She hung up on you, didn't she?" I nod, which results in her laughing even more. "Well now you know how I feel, every time you hang up on me!" Steph adds and continues eating.

The house phone rings, just as I am about to sit down next to her. I let out a groan. Can't I have one minute of peace with my women? "Yo!"

"Yo…Take down at 1300 hours." Tank's voice comes through the phone.

"Copy that" I reply and hang up.

"Who was that?" Steph asks as I finally sit down next to her.

"Tank. We are taking Donnelly down this afternoon." She nods and sips on her coffee. I am waiting for her to say something but not one word leaves her mouth. "What are you going to do today?" I ask her.

"Since it is payroll day, I need to quickly approve it and then I will go to the hospital. Your parents as well as my parents are stopping by today to inspect the new addition to the family." She takes another sip of her coffee before putting our dishes into the sink.

"Don't get shot" My babes says as she steps closer to me and I pull her into my arms.

"Don't go crazy." I say and I feel her smiling into my shoulder. "Get one of the Rangemen to drive you. I will come and visit our son too, after we are done."

"I am scarred" Steph mumbles and draws me closer.

"He will be okay, babe. Alejo will grow up happy and healthy. Don't you worry! After all he has my genes too, so he will only eat the healthy food" I assume I will have to tell her that a lot in the following months.

I read up on premature babies last night. The health risks can be great, but thanks to advanced medical research, most of it can be caught in the early years.

Steph steps away and kisses me. "Thanks batman" She says before she disappears through our front door with her jacket and bag.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

As I walk into my office, I stop dead in my tracks. My paper piles are GONE; my inboxes are empty! I hear a chuckle behind me and turn around.

"Don't worry… your inboxes will never look this empty again. So relish the moment, because once our little guy is out of thehospital I am planning on piling everything on your desk again." Rodriguez smirks and walks away. I must have said that out loud, I poke my tongue out and he ads "I saw that!" Damn, those merry men have even eyes on the backs of their heads!

I flop into my seat and accidently move the mouse. My screen comes to life and the search program greats me.

Something clicks in my mind and I take a closer look. Sure enough that is the search for Caroline and James.

I click on the results. James and Caroline McKinnley aka Craig and Caroline Lanister. There are a few other aliases listed and no pictures, but it is definitely them. I read on and discover that Caroline has a brother named Tod and Craig has a sister namedReign. They all met in foster care. Caroline and Tod's parents are in jail for life for a robbery gone wrong.

Apparently various Police departments are looking for them. They are wanted for questioning in New York, LA and Detroit for some break in's.

I hit speed dial two on my office phone and Tank's voice booms through the loudspeaker. "Yo"

"Can you come to my office with Lester?" I ask, not bothering with any kind of greeting.

"On our way" He says and hangs up.

I am still starring at my computer screen as the entire LC comes strolling into my office. Ranger raises an eyebrow in questionbut doesn't utter a word. He comes to stand next to me and Bobby, Lester and Tank all sit down in front of my table.

"I found something…." Is all I say and the turn my computer screen so the guys can look at it.

"You think….?" Lester says and looks at Tank who just nods. They have a silent conversation, before they look at me again.

"Can someone fill me in?" Ranger says.

"I met this woman through yoga." I say and point at the screen. "Every time we picked her up and dropped her off at her house my spidery senses went off. But she knew the code to the front gate as well as the dog knew her, so I just put it towards myhormones acting out and didn't think of it again.

She always said that her husband's name is James and that he is an art dealer or something. She also told me that he travels a lot. I didn't meet him until a week ago at my baby shower.

My spidery senses went crazy, so I decided to do a background check." I finish and look at Tank to continue.

"A few months ago we had problems with a few accounts. The alarms went off and we couldn't explain it. We thought it was faulty wiring and changed it out. Steph and Les met with the home owners and Steph knew all the women from her yoga class.

We didn't make the connection until a few seconds ago, simply because there were other break in's in that neighborhood on theday of the hostage situation." Tank continues.

"Why wasn't a full background check done, before Steph started taking those classes?" Ranger growls and glares at the other guys.

"You know that in cases like that we only do basic background searches. We got all the information from the yoga studio. We did basic searches for all employees as well as the participants. We also made sure that one Rangemen was always with her in those classes." Tank growls back.

I interlock my hand with Rangers and squeeze it lightly.

"Except from the last time" Les says in a bit of a defeated voice, but his blank face still firmly in place.

"Haven't I told you that that wasn't you fault?" Now I growl at Lester. I don't want him blaming himself. It wasn't his job to protect my unborn baby in my womb. It was mine! "Plus we can't play what if's now. What are we going to do about this?" I ask and point at the screen.

"I will call Morelli!" Tanks says, gets up and leaves my office.

Bobby has been quite through this whole conversation and now he chooses to speak up. "You going to the Hospital Bomber?"

"Yeah, as soon as we are done here." I answer and smile at him. I can't wait to see Alejandro again. He is after all the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Well I am sure every mom says that, but he truly is beautiful.

Ranger, Lester and Ranger start laughing and I realize I must have said that out loud again.

"Alejandro is beautiful, babe" Ranger tells me with a smirk.

Tank walks back into my office and says. "He is on his way. I told him you would be at the hospital, when he gets here." He says and looks at me for confirmation, so I nod. "Morelli said he will take your statement later on!" I nod again and get up.

Everybody leaves my office and Ranger follows Bobby and me to the garage. "I will see you later. The take down shouldn't take long." I nod and he kisses me.

Bobby clears his throat and we break apart. I hide my face in embarrassment in Ranger shoulder and I can hear Bobby chuckle.

"Come on Bomber, time to go!" He says after clearing his throat.

I give Ranger another quick kiss and then hop into Bobby's SUV.


	25. Cancun

**Caroline's POV**

I stretch my arms and legs, as we are waiting for our luggage. One hurdle is behind us, we successfully left the states. Now we only need to get through Airport security and customs.

Not before long our luggage comes through and Craig and Tod pick it up while we girls stay a little in the background.

There is a long line at immigration, since it is three in the afternoon and a lot of planes arrived. Half an hour later it is my turn.

"Name and passport?" The Immigration agent asks.

"Caroline Walter" I say and hand him my passport.

He scans it and checks the pictures and then my face. "How long are you staying?"

"Four weeks" I reply. He is really unfriendly, but I would be too if I had to sit here and deal with tourists all day long.

"Purpose of your stay?" He asks and looks up at me.

"Here for a bit of sunshine" I tell him and smile. He doesn't seem to like my attempt to lighten the mood so I add "Holiday."

He seems satisfied with that answer, because he stamps my fake passport and says "Welcome to Mexico, Mrs.Walter….NEXT!"

He hands me my passport and I scurry away. It doesn't take long for the others to join me. We all are spotting the same  _'We made it smile'_.

Craig booked a beautiful beachfront Hotel for us. The Ritz Carlton to be exact. Two Club level Ocean front suites next to each other. The lobby is already breath taking and I have never stayed in a hotel like this, because we never had enough money.

I know this will be an exception, staying in a five star hotel, even though we have stolen enough to be able to afford it. But Craig and I decided we will buy a house somewhere at the beach and settle down. That will be enough for the two of us.

Reign and Tod are going to travel the world. I am going to miss them terribly, but at some point we have to part ways.

* * *

"Welcome to the Ritz Carlton Cancun, how may I help you?" The pretty woman at the front desk asks as we approach.

"We have a reservation under Walter" Craig replies with a small smile.

"Yes, you do" The woman, whose name tag states that her name is Tiffany, says. She slides a sheet of paper across the counter and ads "Please fill this out and I need your passports to scan."

We all hand over our passports while Craig fills out the sheet of paper.

"Carlos over there will bring your luggage up and show you to your rooms. You have suits 303 and 305; with the elevator behind you to the third floor." Tiffany tells us and gestures towards the gentleman waiting next to the reception with a smile. She also hands him the room keys and Carlos takes our luggage and puts it on a trolley.

Two minutes later the elevator doors open and we are stepping out on to the third floor. "This way please" Carlos says and takes the lead.

We follow him and first come to a stop in front of the door of 303. He opens it and Reign and Tod follow him. A couple of minutes later Carlos emerges and shows us our suite.

He explains the features and finishes with "Breakfast will be served every day from 6.30 am until 12 pm." We tip him generously and he leaves the suite quietly.

"Do you like it?" Craig asks and his arms wrap around my waist.

"Like?" I snort. "I love it. The view is unbelievable. We really moved up in the housing department huh?"

"Yes we have." Craig replies and kisses the soft spot on my shoulder. "Now we are on holiday. In a couple of days we will meet with a realtor." I nod and he kisses his way up my shoulder to behind my ear. "I think we should try out that amazing looking Jacuzzi…" He whispers in my ear and I can feel him grin.

"Mhhh…then I need to go and have a look where I stashed my bikini…" I moan as he nibbles on my ear lope. His hands are roaming all over my body and I my concentration is slowly fading.

"It is a waste of time to put it on…since I will just take it off again anyways..." He pulls my sweater over my head and unclasps my bra. His hands find my boobs immediately and I sigh.

This is one hell of a start into our holiday.


	26. Take down

**Steph's POV**

The drive to the hospital is silent and I am angry. It just sunk in. Caroline used all of us, to steal from us. I am angry at myself that I ignored my spidery senses. I always listened to them and this time I didn't and look what happened.

As we park Bobby engages the locks of the SUV. "Spill" is all he says with a look on his face that tells me I am not going to get around talking to him.

I sigh and with a small  _'thud'_  my head comes to a rest on the headrest of my seat. "I am angry at myself. I shouldn't haveignored my spidery senses. I always listened to them and this time I didn't and all the people I came to like from my yoga class were robbed. And Caroline deceived me." I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. I don't want to be in a bad mood when I go in, to see my son.

"You couldn't have known. And we take the blame. If we had done a more thorough background search, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. But there is no need to point the finger now. As crappy as it sounds, thankfully we were able to prevent the robbery's that would have taken place on Rangemen secured properties" Bobby dis-engages the locks and smiles at me. "We will find them and they will go to prison for a long while!"

I nod and take one last deep breath, before exciting the car. As we step into the hospital my bad mood has been replaced byexcitement of seeing my son.

I called my mom and Evita earlier to tell them to come and meet their grandson. They will be here in a couple of hours, which gives me plenty of alone time with Alejandro.

We scrub our hands as we enter NICU and then I pull up a chair next to his incubator. He is so tiny. I know they don't grow a lot within a day, but I just wished he would miraculously experience grow spurt.

First thing I do after I said ' _hello'_  to him is go and extract some more breast milk. After that I take my place next to his incubator again and tell him about everything and nothing.

Elisa, the nurse who talked to me a couple of days ago, comes to sit next to me a while later. "He is doing well. There have been no issues and he is very quiet."

"He must have that from his dad. I am a loud person. One half Italian and one half Hungarian." I tell her, as if she is supposed to know what that means.

"My husband's family is Italian. There is never a quiet moment at the dinner table, holiday season is even worse." Apparently she knows what it means. I grin at her and look back at my son. He is sleeping at the moment and since I am not allowed to touch him I just sit and watch.

"You want to help me to change his diaper later on?" Elisa asks.

"Is that safe? I mean I don't know what to do and he is so fragile!" Panic arises within me. I don't want to do it wrong and injure him.

Elisa places a calming hand on my own and grins at me. "Don't worry. It is safe and I will show you how to do it. We will do it together a bunch of times, before you tackle it on your own, okay?"

I nod and she flashes me another grin before she gets up and leaves.

* * *

Around midday Bobby comes in with Evita and Ricardo as well as my parents and Valerie. Thankfully she left the girls at home. And where has Bobby been anyways? I haven't seen him since we came here.

After they sanitized their hands, I get a hug from everybody and then lead them to Alejandro.

"Well this is him; Carlos Alejandro Manoso." I tell them and my sister wants to immediately touch him. I slap her hand away and shoot her a glare. "Don't! He is sleeping and we can't disturb him."

She glares at me, but moves her hand away. My mom and Evita have tears in their eyes and my dad and Ricardo just swallow hard.

"Why did you give him that name?" My sister questions.

"Carlos means strong and our little guy has to be strong now. It is also Ranger's first name. Alejandro, because it means protector of mankind. So strong protector of mankind fits, because I am sure he will turn out just like Ranger, always saving the world." I smile and look at my son. "And I couldn't find any Italian or Hungarian names that I liked or seemed fit so I went withthat.

A nurse brought us some chairs and we all sit around the incubator. Thankfully not many parents are here at the moment. "I like the name pumpkin" My dad tells me and shoots me a smile.

"My son is going to be surprised when he comes home" Ricardo says also with a small smile on his lips.

"Well he was surprised" I say and Evita's head snaps around to look at me.

"Mi hijo se casa? (My son is home?)" She asks and then ads "Se merece la manifestación inferior, Para que no me llama de inmediato ( he deserves his bottom smacked for not calling me right away)!"

I laugh and put a hand on my mouth to muffle it. I don't want to wake the babies. Tears are running down my face, as I am imagining how grown up Carlos is getting is bottom smacked by his mother.

Bobby smiles and translates for my parents and Valerie and they laugh too.

"Evita, I sort of sprung this on him and I was released the next day. I really should have made him call you, lo siento ( I am sorry)" I say as I finally calm down.

"It is not your fault. A son should remember to call his mother, when he comes home from parts unknown. Any more bullet holes?" She replies with a small smile. She is such a great woman and mother. She rules the family with a loving but yet iron fist. What mamá says goes.

"Thankfully not" My family has been quiet during our exchange and their eyes grew wider as Evita asked the last question.

Evita nods and turns back to her grandson.

"How are you feeling, Stephanie?" My mother asks and pats my hand.

"I am good, especially now that Ranger is back" I turn my head to face her. "But I would be better if we could take our son home."

"Couple of months you said on the phone, right?" Mom questions and I nod.

Mine and Ranger's parents stay for a couple of hours before they leave. I look at the clock and see that it is already three PM and my stomach demands food. Bobby left again, so I have to find my own way to the cafeteria.

I wave at Diego, who is manning the door of the NICU today and make a mental note to bring him something to eat as well.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

**_1300 hours_ **

"Ready?" I ask Tank as I recheck all my weapons and my vest.

"Let's go" He replies and we make our way down the stairs to the garage. Hal, Woody, Lester, Cal Manny and Hector are already waiting for us there.

Both SUVs are loaded and we pile in.

Donnelly and his companion are hiding in a house on Laurel Ave Alley. Caesar and Binkie are staking out the place out right now. They have been following them since they left the warehouse yesterday.

The drive to the meeting point is silent. We are all excited to see some action and hope they make a wrong move so we have reason to at least rough them up a bit or maybe even shoot them. Either way is fine by me.

Unfortunately for us, fortunately for them they made it pretty easy.

After we arrived at the meeting point, the people who are sitting outside move back into their houses as they spot us. My reputation does come in handy most of the time.

Caesar will take the POS; they did the stake out with, and drive it to the front of the house, where we know Donnelly is currently hiding in. Woody, Hal and Cal will take the back, Tank, Hector and I the front. Manny and Binkie will take the side street to make sure they don't flee out of the ground floor windows.

"Team A in position" I call through the radio and the other two reply in the same manner. "On three…two…GO!"

We kick in the doors simultaneously, to throw them off after that we move into the house silently. Even though it is light outside, inside it is black as night. Our flashlights are the only ones providing some light.

We check every room on the ground floor and then we meet up in the kitchen. There are stairs going up to the second floor and stairs going down to the cellar. I motion for Team B to take the stairs up and they silently make their way up.

My team takes the stairs down. The cellar also has multiple rooms and again we clear one by one, guns still drawn and pointed straight ahead.

I hear movement from behind the last door and I motion for Tank to open it. Hector and I stay back, guns pointed at the door. Tank counts silently from three down with his fingers before he opens the door.

I nearly laugh at the sight in front of us and as I look at my best friend, I see that he has a small smile playing on his lips.

Donnelly is kneeling on the ground, desperately trying to click his ammunition into the gun. He hasn't even heard the door opening.

"Donnelly, you won't need that anymore" Tank barks and the man on the ground jumps. His eyes travel from Tank to me and then to Hector and finally back to me. His eyes grow wide in shock and he backs away a little.

"Not so confident now that you have three men instead of 20 pregnant women in front of you, huh?" I say and take the gun and ammunition out of his hands. "Where is your friend?" I growl and hand Hector the gun.

In the same moment Hal's voice comes through the headset. "We have the other one in custody boss!"

"Copy that" I reply and pick Donnelly up from the ground. He seems like the smallest person around, even though he is taller than Hector.

We load Donnelly and his friend into the SUV's and shut the doors.

"This was too easy" Hector pouts, which makes me smile.

"Don't worry hermano, you will get your chance with at least one of them" I say and slap him on the shoulder.

We all pile back into the SUV and head back to Rangemen. Once we drive into the garage, I scramble the cameras and we putour two guests into holding cells in the basement.

I turn around and look at Hal and Cal. "You two are responsible for them" I point to the holding cell and the two of them nod. "No one touches them until Steph and I are back, understood?"

"Yes, Sir" They reply in unison.

The rest of us walk back up the stairs on to the fifth floor. "I will go and see Steph at the hospital. Anything goes wrong call me" I tell Tank, who nods and I continue up to the seventh floor.

I smile as I enter our apartment. A lot has changed and yet not much. I strip out of my clothes on the way into the bathroom andthen step into the shower. These new massage settings are amazing and I will definitely try them out with Steph in here.

I pick up my shower gel and find it empty. I shake my head and open the shower door and grab one out of the cupboard under the sink.

As I stand under the spray I find myself thinking about what they told me this morning. I could see it on Steph's face how pissed off she was. When I find that couple, I will make sure they will spend the rest of their lives in a cell.

I turn off the shower and dry myself. I look in the mirror and see that I need to shave. My head as well as my three day stubble, it is getting a little long for my liking. But all of that can wait.

I get dressed quickly and five minutes later I point the Cayenne towards the hospital.

I nod at Diego as I enter the NICU, sanitize my hands and then walk over to my son. I can't see Steph anywhere, but I will take this moment to spend some alone time with my son.

His eyes are open and I can finally see that he has blue eyes like Steph. "Hola hijo (Hello son)" I say and move my finger into the incubator. My son immediately garbs it with his small hands. "Usted tiene que obtener rápidamente más fuerte, para las mamás bien. No le gusta que le dejan detrás, y tampoco me.

Tenemos que mantener su madre en la gracia en la medida de lo posible. Los años de la adolescencia va a ser lo suficientemente duro para ella, si va a venir después de mí!"

(You have to quickly get stronger, for your mom's sake. She doesn't like to leave you behind, and neither do I.

We have to keep your mother in our good graces as long as possible. Your teenage years are going to be hard enough for her, if you are coming after me!)

He wiggles his feet a little and which makes me think that he understood me.

"Are you two conspiring against me?" My babe asks as she comes closer. I felt her entering the NICU, but she didn't step any closer until I was finished talking.

"Us two?" I ask and put on my  _'I am innocent face'_.

Steph giggles and comes to sit on my lap. Other parts of my anatomy stir immediately as she wiggles to get comfortable.

"Babe" I growl and this time she spots the innocent face. I kiss her and then look back at our son. "He is beautiful, babe."

"Not before long girls will be walking into walls looking at him" She says with a grin.

Not sure how long we are sitting there talking and looking at our son, but soon a nurse comes over to kick us out. "Time to give the little ones some rest" She says in a drill sergeants tone.

We leave the hospital hand in hand. Each one of us spotting a smile. On top of everything we got to hold our baby for the first time for a few minutes after Elisa, the drill sergeant nurse, showed us how to change the diaper, with all the tubes hanging off him.

Steph and I took a lot of pictures and Elisa took one of the three of us, which I will print out and hang it up. One will go in my office and one in the scrapbook.

I am not a fool to think that we will always be this happy for the rest of our lives, but if it is anything close to this moment, I will die a happy man.


	27. Interviewing Donnelly

**Steph's POV**

_**The next day** _

I step into the interrogation room and as Donnelly spots me his face turns as white as a sheet of paper.

"So we meet again" I say with a smile and sit down across from him at the table.

Donnelly swallows hard and then shoots me a smile too. "Yes we are."

I take out my handcuff key and un-cuff him. A few minutes of silence passes as we stare at each other. I know he is trying to read me, but I have my blank face in place. I am not going to make it easy for him and I want answers.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" He questions. "Your boyfriend send you in here to do his dirty work?" Donnelly laughs and I just keep starring at him.

"Ranger doesn't know that I am in here with you!" I tell him and his eyes grow wide. "It is just you and me…having a nice little chat!"

"What do you wanna chat about?" He leans forward with his under arms resting on the table.

"Why did you hold up the yoga studio?" I ask.

"I had nothing better to do!" Donnelly replies with a smirk.

"You said that you have been paid up front. Who paid you?" I say, leaning forward too. That question has been on repeat in my mind since the hold up. Who paid him? Why this yoga studio?

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Just before he slams his own blank face in place, there is a look on it that tells me he knows exactly what I am talking about.

"So fresh out of prison, you have nothing better to do than hold up a high end yoga studio and take nothing. No valuables, no cash! You seemed surprised to see me there, which tells me this wasn't about revenge. So what was it about?" Someone higher up the food chain is pulling the strings and I want to know who and why.

"I still don't know what you are talking about!" He says with an almost convincing ' _I am innocent'_  face.

"Well you see… I can either make your death easy and quick or I can draw it out! The choice is yours. Either you tell me what I want to know or not. It all depends on how you want to die!" I say in a low threatening voice and then get up and walk out the door. Let him think on that for a minute.

I told Donnelly the truth. Ranger nor the rest of the Leadership knows I am down here. They are stuck in an important phone conference with Boston. Something about a high value target appearing on their radar.

I got passed Hal and Cal with the food tray Ella asked me to bring down. Last night as we got home Ranger didn't mention the take down and I was too high up on cloud seven, because I got to hold Alejandro that I forgot to ask.

As Ella asked me this morning, if I could bring the prisoners some food, it clicked and I saw an opportunity to get even. I broughtDonnelly's accomplice his food first, before going in to see the man himself.

I locked the door to the observation room, hoping to prevent Hal and Cal to come in here anytime soon. They gave me their only key card for this room and to get in here they would need to call someone from LC first.

I grab a bottle of water from the food tray, which I left in the observation room, and walk back into the room Donnelly is sitting in. "Have you decided on how you'd like to die?"

Donnelly laughs and I glare at him. "You seriously want to make me believe that you will kill me?"

I slam my blank face back in place and stop right behind him. Leaning into him from behind I say as threateningly as possible "You seriously think I wouldn't?"

"It is publicly known that you don't like to handle guns, let alone shoot them! So yeah I think you wouldn't kill me!" He answers and his face shows he is proud of not believing in my threats.

"Let me think… you caused me to have my baby three months ahead of schedule, by punching me in the stomach. My child isnow lying in NICU fighting for his life, day by day!" I try to stay calm, but just thinking of Alejandro causes my heart rate to rise and my voice gets louder with every word I speak. "Just FYI, he is Ranger's son. So if I don't kill you, he will for sure!"

* * *

**Hal's POV**

_**A few minutes earlier** _

I look at my watch and realize Steph has been in there with Donnelly far too long. I try the door, but it is locked. "Shit!"

"She locked it didn't she?" Cal asks and I just nod. "Shit…we gotta call the boss!"

This is not an easy call to make. Once again Steph out smarted me. I wouldn't be surprised if I was either fired or on my way tothe desert by tonight. Maybe even both?

I love the cold. It can't be cold enough for me, but the desert is worse. It's hot and dry and water is a luxury.

I fish out my phone and press speed dial one. "Report" Ranger barks into the phone and I swallow hard. He isn't even standing in front of me and he intimidates me.

"Sir we have a problem! Steph is in with Donnelly and has locked the door" I inform him and wait for an answer. But the onlything that greets me is the dial tone. He hung up on me.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"We have a situation" I say as I walk back into my office, where Tank, Les and Bobby are all sitting around my phone talking to Mark in Boston.

All three sets of eyes stare at me and through the loud speaker comes a "Sir?"

"Mark you know what to do. If anything changes on that front give us a call!" I say loudly and motion for Les to hang up.

"Report!" Tank says with a raises eyebrow.

I motion for all of them to follow me and we make our way down the stairs as I fill them in. As we come to a stop in front of Hal and Cal I question "How did she get passed you?"

"She said that she was just bringing them some food." Cal replies.

"And you didn't think to bring it in yourselves?" I asked. "Mats 0600." Both of them nod and I think maybe monitor duty and an assignment oversees are in order for the two of them.

While I talked Tank has opened the door to the observation room with his key card and we all enter.

Steph is standing behind an un-cuffed Donnelly. "Who un-cuffed him?" I bark and look at Hal and Cal.

"He was chained to the table as we brought him in here, Sir" Hal answers.

Steph obviously must have taken her key. I did intend to let her have a word with Donnelly, but I sure as hell didn't plan on her being alone in there, nevertheless him being un-cuffed. Tank presses the button of the intercom and Donnelly's voice now fills the room, as I am about to open the door to the other room.

Donnelly laughs. "You seriously want to make me believe that you will kill me?"

Steph leans into his back and we can barely make out what she says. "You seriously think I wouldn't?" I have never heard the tone she is now using on Donnelly. It has an edge to it and tells me momma bear is royally pissed and is about to rip this guys into pieces.

"It is publicly known that you don't like to handle guns, let alone shoot them! So yeah I think you wouldn't kill me!" He answers her. He obviously didn't hear over the grapevine that she got trained. She is just as dangerous with a weapon as we are.

"Let me think… you caused me to have my baby three months ahead of schedule, by punching me in the stomach. My child is now lying in NICU fighting for his life, day by day!" Steph's voice gets louder with every word she speaks. "Just FYI, he is Ranger's son. So if I don't kill you, he for sure will!"

My babe got that one right. Donnelly isn't leaving this building alive. Hector has already scooped out a side where we can dispose of the body.

"You are not going in there?" Tank asks and I turn around.

"Not unless he tries something funny" I reply and lean against the back wall. I am curious where she is taking this.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

I heard the voices outside and I know that Ranger is down here. My neck is tingling like crazy.

"You were pregnant?" Donnelly asks.

"Why else do you think I would attend a pregnancy yoga class?" I question. "Why did you hold up the gym?"

"None of your business!" He snarls and I grin. I have had enough of his bullshit. He isn't going to give me anything unless I physically threaten him.

"Get up!" I say and push my chair all the way to the wall.

"Excuse me?" He asks as I pull the table away under his arms.

"I said…GET UP!" I repeat in a harsher tone and he finally does as I am telling him too. "Let's see how you are able to hold your won, when none of your goons are around and no one holds my arms back!"

"You are crazy!" Donnelly answers and walks over to the chair I just pushed against the wall. I pull him back and he stumbles and lands on his ass.

"What's the matter? In the studio I had the feeling you wanted to fight and now that I would be able to defend myself, you are running away like a little baby?" I let out a harsh laugh and take two steps away from him.

Donnelly stands up and glares at me. "You deserved that! You bitch. You put me back into prison. I hope that bastard son of yours dies. You'd des…." He doesn't get the chance to end that sentence because my fist connects with his nose. With a satisfying crack it breaks and blood starts pouring out of it. I hope Bobby brought his first Aid-kid down. Donnelly will need it.

Donnelly wipes his nose and stares at me with disbelieve. "You are going to pay for that!"

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Bobby walks out of the room as soon as Steph's fist connects with Donnelly's nose. I assume he is going to get his med bag.

I know that I am a sick man, but watching my woman beat the living carp out of Donnelly takes it to another level. I feel my pants getting tighter and I can't stop the grin spreading across my face.

Donnelly only gets in a couple of hits to her ribs, which I assume will be heavily bruised tomorrow, but other than that he is completely out of his league. His nose hasn't stopped bleeding, he has a split on his lip and right eye, and both of them are bleeding too. He has a black eye and the blood coming from the gash on his right eye prevents him from seeing. I am pretty sure Steph also broke his foot and a couple of ribs.

Steph swipes his feet and Donnelly crashes to the ground. He won't be getting up anytime soon. The observation room is completely silent in anticipation of what Steph will do next.

She drags a chair over and comes to sit next to the man lying on the ground. "Who paid you to hold up the studio?"

"I…I don't…know" Donnelly replies weakly.

"Explain!" She says, leaning back, with a small smirk. I am proud of her; she held her won in that fight.

"I don't know the people who paid me!" Donnelly says again, but the look on Steph's face says she doesn't believe him.

"Describe them!" Steph replies patiently and inspects her knuckles. Just now I see that they are bleeding too. She ribs off some of her Rangemen shirt and warps it around her knuckles. "Tell me about their faces, what height, what hair colour! Also where did you meet them?"

"It was just one person…The way he was looking statue wise…it was a man. I never saw his face though, because he wore a mask." Donnelly replies.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

_Damn…that will make it harder to find the people responsible_. I take a deep breath and slightly wince in pain. Donnelly got in a couple of good hits to my ribs; don't think they are broken, but definitely bruised.

"Where did you meet him?" I question.

Donnelly is still lying on the floor, not moving too much. I think I broke his ribs and his nose is definitely broken. His foot is also lying on a weird angle, which could mean that that one is broken too. I rib off another piece of my shirt and hand it to him, for his nose.

"I met him at the Greenwood Cemetery." He replies and then holds the shirt piece to his nose.

"Time and date?" Maybe we can find something on the traffic cameras surrounding the cemetery.

"I met with him two weeks before the hold up. Around 10 pm." Donnelly answers me and tries to sit up a little. He winces in pain and even though he deserves to suffer every bit of pain his body is in, I help him to sit against the nearest wall.

"How did you get in touch with him?" I inquire further.

"A mutual friend from prison gave me the time and date to meet him. Told me it would be a big payout." He says looking up at me. "We only met twice. The last time four days before the hold up. We agreed on that date as we met the first time. We never exchanged phone numbers, the messages we passed back and forth through my friend."

"Tell me how I can reach that friend!" Maybe that person has seen his face, which will help us find that mystery guy.

"I can do you better than that" I motion for him to go on. "I want to make a deal."

"You tell me and I will personally deliver you to the cop shop!" Not that I have any influence on what will happen once Ranger or the others have gotten their hands on him. I suppose he won't make it to the police station alive.

Donnelly snorts and shots me a grim smile. "I don't want to hear that from you, I want to hear it from them." He points towards the two way mirror.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"You are not seriously considering this, cuz?" Les questions.

"No viven mucho tiempo en la cárcel (He won't live long in prison)" all our heads whip around to look at Hector. He is as silent and stealthy as a cat, and has managed to sneak up on us on more than one occasion. Like now, we never heard him coming. "I have a few friends in there, who owe me a favour!"

"But I want to have a go at him" Les almost pouts.

"Stop pouting, or they will take your man card away!" Tank says with a grin. Les pokes his tongue out at us and we all laugh.

I push off the wall and hit the speak button for the intercom. "You got a deal Donnelly. Tell us and Steph can transport you to the Police station."

"I was curious and being careful. This guy never told me his name or showed me his face, so I followed him in my car to Cortland St. He parked at some crappy, old house there and a blonde woman in her mid-thirties came out to greet him."Donnelly tells Steph, obviously deciding that my answer is good enough for him.

"And you never saw his face?" Steph probes further.

"No I didn't, he never turned around." He shakes his head.

"Were you ever contacted again?" My babe asks getting up from her chair.

"No…well like I said all contact happened through my friend. Also the money was wired into our account after the hold up. Ididn't have to give him any information; he already had all of it." I cannot believe he never questioned this guy. Just goes to show how dumb Donnelly and his goons are.

"And you never questioned him?" Steph shakes her head in disbelieve. "Describe the woman to me!"

Donnelly does as he is asked and obviously satisfied with his answer, Steph walks out of the interrogation room and into the room we are standing in.

I immediately draw her into my arms and she flinches as my arms touch her ribs. I give her a kiss and look at Bobby, who has already his first aid kid in his hand and motions for Steph to follow him.

"Go and check out the house Donnelly described" I say and look at Hal and Cal. They nod and leave.

"I will go and see what I can dig up from the traffic cameras" Hector says and also leaves the room.

"Don't rough him up too badly!" I shoot my cousin a pointed look "I really don't want to have to explain to the TPD what happened to him!"

"I will stay and make sure he won't" Tank says and shoots me a look that tells me, he will go a couple of rounds with our prisoner too.

Seems like I will have to call Morelli to take over Donnelly. He won't ask too many questions.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

"Mother..." I suppress the rest of the swear words trying to leave my mouth as Bobby touches my ribs.

"You are lucky, Bomber. They are not broken!" He informs me with a small smile. "I am proud of you. You royally kicked his ass!"Bobby takes my hands and puts some ointment onto my knuckles. It burns, but I guess that's what I get from beating someone up.

Next he bandages both of them and then hands me a lollipop. "Since you have been a good girl, you deserve this one!" I punch him lightly on the arm and he laughs.

Ranger comes into the medic room just a couple of minutes later, holding a clean and un-ripped Rangemen shirt. "I would have preferred if you had informed me about your plan!"

"Well I didn't have one until I got into that room. Don't punish Hal and Cal. They had nothing to do with this!" I tell him, hoping he won't ship them off.

"So a skinny woman with long blond hair greeted our mystery man at the house he parked. Donnelly said she was wearing bluetight sports pants and a dark blue jumper. The way he described her sounds to me like it was Caroline and what she waswearing the last time I saw her at yoga." I look at Ranger. When we find them they will pay!

"They paid Donnelly and his people for a distraction. While TPD and the women were held up at the studio, they were able to get into those houses undetected." Bobby finishes my thoughts and Ranger nods.

In that moment Ranger's phone rings and he answers it with his standard "Report!" He listens to what the person on the other end has to say before hanging up again.

"That was Cal. There is nothing at the house. They seemed to have burned all personal things in the back yard." Ranger informs the two of us.

I shiver lightly and realize that I haven't put on that shirt yet. I motion for Ranger to hand it to me, but he just holds it up for me to slide my arms through it.

"Meeting in five, inform the others" Ranger tells Bobby, who nods and the both us walk out of the medic ward and Ranger pushes me into a corner and kisses me.

As the need for air becomes too much we pull apart and my knees feel like jello. "What…what was that for?"

"No reason…just I love you" He tells me with a grin and pulls me off the wall. It is incredible how much we both changed. I cansay the three little words a lot easier these days and Ranger is more open and affectionate in front of his people towards me.

Together we make our way to the conference room. Tank, Lester and Bobby are already waiting for us and the rest of the merry men stroll in after us. The only one that is missing is Hector.

Ranger updates everyone on the latest findings and hands out the assignments. Just as he dismisses everybody, Hector comes in with his tablet. Second's later video footage is on display on the big screen.

"Me dieron las secuencias de los ladrones. Yo era capaz de seguir a todos la manera de Mercer County Park. A continuación, tomaron un taxi. Aún estoy esperando la decisión de la empresa!

(I got CCTV footage of the robbers. I was able to follow them all the way to Mercer County Park. Then they took a taxi. I am still waiting to hear back from the company) "Hector says and shows us the footage of four people leaving the last house they robbed, all of them wearing black masks.

We only get to see the faces of the two people sitting in the front of the van, but the footage is good enough for me to identifyJames as the driver.

"That is Caroline's husband James. His real name is Craig." I tell them.

"Okay. Good work. Steph and I will call Morelli and tell him about our findings. Hector, seguir pidiendo la empresa de taxis. Quiero saber donde se los había dejado (keep calling the taxi company. I want to know where they dropped them off)" Ranger orders. "Junior and Zip go to the location they abandoned the van. See if you can find anything in it. Dismissed!"


	28. Prison

**Donnelly's POV**

**A couple of days later**

The door to my cell fly's open and two big guys, which I haven't seen before, enter. Ranger strides in after them. "Time to get you to the police."

Seems like I have avoided death once more. Didn't think Manoso would come through. After all I hurt his woman and word on the street is that he has killed for less than what I did.

The two guys help me up, since I can't stand on my on my legs, and put me into a wheel chair. I scream in agony, but they don't seem to care and continue their task of cuffing my hands and feet.

After the bitch left, Lester Santos paid me a rather unpleasant visit. Dying would have been a nicer option, than going face to face with him. He is a lunatic, the whole time he was sporting a massive grin and he didn't utter one word during the whole fight. In the end Lester left with a "Don't show your face in this city ever, again or you will regret it!"

Bobby Brown had to come in and stich me up, as well as put a cask on my legs and right arm. He also bandaged my ribs and tended to the cut above my eye, all without giving me pain killers to ease the pain. I didn't dare to ask for some. After the man, Manoso, himself and Tank, Mr. Brown is a very scary person.

As we get to the garage, I can see that it is dark outside. I am not sure if it is night or day, after spending at least two days in that cell. The bounty hunter bitch is already waiting for us and also gets into the SUV I am being, not so careful, loaded into.

They secure the shackles to the floor and the two big guys seat themselves on either side of me, whereas Manoso gets into thedriver's seat. One car pulls out in front of us and as I turn around I can see another is following us.

The drive to the cop shop is silent and we pull up at the back of the building. Detective Joe Morelli is just coming out the doors as we come to a hold.

Manoso gets out of the car and meets the Italian stallion half way. I wonder if they ever had a three way with her. It wouldn't surprise me; after all she screwed Manoso, when she was still with Morelli. Before she got pregnant she had a decent body and even I would have tapped that.

He nods in our direction and the rest of us leave the car. I am being placed back into a wheel chair and can't help but smile. Prison is going to be a piece of cake. I know enough people in the pen to make my sentence bearable.

Suddenly the two guys gone and Hector starts pushing my wheelchair. I can't help up lightly pee my pants. He is fucking scary.

Hector comes closer and whispers in a threatening tone "If I were you, I would stop smiling"  _WTF, he speaks English?_ "I know enough people in prison, to make your life a living hell!"

I swallow hard and seconds later he hands me off to Morelli. "Michael Donnelly, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" I am just able to nod, since the warning Hector just gave me is still running around in my head.

Morelli turns my wheelchair around and we walk towards the station. All of a sudden I feel a small prick on my neck and everything becomes hazy. Morelli suddenly stops and Manoso and his men are right by his side. My ears are ringing and I cansee their lips moving, but cannot make out what they are saying.

Seconds later everything goes black.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I look at the down at the piece of shit and smile. He really expected us to just hand him over to the cops, so that he can have a nice life in prison. I almost snort in disbelieve, but catch myself at the last second.  _Babe has a bad influence on me!_

I look at my babe who is standing next to Hector with her arms crossed over her chest and a blank face. Her hands and ribs are still taped up and her bruises have are now purple. All she knows is that Donnelly will go to prison, but I didn't specify to which Prison.

Since I have been to countless of countries for Black Ops missions, I have made not only enemies but also friends. Some of those friends owe me a favour or two and I am cashing on of them in now.

I nod at my guys and they load Donnelly into a different SUV. Morelli looks at us and then says "Where is the other one?"

"Do you really want to know?" I retort with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really" Morelli replies, before walking over to Steph and enveloping her into a hug. Even though I know, that these days she only wants me and that Morelli is married, I still cannot help, but clench my fists as I see them hugging each other and my stomach twists a little. I think it is time I put that ring on her finger; that will be the final prove that she is mine forever.

"You know she would never go back to  _that_ , right cuz?" Lester whispers.

"I know" I growl and unclench my fists.

A couple of seconds later Morelli releases Steph, gives her a peck on the cheek and leaves in his POS car. I walk over to her and draw her into my side. "Breakfast?" I question, which earns me a huge smile and a grumble from her stomach.

As I told her we would stage the Police delivery at 4 am in the morning, Babe immediately said she would join us. I actually never expected her to be awake this early and the least I can do is take her out for an early breakfast at an all-night diner.

I guide her to my SUV and give a long kiss before I close the door of the passenger side. I nod at the guys, before I get into the car as well.

We all pull out of the parking lot, of the police station, in three different directions. Babe and I in the direction of the all-night diner; Hector into an unknown direction to bury Donnelly's accomplice and Bobby, Tank, Lester, Woody and Hal towards the airport, with Donnelly.

* * *

**Donnelly's POV**

_**1 Day later** _

**Location: Venezuela, South America**

I slowly open my eyes and groan as the sun almost blinds me. My head is throbbing and I slowly sit up. I look around and find twenty men staring at me, all of them in various stages of undress. We are in a tight room, with ten bunk beds and multiple hammocks hanging from the ceiling in every unoccupied space.

I am not in a wheel chair anymore and am now sitting sext to a whole in the ground, which I assume is the toilet, with a pair of crutches next to me.

An elderly guy, with lots of tattoos approaches me. "Bienvenido a la cárcel de Sabaneta, Ranger Manoso Ndagoso envía sus saludos (Welcome to La Sabaneta Prison, Ranger Manoso sends his regards)"

What language is that? Spanish? Italian? "Where am I?" I question. This is not an American prison, which I know. Everything is dirty, the prisoners look like as if they haven't showered in weeks and the cell door is open.

"No…English _"_  The man replies and then goes back to his bunk bed.

Where did Ranger send me? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him or his whore.

At lunch time I hobble into an overcrowded room, where people are eating whilst standing up. A guard passes me and elbows me into the gut. "Someone should have told you not to piss of Ranger Manoso!" He says with a heavy accent and then adds "Welcome to Venezuela, Welcome to the hell that is La Sabaneta Prison!" He grins, elbows me again in the stomach and then walks off.

Unsure of what he means, I make my way to the food area and stand in line. I am being pushed, shoved and elbowed more times than I can count while waiting. In the end I only get a bit of rice and some sort of thick sauce.

After lunch everybody goes back into their cells, but once again the cell doors aren't being locked and I find my seat again next to the hole in the ground.

* * *

The next few days go by in the same fashion. My stomach hurts and I smell. It is boiling hot in the prison and as far as I understood we are only allowed to shower once a week. I am mostly left to my own thoughts, since I don't speak Spanish. I am also the only white guy in here.

I have been enough in and out of prison to get a feel for when something is about to happen. The prison gets real quiet and there is an anxious energy in the air.

* * *

A week later, everybody suddenly clears out of my cell and just as I am about to get up too to check out what is going on, a couple of big bold guys, roughly 1.90m tall and at least 150 kg's, come in and lock the door.

For a few seconds there is absolute silence and then the beating starts. I am trying to defend myself with the crutches, but one of the guys rips them out of my hands and breaks them in half.

And as I am lying there almost unconscious, taking one punch and kick after another, I am sure of one thing: I should have never made a deal with Ranger Manoso and I should have never taken that job in the first place!

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

It's 4 am as my cell phone rings and I quickly and as stealthy as I can manage, untangle myself from Steph, to answer my phone.

"Yo" I answer as I walk into the lounge room.

"Él está muerto. Estamos aún en la actualidad! (He is dead. We are even now!)" The person on the other end replies, before hanging up.


	29. What are you doing here?

**Caroline's POV**

I look at my husband and smile. He has gotten a nice tan and since he has taken up jogging again he looks a lot fitter.

We have been in Cancun for two weeks now, but had to move from the expensive 4.5 star hotel to a smaller hotel on the main land, because it is cheaper. We don't want to blow our money all in one go.

Tod and Reign left us, to go travelling through Belize, Guatemala, El Salvador and Honduras. Tod said if they can stretch the money they may go to Nicaragua and Costa Rica as well. But knowing those two, they won't make it half the way, before theyrun out of money and come back.

If they don't run out of money, we will meet up in Cancun in four months again. Hopefully Craig and I have found a house by then. Everything we looked at was either to run down and too far away from the beach or too expensive. We have another meeting with the real estate agent later this afternoon hopefully she has something new to show us.

"Hey gorgeous, you wanna go in too?" Craig questions and motions with his head towards the ocean.

"No… just got dry" I tell him and he comes closer and hakes his now, longer hair. "HEY" I shout laughing as water droplets hit me.

"Stop be such a whim and come into the water" He retorts and I shake my head violently. Next thing I know he throws me over his shoulder. He runs towards the water, with me screaming all the way.

A while later we get out of the water, with wide grins on our face, walking towards our towels. As I recognize the female, who is setting up her towel with a handsome man next to ours, I stop dead in my tracks. Craig bumps into me and I stumble, but thankfully he catches me, before I face plant into the sand.

"Why did you stop?" Craig questions, as I am standing safely back on my own two feet.

"Look…" I just say and point in the direction of Stephanie Plum and an insanely handsome man. "She I she is here, because she knows!"

"Don't think so or she wouldn't have come here herself. She would have sent one of those goons who kept on protecting her or the police!" Craig assures me and pushes me gently further towards our towels.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Steph shouts as she sees me and runs towards me. It looks like she had her baby judging by the fact that the small baby bump is gone.

"Steph? What are you doing here?" I question as normal as I can manage.

"Holiday…Oh wait…you haven't met Ranger yet…Let me quickly introduce you" She replies and pulls me towards the ribbed man in black boarding shorts. As he shoots me a grin, I nearly falter in my step. After all I am only human and this man is insanely gorgeous.

"Babe?" He questions as we get closer.

"Ranger, I like you to meet Caroline and her husband James. She is the girl I told you about from yoga" Steph says and Ranger holds out a hand for Craig and me to shake. "Where have you been? I tried calling you, but it always went to voicemail?" She questions as she turns back around to me and we all sit down on our respective towels.

"I lost my phone and all the numbers with it. We have been travelling a lot since January and haven't been back to Trenton, or Iwould have gotten in touch with you." I try to put on my most apologetic face and hope she buys the crap I am saying. Meanwhile Craig and Ranger have struck up a conversation about the area and our hotels. "You had your baby?" I motion towards her stomach.

"Yeah, unfortunately…" A look of sadness plays over her features before she catches herself and puts on a smile again.

"What's wrong?" I ask, lean back and prop my elbows up on the towel.

"Well just a few days after the baby shower, there was a hold up at the yoga studio…" She starts and I wince slightly. To my luck she didn't catch that and keeps talking. "It was someone who I put behind bars a year earlier and he held a grudge. Anyways…He and a couple of his friends held up the yoga studio, he recognized me and punched me in the stomach. They also knocked Les unconscious. I had to deliver the baby early and he is now in NICU. I am just glad that Ranger is home, I don't know how I would have gone through all of this without him"

I am speechless. No one was supposed to get hurt, Craig promised me. Why didn't he check those guys out before hand? "I am so sorry Steph. That is awful. Was anyone else injured? How is the baby?"

"No…No one else was injured and he is fine. Actually getting stronger by day. I miss him already and we are only left him a couple of hours ago" She says and hands me her phone, where a baby boy is set as her display background.

"He is cute" I tell her and hand her back the phone.

"Thanks…but what about you? I envy you for staying so skinny _" Crap…Crap…double crap…what am I supposed to tell her now?_

"I uhmm… I lost the baby just before Christmas." I tell her and try to put on a sad face.

"What? Why didn't you say something?" Steph questions with a shocked face.

"I was embarrassed and didn't know how to deal with it" That is the only plausible answer I can come up with. I don't know how women feel when they lose their baby, so I don't know how I am supposed to behave.

"I am so sorry Caroline." Ranger and Craig are still talking, but as Ranger sees Steph flipping over onto her stomach, he takes the sunscreen lotion and goes to work.

"How was the jungle Ranger?" I question.

"Hot and humid. Glad to be home" He answers shortly, never taking his eyes of Steph's back.

"It's getting kinda hot here and I want to go and take a nap. Wanna come with me, sweetheart?" Craig asks before I can probe any further.

"How about we go and grab dinner tonight, together?" Steph requests, as I get up and pick up my things.

"Sure. Which Hotel are you at, so we can come and pick you up?" I ask and look down at Steph.

"I already suggested that to James and you guys are going to pick us up. Let's say 8 o'clock?" Ranger pipes in as Steph is about to answer.

"Sure, we will be there" Craig answers with a small smile. We say our goodbye's and leave the beach. Once we are back in the room and I closed the door and I sigh.

"What are we going to do?" I question and look at my husband.

"Nothing. They know nothing… And why didn't you tell me Stephanie Plum is Ranger Manoso's girlfriend?" He hisses and moves past me towards the minibar.

"I don't understand what you mean?" I answer confused and flop down onto the bed. I am exhausted. I thought the lying had an end, but how could we know that Steph and her man would vacation right here in Cancun too?

"Ranger Manoso; Rangeman Inc. Owner; Military man and mercenary. He kills people for a living and has killed for her too, as she was harmed. How could you not tell me that? I would have told you to stay far away from her!" Craig replies and takes a nip of his beer.

I swallow hard and try to remember our research, but come up blank. "I don't remember this being in our research."

"Because it wasn't. The name Ranger Manoso is in Trenton's underbelly like Voldemort in Harry Potter, . .HIM" Craig replies harshly.

"How the hell I am supposed to know that, huh?" I shout at him in frustration. "And you told me…NO…you assured me no one would get hurt. Well guess what…She got hurt, because the guy you hired for the distraction knew her and punched her. She went into early labor, and nearly lost her child! And if he really killed someone, just because she was harmed, then you signed your death certificate by hiring that piece of shit in the first place!"

"No one was supposed to get hurt. It is not my fault that he had some beef with that bitch. She probably provoked him. And after what I have heard about her, it wouldn't surprise me. She always puts her nose where it doesn't belong" Craig shouts back.

"You should have researched his background better and not make contact through someone you know from prison" I huff out in frustration.

"You didn't tell me who she was. How was I supposed to know she is Stephanie Plum aka Manoso's woman?" Craig replies.

"You spend enough time with Trenton's underbelly and didn't blink twice as I told you I met Steph, who was working at Rangemen! Why else do you think she would always have those beefy guys following her?" I shout again.

"You only mentioned that you had an 'In' at Rangemen with  _A_ Stephanie, You didn't tell me she is one Stephanie Plum, Manoso's fucking woman,. Stephanie Plum, the notorious Bombshell bounty hunter!" Craig shouts back and for a moment we stare at each other.

"How did you not put two and two together?" I question and get myself a drink from the minibar too. "How many Stephanie's do you think there are at Rangemen? And especially after we went to the baby shower, where multiple people mentioned her as the bombshell bounty hunter? And I also told you she was knocked up by her boss who is called Ranger!"

"I can't deal with this right now…I need to get ready for the meeting with the real estate agent" Craig huffs out, walk into the bathroom with his beer and closing the door behind him.

I can just shake my head to this mess. At the baby shower it was mentioned that she is the Bombshell Bounty hunter and I mentioned Steph more than once. We researched Rangemen and I told him Ranger was Steph's boyfriend. How did he not conclude from that, that I am talking about Ranger Manoso? His head must have been only on the stolen goods at that time.

This isn't the first time that he fucked up the research or neglected to tell us what he heard through the criminal underbelly.

I sigh and look at the TV – clock, realizing we only had half an hour to get ready and meet the real estate agent down stairs in the lobby.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

_**One and a half weeks earlier** _

We are getting closer to solving this puzzle, I can feel it. Every day the guys are able to find a new lead and all I want is to make them pay, for causing this mess.

"Babe?" Ranger questions as he looks at the cup that I am currently holding. "Care to explain?"

It is the cup I got from Lester, which has 'Batman's super sperm got me pregnant' written on it. I laugh and get up from my place on the breakfast bar. I make my way to where Ranger is currently making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Les got this cup for me. Don't be mad at him!" I answer him and move closer into his personal space.

"Don't think that your seductive ways will make me stop sending my cousin off to a third world country" Ranger growls and looks into my low cut top. I smile and I move my hand down his torso, earning me another growl. As take a closer look at the shirt he is wearing, I start to laugh until tears are streaming down my cheek.

Ranger is wearing 'The man behind the bump shirt' and I cannot believe he put that one on. "Like it?" He questions with a raised eyebrow and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Like I said don't be mad at him. They all tried to cheer me up as much as they could, when you were gone" I reply as I calmed down a little.

"I know… and I am sorry that you had to go through that or that they were the ones to cheer you up and not me. I am sorry I missed so much" Ranger says with a face full of emotion. In the last couple of weeks he has shown me his emotional side more often than not and I couldn't be happier about that.

He stops what he is doing and meets me half way for a kiss. As we pull apart I can't help but smile. He makes me happy and I am more than grateful that we finally get the chance to be together, forever, without him being sent off to god knows where.

The apartment phone rings and I move to pick it up, leaving Ranger to finish his breakfast. "Yo"

"Yo yourself" Bobby says in responds. "Hector found something. Meeting in half an hour."

Ranger's phone rings just as I am hanging up the other phone. "Yo…yeah…okay…will call you back later." As he hangs up and pockets his phone he turns to me and says "That was Morelli…got some new Intel."

"Bobby called…Hector found something and meeting is in half an hour" I inform him and make my way to our bedroom, with Ranger and his cereal bowl hot on my heels.

* * *

Half an hour later we all find ourselves in the conference room, waiting for Ranger to put Joe onto loud speaker. "Talk" Ranger says and Joe's voice comes through the speakers seconds later.

"Seven houses were hit as you know; mostly missing Artifacts, jewelry and expensive paintings. We ran those prints from the house against the names you gave us and they were a match.

I also went to see Edwin and Rachel Marshall in prison. They didn't give me anything, but a warden recognized Tod Marshall from a picture I showed him. He said Tod went to see his parents every few months. Last time he was here the warden overheard him saying that they were in for a big one and he wouldn't be back, because they were moving away." Joe informs us.

"Thanks Morelli" Ranger tells him, then hangs up and turns to Hector. "Qué es lo que tiene? (What have you got)"

I am really glad Hector taught me Spanish. After all these months, I can finally keep up with the conversations they are having.

"Tuvo que sobornar al taxista, que me dijo que los había dejado en la esquina de Stockton St y Harron Ave en Hightstown. He comprobado que rodean metraje grabado y se ha encontrado una camioneta negra de Ave con Craig Morrison en el asiento del conductor. Los llevaron a Nueva York. He comprobado también vigilancia de aeropuertos y todos se pusieron a 3 de la mañana vuelo a Cancún cuatro días más tarde." Hector informs us and always pulling the right footage on the big screen, while he talks.

(Had to bribe the Taxi driver, who told me he dropped them off at the corner of Stockton St and Harron Ave in Hightstown. I checked surrounding camera footage and found a black SUV on Morrison Ave with Craig in the driver's seat. They drove to New York. I also checked all airport surveillance and they took a 3 am flight to Cancun four days later.)

"Alias?" Tank pipes in and looks at Hector, who in return pulls up four passports onto the screen. One has Caroline's picture on it; her name is now Caroline Walters.

"Cacun han dejado? (Have they left Cancun)" Hal questions.

"NO. Tienen una habitación en el Ritz (No, they have a room at the ritz)" Hector is a genius hacker. He can find out anything about you with just a few mouse clicks.

The conference room phone rings again and Ranger picks up. "Report…Patch him through" He says, presses the button and places the phone handle next to the phone. "Morelli you are on loudspeaker again."

"We have another lead to the stolen goods. A guy named, Antonio Messi, just sold one of those painting to an undercover agent. They have him in custody and I am on my way down there now. I will keep call you if he gives me more on those four." Morelli says and then hangs up. It is still odd to me, how well Ranger and Joe get along these days. One would say the formed a truce.

Ranger places the handle back onto the device and looks around the guys sitting at the table. "Buen trabajo. Sugerencias para el Plan de acción? (Good job. Suggestions for a plan of action)"

"Tengo uno (I got one)" I tell them with a small smile and add "Está preparado para unas pequeñas vacaciones? (Are you up for a small vacation)" looking right at Ranger.


	30. Cancun-Rangemen Edition

**Steph's POV**

„Just call him again"Ranger says as he catches me looking at my phone again. We are waiting in line to go through airport security and I am really itching to call Hal, who is the designated guard for Alejandro at the hospital today.

"No, I will wait until we get there" I tell him stubbornly.

"Steph, you know you don't have to do this. The men and I can just go by ourselves, make the arrest and transport them back to the states ourselves, you don't need to come with us!" He draws me into his arms and I lean my head onto his chest.

"I know, but I want to see her face when we bring them down" I mumble against his shirt.

"Fair enough" He replies and kisses the top of my head. "Call Hal" He adds softly as he let's go off me. I reward him with a small smile.

"Steph?" Hal answers on the first ring.

"Everything okay?" I question.

"Don't worry; the little guy and I are just kicking back with a huge bottle of milk. I am telling him your adventures as a bounty hunter and he seems to like them" Hal replies, making me smile.

"Well just keep it G-rated okay?" I say and Ranger looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"Of course little sis" Hal replies and I can practically hear him rolling his eyes. Seconds later the dial tone greets me. Since I adapted those Rangemen phone manners myself, I can't even get angry at them anymore. With a sigh I pocket my phone again and Ranger draws be back into his arms.

"How is he?" He questions and I smile a little. Ranger is just as worried about leaving Alejandro behind as I am.

"Hal is telling him all my bounty hunter stories" I answer.

"Now that G-rated comment makes sense." Ranger chuckles.

* * *

A nice flight in a private plane and a few hours later we finally arrive at our hotel. I am being told to go to sleep, since I got up at the crack of dawn to go to the airport.

Hector had to do the tracking old school way since Caroline and Craig haven't used any of their credit cards and there has been no activity on the bank account Joe got of Antonio Messi, who turned out to be a black market Antique handler. He was supposed to transfer money into the account, whenever he sold a piece.

Joes told us he is the most well-known black market dealer in New York and has been on the Police's watch list for quite some time. Caroline and Craig were stupid to use him. He spilled his guts immediately to save his own ass.

Through a couple of friends Hector has in this area, he figured out at which hotel Caroline and her husband are staying at. While I go to bed, the guys, Ranger, Les, Hector and Tank go out to do some surveillance.

At lunch time I wake up, because my stomach demands food and find Ranger sitting next to me in the bed watching me sleep. "You know some people might consider this weird and creepy!"

"Babe" he says sporting an amused look on his face. I punch him lightly on his arm and he at least pretends that it hurt a little.

"I am hungry; can we get something to eat?" I question with a small smile and seconds later there is a knock on the door.

"Thought ahead and ordered some lunch" My wonderful boyfriend replies and gets up to answer the door.

* * *

"Babe, put on your bikini, we are going to the beach" Ranger tells me as he walks out of the bathroom, with his phone in hand.

"Aren't we supposed to keep tabs on Caroline?" I question, but nevertheless do as he asked me to. Who was I to say no to the opportunity to go to the beach?

"Craig and Caroline are at the beach. They left about 10 minutes ago. While we keep them occupied, the guys are going to bug their room." He replies and picks up two big beach towels provided by the hotel. "Ready to go?"

"Yupp" I pop the 'P'. I take one look at him in his board shorts and wonder briefly, where he stashed all his guns and knives. Until my eyes wander to his torso and then his face.

Ranger is sporting a big smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Oh…yeah…" I moan and in a flash he is standing in front of me, claiming my lips.

We pull apart panting, as the need for air gets too much. "We will finish this later" He says, gives me one last peck on the lips and then pushes me and my wobbly legs towards the door.

* * *

As we get to the beach, Les, who hadthe pleasure of following them, points us towards the spot the two thieves are occupying. We wait until Craig pulls Caroline into the water, before we put up shop next to their towels.

"Just remember Babe. Pretend we don't know who they really are and that we are just accidently chose the same vacation spot as they did." Ranger whispers and presses a kiss on my cheek.

"I have done countless of distractions…don't worry" I shoot him a small smile, turn my head and claim his lips.

"I know..." He says and then looks over to the ocean. "Here they come…go get them tiger!" He adds and makes me smile.

I turn around and in that moment Caroline sees me and stops dead in her tracks. "Caroline? Is that you?" I shout, get up and runtowards her.  _This is going to be a piece of cake!_

Caroline and Craig just left and Ranger's phone rings. "Yo….okay" He says and hangs up. "They are all done. Ready to head back?" As he catches my longing look at the ocean, he adds "We will come back tomorrow."

Once back at the hotel, we all meet in Hector's rooms, since that is where all the equipment "Report" Ranger says as we enterthe room and three pairs of eyes turn to him.

"They just got back." Tank replies and moments later Craig's voice blasts through the speakers and we see them moving around in their hotel room.

" _Ranger Manoso; Rangeman Inc. Owner; Military man and mercenary. He kills people for a living and has killed for her too, as she was harmed. How could you not tell me that? I would have told you to stay far away from her!"_ With Craig's words I look at Ranger and he looks at me. I can see it in his eyes that what Craig said is true. Even though I don't necessary agree with it, it doesn't make me love him any less or see him in a different light.

As I was still a Bounty hunter, I needed protection and he gave it to me in anyways possible. I am sorry that a man had to die, but if there had been a different solution, he probably would have taken it. And I think it is time that we leave the past in the past and focus on our future.

I am also 99 % sure that Ranger didn't transfer Donnelly to an American prison. And after that late night phone call the other night, I am pretty sure he is long dead.

There is a small silence, before Caroline replies with a confused look on her face " _I don't remember this being in our research."_

" _Because it wasn't. The name Ranger Manoso is in Trenton's underbelly like Voldemort in Harry Potter, . .HIM"_ Every single one of us in the room chuckles. I look at Ranger again and he looks smug. He loves his reputation in Trenton. Every criminal knows that you cannot hide from Ranger or Rangemen.

" _How the hell I am supposed to know that, huh? And you told me…NO…you assured me no one would get hurt. Well guess what…She got hurt, because the guy you hired for the distraction knew her and punched her. She went into early labor, and nearly lost her child! And if he really killed someone, just because she was harmed, then you signed your death certificate by hiring that piece of shit in the first place!"_ Caroline shouts in frustration. If Ranger had left out a vital piece of information at oneof my distraction jobs, I would be going at him the same way Caroline does at Craig right now.

"Sounds to me he neglected to inform the rest of his gang, about who they are dealing with" Les remarks.

"I reckon he got greedy. Had just the money in his mind" I reply and concentrate back on the monitor.

" _I can't deal with this right now…I need to get ready for the meeting with the real estate agent"_  Craig huffs out and locks himself into the bathroom.

"Real estate agent?" I question.

"They want to buy a house here in the region" Tank informs us. "Found these in their hotel room." He adds and hands us some pictures, he took when he was in there.

"Nice houses. Can I be the one to tell them that instead staying at a mansion, they will be living in a 5x5 cell?" I question with a smirk.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror and decide that this is as good as I am going to get. I am wearing a strapless, knee length, red summer dress which is tight around my breast and then flows out. It has flowers on it and I accompanied it with black flip flops. I tied my hair up in a bun and put on minimal makeup, since it is still 30 degrees outside and I don't want to sweat my make-up away.

I smile as Ranger comes up behind me and slings his strong arms around my waist. "You look beautiful" He whispers in my ear, making me shiver.

I have a hard time tearing my eyes away from him. Ranger is wearing black dress pants, a black button down dress shirt, whose sleeves are rolled up, revealing his strong arms and he is spotting diamond ear studs in each earlobe.

While I was checking him out through the mirror, his right hand moved a little further south, all the while he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"Ranger…" I moan as he draws circles on my clit, through two pieces of fabric. My panties are long ruined and I am entirely sure that I do not want to leave this room.

I can feel his erection pressing through his slacks and into my ass. I glance at the clock on the bedside table, through the mirror and decide that we still have ten minutes before we have to leave.

I catch him a little of guard, as I turn around and assault his lips with mine. He doesn't take long to recover and slips his tongue past my teeth and into my mouth. Our tongues are dueling and his hands move both under my dress, freeing me of my panties.

I move to undo his belt and pants, just as he slips one finger between my wet folds and a little scream escapes my mouth.

I can hardly concentrate on freeing his hard erection from his pants and as he adds another finger all rational thought leaves my mind. I just want to get him naked and not leave this room tonight.

Next thing I know, he pushes me against the mirror, lifting me up and with one swift move he enters me. We both groan and take a moment to relish the feeling.

I am already close to coming, as he starts moving inside me with long hard thrusts. Soon enough I can't hold out any longer and fall over the edge, Ranger just a couple of seconds behind me.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Come on guys you gotta go" Tank shouts through the door.

Ranger shoots me a small smirk, gives me one last kiss before releasing me back to the ground. "I will talk to him" He says, as he moves away.

I nod and get cleaned up in the bathroom and then put on some new panties. "Why not go commando?" I look up and see Ranger leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive grin on his face.

"You wandering fingers are not appreciated in a restaurant full of people" I retort and walk over to him, grabbing my bag from the bed in passing.

"Spoil Sport" He replies with a pout that makes me laugh. I don't think I will ever get enough of him. And if I do someone declare me insane please!

* * *

We arrive at exactly 8 pm in the lobby, where Caroline and Craig are already waiting for us. The four of us walk to a small local restaurant called Tortas, Tacos, Quesadillas y más.. Ya estas!

Ranger made reservations for us and we are seated immediately after we arrive. "How long are you guys are on vacation for?" Caroline questions after we ordered our food.

"Just a few days. Steph needed some time out after what happened" Ranger answers before I can even open my mouth. His hands have already moved under the table and under my dress, just as if he wants to prove that he doesn't mind the challenge of getting around my panties and into my hot center.

I shoot daggers at him as he starts moving his thump slightly on my thigh, so I grab his hand and move it back to his leg.  _'Spoil sport'_  he mouths and I laugh.

Even though I know the two people opposite of us are the reason my child was in danger and Les was hurt, I can't help, butrelax and have a good time. Ranger and I have never been on a double date with another couple.

Half way through our main course, Ranger's phone rings, with one glance on the screen his whole demeanor changes. "Report" he barks, making Caroline and me jump. He listens as the other person talks, before telling them to hold the line for a minute. "Babe?... Can we talk outside for a minute?"

He has his blank face in place and I am getting worried. "Did something happen?" I question as we make our way to the door.

Ranger doesn't answer until we get outside. "It's Hal" is all he says and hands me the phone.

"Hal?" I question as I bring the phone to my ear, with shaking hands. If it is Hal that means something has happened to Alejandro.

"Little girl listen…Alejandro had an allergic reaction a few minutes ago. Bobby was here and the nurses are working on him right now. They are unsure what caused it." Hal informs me and my heart stops.

"Is he okay?" I ask in a whisper, while Ranger draws me into his chest.

"His windpipe was nearly swollen shut, but the nurse gave him something and it went down again….Hold on…Bobby wants to talk to you" Hals replies and I hear the phone being passed over. A couple of beats later Bobby's voice comes through the line.

"Alejo is okay Bomber. As Hal said his windpipe was swollen, but the nurse gave him something to counteract that. He is breathing normally again and there won't be any lasting injuries." Bobby says in his doctor voice.

Tears have gathered in my eyes and are now freely falling down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have left; I should have stayed byhis side.

"Don't even think like that Bomber. This is not something you could have prevented." I must have said that out loud. "The Doctor and I think he had the allergic reaction, to a new supplement that we put into his milk, for the first time today."

"So he is okay?" Ranger is swiping my tears away and whispers soothing words in Spanish into my other ear. My heart rate returns to normal, but I can't help to feel like a bad mother.

"Yes he is okay and will stay that way. He is a tough little cookie, just like his parents." Bobby replies, making me smile.

"I heard that" Ranger growls and making me smile even more, all the while the tears are still falling down my cheeks

"I will call you again soon, okay?" Bobby questions and hangs up on me.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

My heart stopped as I saw who was calling me. I knew immediately that something had happened to Alejandro. I forced myself to not think the worst as I answered the phone.

I slid my blank face in place, so that Steph didn't see how scared and worried I really was until we went outside and she was on the phone with Hal.

"He is okay" Steph says, looking up at me, with teary eyes. She let out a shaky breath and tries to smile at me. I know she wants to appear strong, but I know this has gotten to her and I can already see what train of thought she is going down.

"This is not your fault, babe. It could have happened when you were there. So please don't think that you are a bad mother!" I tell her and draw her closer into my arms. "We will book you the next flight out. The guys and I will wrap everything up and take the plane home, okay?" I tell her and she just nods. "Come on at least finish your dinner. I will call Les, to book you a ticket and pick you up from here."

"Okay" She just replies and then her whole attitude changes. My babe steps away from me and then runs into the restaurant. I quickly follow her, but arrive a couple of seconds too late. Steph already threw her red wine glass at Caroline, before she punched her in the face, causing Caroline's chair to tip back and fall over. On her way down Caroline hit the table with such a force, that it caused the table to tip over too. The broken plates and glasses are everywhere on the floor and Steph and Caroline right in the middle of it.

Craig is still sitting in his chair, just staring at the two women, currently pulling at each other's hair.

' _Need back up'_  I quickly text the guys, before trying to get Steph away from Caroline.

"DON'T" Steph screams at me and I just raise my hands in defeat. I am strong enough to pull them both apart, but I find this a lot more entertaining. I hear a car coming to a screeching hold in front of the restaurant and seconds later Tank, Hector and Lester come running in, guns drawn.

"Are we just going to stand here?" My cousin questions as he slips his gun into the small of his back again.

"Usted quiere perder un brazo y una pierna romper esos dos? (You want to lose an arm and a leg breaking those two apart?)" Hector stares at Les with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile those two were talking, Tank slipped cuffs onto Craig and my babe managed to subdue Caroline. Steph's hair is messy and she will have a bruise on her cheek, where Caroline hit her with her elbow, but Caroline looks worse. The other woman has red wine all over her face, cleavage and dress, her hair is messy, she will have a black eye and I am pretty sure I heard her nose break as Steph punched her in the face.

"YOU BITCH…you two are the reason my son is in NICU…fighting for his life, every day" Steph hisses as I hand her a pair of cuffs. "He could have died, because of your stupidity and money hungriness. Seriously Craig…Any other low life would have been better than hiring Donnelly!" She adds and shoots Craig her best Burg glare. As I look at the other man, I can see he has gone as white as a sheet of paper. And I can't help to feel proud of Steph and smile.

"Let's get them out of here" I tell Tank and help Steph up from the ground. Hector picks up Caroline and he and Tank, escort the couple out of the restaurant.

"…just send us the bill and we will pay for everything!" Les assures the Restaurant manager, as Steph and I step closer.

"I am really sorry, sir. I lost my cool." Steph says and I wrap my arms securely around her waist.

"Here is our card" Les hands him our business card and adds "send the invoice o this address."

As we get out of the Restaurant, I turn to Les. "We will walk. One of you stays with them. I will organize the plane to be ready at 0500."

"Copy that" Les replies and gets into the passenger side of the car.

"Come on babe" I tug her back into my side and together we walk in silence for a while.

"I am sorry…I just snapped as you mentioned finishing dinner, with  _them_!" My babe says and looks up at me. Just as I am about to say something she adds "It's their fault that Alejandro is fighting for his life every day in NICU. He would still be safe in my womb, hadn't they hired Donnelly for that job!"

"They will spend a lot of time behind bars…I will make sure of that babe" I answer. And if it is the last thing I will ever do, they will pay for endangering my family.

On our way back to the hotel, I go mentally though the list of people who still owe me.


	31. Cancun-Rangemen edition II

**Lester's POV**

"Let's go" I say as I get into the car and Hector pulls away from the curb.

"You are a fucking idiot...You and your greed got us into this mess. This was supposed to be a new start..." Caroline rants in the back. She looks scary. Her hair is messy, her nose is not sitting on the right angle and her right eye is swollen.

"This is your fault, woman. You didn't pass on the detail of her being Manoso's bit..." Craig can't even finish that sentence before Tank elbows him into the ribs, making him grunt.

After a few deep breaths, Craig shoots Tank a nasty look, but he keep his blank face firmly in place, just daring Craig to say another bad thing about Steph.

"I told you they knew something...but you didn't want to listen. We could have been half way out of town right now...But NO...you insisted that they didn't know a thing." Caroline shouts back and I can feel a headache coming on.

"Will you two  **shut the fuck up**?" I growl, turn my head and shoot them my best deadly glare. That shuts them up immediately and the rest of the car ride to our Hotel is made in silent.

"Mantener un ojo sobre ellos (keep an eye on them)" I tell Hector as we put them in his room. "Yo le exime a las 01.00 horas (I will relieve you at 0100 hours)"

Hector just nods and closes the door behind me and Tank. "Those two are a piece of work. Just gotta find the other two now" Tank shakes his head in disbelieve "Her bitching gave me a headache."

"Come on...this calls for a drink." I slap him on his back and motion towards my room.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

We are being let into a room with a lot of equipment and tight to some chairs. Lester and the other big guy leave, Hector stays.

I think he is scary. I googled the meaning of the teardrop tattoos and now I wish I didn't. Knowing that he has killed someone, to get those tattoos, doesn't really make me feel safe in his vicinity.

I look over at Craig, who looks everywhere but me. I cannot believe he didn't tell me all about Rangemen and Ranger Manoso. No thanks to him we were caught. As soon as he told me what kind of person Ranger really is, I knew we wouldn't be living the great life we dreamt of, instead we would be spending a lot of time in a 5x5 cell.

We have been in this business for a long time and we were never caught. And this one heist had to be our down fall.

We were having a great time at dinner and for a moment I completely forgot that the two people opposite of us could possibly know all about our real identities. As Ranger received that phone call half way through our main meal and then took Steph outside, my worries came back.

I told Craig, right then and there, we should make a run for it, but he insisted they didn't know a thing and he wouldn't risk everything for a bad feeling I had. He said we would just simply have a great time with them and then leave town in the next couple of days.

But as I saw Steph's face a few minutes later when she came running through the restaurant, I knew that my bad feeling was right. She totally surprised me by chucking the contents of her wine glass in my face and then punching me in the face.

I knew I didn't stand a chance against her, but I tried nevertheless. What pissed me off even more was that Craig just sat there looking at us, instead of helping me. But once Ranger got into the Restaurant and the other three guys rocked up, I knew it was over.

The other people in the Restaurant looked at us with disgust and as I caught a glance of myself in the mirror on the way up to this room I could completely understand them.

My beautiful floor length, blue summer dress is completely ruined, no thanks to the wine. My nose is a little crooked and my hair is standing up into all directions. My right eye is nearly black and swollen shut. Steph packs one hell of a punch.

"Excuse me? Can we get something to drink?" Craig looks at Hector, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Lo que va a conseguir es nada pendejo (you will get nothing asshole)" Hector replies and then looks back onto his tablet.

"HEY…I want something to drink!" Craig replies, but Hector doesn't react.

"He doesn't speak English!" I glare at Craig "Which you would know, had you done proper research on Rangemen."

"Caroline…Not this again!" Craig replies rolling his eyes. "I told you I forgive you, for neglecting to share that information with me and the others!"

"Stop right there!" I growl and if my hands weren't tied behind my back, I would have smacked him right now. "This is your fault entirely. Hiring Donnelly through someone you know from prison wasn't your smartest move. I told you we should split at dinner, but you…. _YOU_ …you thought better. Always high and mighty about anything and everything. No regards for others…"

"Oh, but it was fine as I was bringing in the money through  _MY_  planning and  _MY_  expertise. You and your brother would be living on the street, hadn't I come around." He interrupts harshly and shoots me a glare.

" _Your_  expertise?" I laugh out loud. I can't believe him "Tod and I had the knowledge and the expertise. You didn't bring in anything. I taught you everything you know. So don't sit there and tell me, I should be grateful that you came around. We were doing fineon our own."

"The black kids wanted you gone, because you were getting into their business and the Hispanics, god knows what they wantedto do with you…so excuse me but you weren't doing  _fine_!" as I look at him now, I don't see the man I fell in love with. Why didn't I see it before? He has changed, for the worse. He is like my parents, always chasing the next best thing, a bigger pay out. He got greedy.

"All you saw was the big money you could make and not once did you selfish bastard, thought about the lives you could ruin" I tell him in almost a whisper. How did I not see this coming?

"Maybe…but all I wanted was to give you a better life, which you so desperately wanted. The big house on the beach; designer clothes and enough money so you would never have to work again. So don't go around blaming this on me. You wanted this as much as I did!" His voice gets louder with each word and in the end he is shouting.

" **Cállate**! Que usted me da un dolor ( **Shut up**! You are giving me a headache!" Hector growls, just as I am about to answer. Craig and I flinch slightly and then continue to shoot daggers at each other in silence.

Craig is right. I did want the big house, designer clothes and a lot of money, but I didn't want it on the expense of people getting hurt. Tod and I agreed, as we started this, that we only take from the people, who could afford it and that we would  _never_ get anyone hurt or killed. We didn't want to be like our parents. And look where that got us. I loved this man and I trusted him to always do the right thing.

I just hope that Tod and Reign can escape Rangemen. I don't want the two of them to die for something Craig and I are responsible for.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I get up at 0200 hours to pack and get everything ready, to be transported back to our private plane.

Steph was fast asleep as soon as her head it the pillow and I don't want to wake her, since she has been through enough in the last few hours. She needs every bit of sleep she can get.

I didn't sleep at all. I just laid there watching her sleep. I know she thinks it's weird and creepy, but it calms me down and helps me find some sort of peace. She is my savior, my Angel in the dark and as cheesy as it sounds, she brought light into my world and made me see that there is something else to live for than just the army and Rangemen.

As I finished packing, I leave a note for my babe and make my way to Tank's room. He instantly opens the door with just his pants on, as I knock, and lets me in. "Can't sleep?" I question.

"Nah" He replies with a shake of his head and walks back to his spot on the bed. "Drink?" He questions and as I nod, he adds with a motion towards the minibar "Help yourself, after all you are paying!"

I shoot him a glare, but help myself nevertheless. I come to a seat next to Tank on the bed and relax. The great thing about Tank and my friendship is that, I don't have to talk until I am ready to. So we sit there in silence for a while starring at the muted TV. Some sort of advertisement for steam cleaners is running on the channel, which makes me question who in their right mind would order a steam cleaner at 0230 hours?

"He will be fine, Ranger. Alejo has your and Steph's genes. I would be more worried about what kind of trouble he will attract when he gets older!" Tank says and shoots me a smirk.

"Don't even go there. Julie is bad enough. Steph mentioned something about a boy she likes. I have to talk to Ron to get the kids name, so I can run him through the system." I tell him and wince slightly.  _Yeah the teenage years won't be easy_.

"You and Ron going to do the intimidation thing ala Bad Boys?" Tank laughs.

"Fuck you" I tell him and hit him with a small pillow. Earning me another full belly laugh from Tank.

"You got a plan for our thieves yet?" He questions.

"Craig is going to Pakistan, just in his pants, a small bottle of water and a knife." I reply. I thought that up on the way over here. He won't make it out there alive and if he does he won't be stupid and come back to the states.

"Caroline?" Tank gets up and grabs two small bottles out of the minibar, before joining me on the bed again.

"Not sure yet. I will have to give Morelli something and I think Steph wants a say in it too. Plus we still need to find the other two." I take one of the small bottles with the brown liquid in it and pour it into my glass.

"Hector is on that; wouldn't surprise me if he already found them. That man doesn't sleep and just plays with his equipment. He needs some time off or a boyfriend" My best friend retorts.

"Really don't want to meddle with Hector's love life... I just got together with Steph, don't think she appreciate it if she had to bury me already!" I answer dryly.

"I will get Steph onto that. Hector loves her too much, he wouldn't harm her!" Tank retorts, shooting me a smirk.

"You, Bobby, Hector and Les take some time off when we get back" I tell him, changing the subject. "I can hold down the fort for a while." I know I am in for an argument, but I am prepared for that. For the last six month they have gone above and beyond. They took care of my babe and the company, they deserve some time off.

"I am thinking of taking Lula to meet my family?" Tank says and I grin. I love Tank's family, but they can be a little full on at times. Adding Lula to the mix is going to be interesting.

"You sure you are ready for that, RB?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…I think I am" He answers and then looks at me with a serious expression on his face.

"I bet you will be back at Rangemen, within a week!" I tell him and get flipped off.

* * *

We make it safely back to Trenton, a few hours later. Bobby, Woody and Cal are already waiting for us at the airport with three SUV'S.

Babe and I hop into Bobby's and speed off towards the Hospital. I draw Steph into my side and rub her arm. She said she is fine, but I can see that she is just trying to put up a strong front.

"Heyyy" Steph says as we are finally standing next to Alejo's incubator. "You gave us quiet the scare. Don't ever do that again."

As the little guy hears Steph's voice, he opens his eyes and wiggles his feet. He has grown a bit and seems a lot stronger. If I didn't know better I'd say last night's incident didn't happen.

"You want to hold him?" Monika, a young nurse, questions. Steph just nods and takes a seat next to the incubator, while Monika, carefully picks our son up and hands him to her. "He is okay, Mrs. Manoso. He gave us quite the scare, but he will be fine. You got a fighter in your hands." She adds.

"Yeah, so I have heard" I mutter. I assume she missed that she was called Mrs. Manoso, since she has only eyes and ears for our son.

Les and Hector both made remarks this morning, about how mine and Steph's genes combined is just asking for trouble and heart attacks. I flipped them both a finger and Steph just laughed. She said she hopes he will turn out more like me than her. Babe is afraid that her bad luck has transferred itself onto Alejandro.

"He is just as thick headed as his dad" Bobby says catching me off guard. I silently chide myself to be more aware of my surroundings. I was so focused on Steph and our son that I didn't hear him approach.

Monika just laughs and I watch with interest how she turns beet red as Bobby smiles at her, before she excuses herself and hurry's away.

"Stop smiling. You are scaring the nurses away" Steph says looking up at Bobby with a grin.

"Hey…now can I have some Daddy time with my son, or are you just going to hog him all day?" I question with a small smile and she gets up carefully.

"There you go…But no conspiring against me!" She warns me as she hands him over "I will go and get some breast milk pumped:" With that she wonders off. Steph seems a lot happier, now that she saw that Alejandro is healthy and obviously happy. He has been kicking and wailing is arms around since Monika took him out of the incubator. He is an active little guy.

"Have you got it?" I ask Bobby quietly. He just nods and hands me the small, square box. "Thanks:" I reply and pocket it. Bobby nods and walks off, leaving me alone with Alejandro.

"Mi hijo, No puedo decirles lo que debe mantener su madre en nuestra buena gracias? (Didn't I tell you we should keep your mother in our good graces)" I question and he just opens and closes his mouth, making small bubbles in awe of my voice.

I shoot him a small smile and look at my watch. I realize that Steph must be almost done by now, so I place Alejandro back into his incubator.

Afterwards I take out the small box and sanitize its content. Now I only have to wait for Steph to find it.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

"Are you done?" Elisa questions and I nod, handing her the filled up bottles. She marks them and immediately puts them in the fridge.

"Thank you" I tell her and walk back to my son and Ranger.

"Oh…why did you put him back? I wanted to hold him before we leave again" I pout and look into the incubator, where our son is wiggling his arms and legs of excitement. I am beyond happy that he is okay. As I laid eyes on him earlier, relief washed through me and I felt ten tons lighter.

Suddenly something shiny on Alejandro's arms catches my eyes and I mover close to inspect it. I gasp as I see what it is. A simple silver entwined ring with a medium sized diamond is located on Alejandro's arm and I turn to look at Ranger. My heart is racing a thousand miles a minute and I hold my breath. Not willing to think about what this ring can mean.

Ranger's face is full of emotions as he slips the ring of the little guy's arm with one hand and takes mine with his other. "Babe…Mi amor…" He clears his throat and focuses his eyes onto mine.

"This may not be the right place to do this, but I don't want to wait any longer. I had a feeling as I met you at that diner, that you once I let you into my life, I wouldn't be able to forget you again. And that feeling proved true. I am sorry it took me so long to realize that you and I are better together than apart. I want our 'someday' babe. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pauses and then adds "Would you do me the honor off being my wife?"

I just stare at him and let everything sink in. Tears have gathered in my eyes and I am speechless. He has robbed me of my ability to speak. His face shows it all, but especially the love for me and our son.

"Babe…?" Ranger questions and slams his blank face in place. I must have been quiet for too long.

"Sorry…uhm…" I clear my throat "Yes…" I whisper and tears are running down my cheek.

Ranger seems to have heard my answer, because he shoots me his 1000-watt smile, that always makes my heart skip a beat and pushes the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand, before bringing his lips to mine.

I barely hear a few people around us clapping, but all I can concentrate on is Ranger and that he just asked to marry me.

"I love you" I murmur as we break apart, with just millimeters separating us.

"I love you too, babe" He whispers with small grin and closes the gap between us again.


End file.
